Barrera de Sangre
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Que es una barrera de sangre es un poder que solo te da tu sangre, es acaso algo que tienes en tu interior o es algo mas, Naruto deberá de descubrir eso ahora que posee una. Cap 16 LA CITA: UN MAL COMIENZO hay NARUHINA y tal vez SasuSaku
1. Cap 01: Clan Hikari

**BARRERA DE SANGRE**

* * *

Bienvenidos a este que es mi segundo Fic de Naruto espero que les agrade.**

* * *

**

Era un día soleado en Konoha pero para un chico no lo era ya que el en un tono molesto estaba visitando un sitio el cual no le agradaba, el estaba visitando la biblioteca, esa persona es Naruto ya que por una vez en su vida realmente necesitaba lo que había ahí, el estaba buscando técnicas sobre el elemento viento, el quería aprender Jutsus sencillos pero que le ayudaran a mejorar sus técnicas y así poder manejar mas técnicas de ese elemento.

Estaba tan absorto buscando pergaminos sobre el elemento viento, que no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba internando dentro de una área poco visitada, el contento se da cuenta de que había ahí unos pergaminos de elemento viento, el lentamente quiere extraer todo y que Yamato o Kakashi le ayudaran a aprender esas técnicas en ese momento ve que cae sobre su cabeza un rollo de pergamino, Naruto lo toma pero al tocarlo siente algo raro en sus ojos, siente un leve ardor como si sus ojos estuvieran resecos, de repente ese dolor pasa y mira con cuidado el rollo de pergamino.

Era un pergamino con la orilla de color dorado, estaba amarrado con un hilo de color rojo, el rollo al parecer estaba cerrado con una especie de sello de cera el cual mostraba una circunferencia en el parte superior de la circunferencia había una especie de sol que emanaba tres rayos hacia la parte baja de la circunferencia, así mismo la parte baja había dos siluetas de plumas cruzándose formando una cruz y entre el cruce de las dos plumas hay una pequeña flama, el extrañado revisa mas atentamente y ve que dice: PARA: Naruto Uzumaki.

El extrañado ve que se trata de un pergamino dedicado a él, lo revisa con cuidado, ve que esta demasiado viejo, este regresa al área principal con todos los pergaminos y ese, en ese momento encuentra a la encargada de la biblioteca diciéndole que no podía llevarse los pergaminos ya que solo son para que se lean aquí y se estudie.

Naruto molesto dice- **pero si no puedo llevármelos.**

La encargada dice que no, pero que puede hojearlo aquí mismo y estudiar lo que deseara. Molesto toma todos esos rollos, se sienta en la mesa mas alejada de los demás ninjas y empieza a estudiar los Jutsus de elemento aire ve algunos que son muy poderosos y otros que necesita a mas de 15 ninjas para poder hacerlo, así que agotado de estudiar esos pergaminos decide ir a hablar con la encargada y le dice-** Miyako como podría hacer para poder llevarme algunos de estos pergaminos para que Kakashi me supervise.**

Miyako dice-** lo siento Naruto no puedes llevarte ninguno de los pergaminos ya que solos los ninjas de Konoha pueden leerlo.**

Naruto muestra el pergamino que decía su nombre y dice- **y este que tiene mi nombre.**

Miyako molesta mira el pergamino sin abrir que le enseña Naruto y ve que tiene su nombre marcado, pensando que se tratara de una broma de ese demonio le dice-** ven conmigo a la oficina.**

Molesto la sigue al llegar a la oficina le dice-** si quieres que te deje que sigas entrando a la biblioteca dime la verdad marcaste si o no este pergamino.**

Naruto molesto dice-** no señorita Miyako, no le hice nada, lo juro.**

Miyako revisa con cuidado el pergamino y ve que la tinta con que esta escrito el pergamino es tan antiguo como el pergamino mismo, finalmente toca el sello y ve que no puede romperlo, así que piensa que si el pergamino esta dirigido a Naruto solo el podrá romperlo, así que se lo entrega y dice- **vamos rompe el sello que tiene el pergamino.**

El consiente de la situación y tratando de no molestarse decide hacerle caso ya que no deseaba que lo expulsaran de la biblioteca, así que lo toma y nuevamente toca el sello que muestra, nuevamente siente el dolor de en sus ojos pero esta vez se vuelve aun mas molesto, pero decide seguir sin inmutarse finalmente rompe el sello, cuando lo hace el dolor de sus ojos desaparece.

En ese instante le entrega el rollo a Miyako, esta lo abre y ve que se trata de un lenguaje en código, no puede entender nada de este código así que ve que se trata de una broma o algo que debe de descifrar el chico, así que se lo entrega y dice-** puedes llevarte este pergamino, es tuyo no es necesario que lo regreses.**

Naruto contento dice-** en serio, muchas gracias cuidare de el, lo juro.**

Este sale contento, rápidamente pasa a comer rameen y después de eso llega a su casa, aun siente su vista cansada pero con deseos de saber lo que contiene este pergamino decide no darle importancia a esa molestia y lo abre, entonces empieza a leer:

_Hola Naruto Uzumaki_

_Se que para ti es muy extraño estar leyendo un pergamino con mas de 200 años de antigüedad, para empezar no es coincidencia, ya que el sello con el cual estaba protegido el pergamino solo podía ser abierto por ti cuando estuvieras listo._

_Mi nombre es Asame Hikari, se podría decir que soy el ultimo de mi clan, el motivo te lo explicare mas adelante, sabes una cosa tu eres un descendiente del clan Hikari el cual desaparecerá después de mi muerte. Naturalmente este revelación te desconcertara ya que siempre has estado solo, pero debes de creerme solo un miembro del clan Hikari puede leer el contenido total del este pergamino, así que te pido paciencia ya que te tratare de explicar todo en este pergamino._

_Al ser miembro del clan Hikari tienes derechos sobre las propiedades que aun existen en la aldea, pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que como eres posiblemente el ultimo del clan Hikari, eres lo suficientemente poderoso para poder usar la barrera de sangre del clan Hikari, te preguntaras cual barrera de sangre ya que tu no posees ninguna, en el momento que tocaste este pergamino y al ver que tu chacra esta en un 50 desarrollado ya eres capaz de soportar el peso de tu habilidad especial._

Naruto deja de leer el pergamino, totalmente desconcertado lo lanza hacia su cama no sabe que pensar, el descendiente de un clan de Konoha vaya que si era una sorpresa, pero lo que mas se preguntaba era el hecho de que tenia una barrera de sangre, se preguntaba cual era esa barrera de sangre el se imaginaba que seria un poder así como su Shuriken espiral que es un ataque muy poderoso. Así que se dice- que bien debo de estudiar todas las técnicas que funcionan con mi barrera de sangre.

Contento retoma la lectura de su pergamino y continúa leyendo:

_Tu barrera de sangre es una de las más poderosa de Konoha, esta habilidad antiguamente era la tercera barrera mas importante de Konoha junto con la mirada clara de clan Hyuga, el Sharingan del clan Uchiha, el Riuugan del clan Hikari era por mucho la mas peligrosa de todas. _

El deja de leer el escrito y se pregunta-** Riuugan¿Qué es eso? Y mas intrigado que antes vuelve a continuar con la lectura.**

_El Riuugan es un dojutsu que solo los miembros del clan Hikari poseen este se ubica en los ojos y hay tres niveles de esa barrera, el primer nivel tus ojos no cambian de color ni nada por el estilo, pero estos podrán copiar cualquier técnica que veas como los ojos del Sharingan, al mismo tiempo tendrás la habilidad de ver lo que hay en los 360 grados al tu alrededor como los ojos del clan Hyuga, así como podrás descifrar cualquier código secreto además de registrar todo lo que veas a través de tus ojos, no te preocupes el gasto de chacra es mínimo casi insignificante, el único inconveniente es que una vez activado no podrás desactivarlo nunca es decir este primer nivel es de 24 horas los siete días a la semana, su característica son el color de los ojos ya que se tornan de un azul profundo como el mar, por eso te dije que no te preocuparas por el color de tuis ojos, originalmente los miembros del clan Hikari nacían con los ojos de color negro cuando lograban activar el Riuugan estos se tornaban azules._

El asustado se levanta, no cree que realmente haya activado el Riuugan así que decide guardar el pergamino y descansar un poco no podría ser cierto que el tuviera una barrera de sangre así tan poderosa, pero si eso fuera cierto podría recordar lo que había leído de los pergaminos entonces el hace memoria y se da cuenta de que recuerda palabra por palabra del contenido de cada pergamino, es decir ya no necesita volver a regresar para leerlos pero si necesita releerlos ya que como se aburrió podría confundirse

Finalmente toma una decisión que mañana iría con la Hokage para hablar con ella y le contara si sabe algo del clan Hikari, si podría ayudarle un poco, en ese momento el trata de dormir pero le es imposible aun con los ojos cerrados podía ver todo, ya empezaba a entender el problema de su barrera de sangre, el desesperado, toma su bandada y se la pone a la altura de sus ojos, ve que todo es oscuro, y que puede descansar.

Al día siguiente el despertaba no había podido dormir mucho debido aunque estaba con los ojos cerrados podía ver todo lo que estaba a un alrededor de dos metros a la redonda, el desesperado de mete a bañar ya que solo así se podría tranquilizar y después iría hablar con la Hokage. En ese momento que se mete a bañar pero para él el baño fue un suplicio cada vez que remojaba sus ojos podía ver a través de todo, no podía controlar eso, era demasiado para sus ojos. ya que aunque los tenga cerrados puede ver a través de sus parpados.

El finalmente se cambia y se prepara para ir con la Hokage. El antes de salir coloca su banda sobre sus ojos y siente un descanso ya que sus ojos no estaban activados, así que después de un rato llega a la torre. Mientras iba caminando se encuentra a Shizune ella se sorprende a ver a Naruto así con la banda cubriendo sus ojos.

Shizune le pregunta-** Naruto que te trae aquí. Y por que estas usando así la banda te vas a caer.**

Naruto tratando de no decir nada a ella le inventa-** es un entrenamiento, si eso es, es un entrenamiento, lo juro.**

Shizune dudando de las palabras de Naruto le pregunta-** ¿de que se trata tu entrenamiento?**

Naruto se queda en silencio y finalmente se le ocurre decir-** es un entrenamiento en el cual debo de percibir el chacra por medio de mi olfato y reconocer de quien se trata la persona.**

La chica no muy convencida lo deja pensar y este cuando entre ve que Tsunade sentada leyendo documentos, Naruto en realidad ya no sabia que hacer si decirle o retirarse, antes de que diera media vuelta la Hokage dice-** para que me quieres hablar, Naruto.**

Naruto no sabia como comenzar ya que ahora como le explicaba sobre su barrera de sangre y que tan cierto era sobre el clan Hikari. Así sin pensarlo le pregunta-** oba-chan sabe usted algo sobre algún clan extinto en Konoha.**

La Hokage no pudo evitar enojarse pero se calmo ya que el tono que uso no era el que generalmente usara sino un tono lleno de preocupación. Así que decide contarle lo que sabe**- si ha habido varios clanes en Konoha los cuales ya se han extinto pero sobre que clan quieres saber.**

Naruto viendo que si no le decía la verdad no llegaría a nada así que le dice-** es sobre el clan Hikari¿Qué paso con ellos? Y si tenían una barrera de sangre cual era y que problemas atrae su barrera.**

Ella se levanta y dice-** bueno yo ya no conocí a nadie de ese clan, pero me cuenta mi abuelo que cuando resulto ser genin su maestro era un ninja del clan Hikari, me dijo que se llama Ásame Hikari, el era el ultimo de su clan, según lo que recuerda mi abuelo era que no mostraban sus ojos, hasta el momento de batallar.**

Ella se da cuenta de lo que había dicho y se fija por primera vez en Naruto, ve que es lleva su bandada cubriendo sus ojos y ella le pregunta-** ¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué tiene tu banda enfrente de tus ojos?**

El resignado dice-** lo que sucede es que encontré un pergamino de ese clan dirigido a mi, en ese pergamino se me explica que soy el descendiente de ese clan y que acabo de activar mi barrera de sangre.**

La Hokage estaba incrédula, no podía creer lo que Naruto le había dicho si eso era cierto quería corroborarlo, entonces usando uno de sus Jutsus médicos intenta cortarle la cara pero este usando su agilidad normal logra esquivarlo, pero aun así es demasiado lento ya que cuando se da cuenta su banda se rompe liberando sus ojos. En ese momento Naruto ve el chacra que emana de la mano de la Hokage y decide también probar que tan cierto es su poder así que dice-** vamos a ver que es lo que puede hacer realmente el Ryuugan.**

El empieza a comprender como funciona la técnica de la Hokage así que el usando su técnica se lanza hacia la Hokage cortando levemente su brazo. Cuando ello hace ve como ella se cura, entonces decide usar su poder al máximo y de repente nota algo, algo que si no fuera por su vista normal no hubiera podido descubrir.

Así que decide poner atención a lo que ve, observa detenidamente a la Hokage, nota algo raro, ve en todo su cuerpo cinco puntos ubicados en lugares de difícil acceso entonces decide probar cortando esos puntos, de un movimiento rápido anticipando sus movimientos de Tsunade toca levemente los cincos puntos precisamente.

Tsunade a sentir esos cortes tan precisos se da cuenta que el descubrió los puntos débiles de su juventud, ella rápidamente siente que no puede enfocar chacra en sus manos y lentamente se ve como su piel envejece, su cabello se vuelve blanco su mirada opaca como si ella en vez de tener 50 tuviera 70 años. Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, saca una manta y se la coloca encima de ella para evitar que alguien ajeno la viera en ese estado.

**Naruto-** dice Tsunade-** usa el jutsu medico que viste y cura los puntos que cortaste.**

El rubio se acerca y lentamente cura a Tsunade los puntos, después de cinco minutos ella recupera su juventud y continua hablando- **con solo ver una vez el jutsu has podido comprenderlo y lo peor descubriste el secreto de mi juventud.**

Naruto rascándose la cabeza solo sonríe, ella al verlo así dice-** pero deberás aprender a controlar mas tu barrera de sangre, además tengo algo para ti.**

Ella saca una nueva banda para Naruto y se la entrega al mismo tiempo ella se levanta y de un archivero muy viejo ella toma una caja de color ocre se ve muy antigua, en eso Naruto nota que tiene el sello del clan Hikari, así que piensa que puede ser mas objetos.

Lentamente enfrente de el lo abre y le enseña unos lentes muy raros, eran negros de un solo vidrio cubriendo ambos ojos, ella le entrega los lentes y el se los pone, nota que su mirada se vuelve normal cierra los ojos y todo normal, entonces le pregunta**- oba-chan que son estos lentes, al parecer bloquen totalmente el Ryuugan.**

Ella se levanta y dice-** exactamente estos lentes son un recuerdo que tenia mi abuelo de su maestro, me preguntaba al principio que eran esos lentes ya que nadie a excepción de ti puede usarlos, son lentes realmente oscuros, tu ves normal con ellos, y podrás así usarlos durante batalla ya que están diseñados para eso.**

Naruto le da las gracias y antes de irse lo detiene diciendo-** además hay mas cosas dentro de esta caja como pergaminos y documentos del clan.**

El se regresa, toma la caja se despide, y piensa seriamente en aprender rápidamente los otros dos niveles del Ryuugan………….

Continuara……………….

**

* * *

** Hola espero que les haya agradado este episodio como es posible que no haya mas sobrevivientes del clan acaso existe una barrera de sangre que fue capaz de exterminar con ese clan, o fue una pelea interna o algo peor, en el segundo episodio se sabrá mas sobre el segundo nivel de Ryuugan. 


	2. Cap 02: Nueva vida Debilidades

**CAP 02: NUEVA VIDA, DEBILIDADES.**

* * *

Naruto llevaba una semana practicando en la noche su Ryuugan ya que estaba siguiendo las indicaciones que había en el pergamino del clan, el cansado recordaba lo que decía ese pergamino.

Flash back.

_El Ryuugan es una barrera de sangre muy poderosa solo tiene una gran debilidad, depende demasiado de la luz, es decir en los días el Ryuugan es capaz de ver sin mucho esfuerzo a mas de 1000 metros, pero en las noches de luna menguante a nueva cuando la luz de esta es poca tu visibilidad se reduce a menos de 100 metros y si llegara a estar en una habitación sin luz tu Ryuugan solo te dejara ver menos de 5 metros a la redonda es decir para el Taijutsu es ideal pero no creo que un enemigo te ataque cuerpo a cuerpo el te atacara a distancia y te será mas difícil de esquivar así que por el momento no pelees en la total oscuridad, cuando obtengas el segundo y tercer nivel este ya no será una imposibilidad._

_Así que te recomiendo que durante las noches practiques el siguiente jutsu, este esta diseñado para los cinco elementos es decir genera el mismo resultado, como no se que elemento dominaras lo preferible es que te diga que todo el clan tenia la habilidad de los cinco elementos es decir no nos especializábamos en uno solo sino que recurríamos a los cinco elementos existente había miembros que dominaban el elemento aire, otros dominaban el elemento trueno, así sucesivamente por eso nuestra familia nunca sabían con que los iban a atacar._

Naruto revisa los cinco Jutsus para el mismo efecto se da cuenta de que se trata de un Jutsu en el cual se genera una pequeña esfera de luz, muchos pensarían que seria muy tonto ya que así darían su ubicación al enemigo, pero ellos no podrían ocultarse cerca del perímetro así que no podrían acercarse tampoco pero el podría ver todos sus movimientos y sabría que hacer.

El entusiasmado sigue leyendo:

_Otro favor cuando puedas controlar ese jutsu de luz con tu elemento, eso será cuando hayas practicado mas de 7000 horas de entrenamiento deseo que puedas tomar posesión de mi mansión ahí habrá mas cosas que deberás de hacer para obtener el segundo y tercer nivel, lo mas importante es cuando tomes posesión es que deberás de pasar una prueba recuerda ese jutsu que acabas de ver nadie lo conoce solo los miembros de la familia Hikari así que debes de tener mucho cuidado._

_Otra cosa de aquí lo que sigue son los lineamientos que hay detrás del clan Hikari ya que posiblemente te digan cosas que no sean ciertas, puedes cambiarlas siempre y cuando se mantengan justas, así no te transformes en un déspota._

Naruto se sorprende mucho de lo que le habían dicho pero no le tomo importancia ya que no era así, por eso decidió leer lo que había ahí ya que no quería defraudar a su antepasado.

**_1. _****_Nunca actúes sin meditar las acciones_**

**_2. _****_Actúa según tus principios_**

**_3. _****_No deberás de intervenir en asuntos ajenos al clan a menos que interfieran con el tuyo, o que ellos te lo pidan._**

**_4. _****_Nunca menosprecies a alguien de tu clan solo por que no haya desarrollado sus habilidades._**

**_5. _****_Cuando alguien de tu clan lo traicione deberás de destruirlo, en la mansión se te enseñara como hacerlo._**

**_6. _****Deberás de hacer notar tu voz y mando en asuntos de verdadera importancia en la aldea.**

Naruto leía todas esas, veía que había pensado en todo y que debía tomar muy en serio sus palabras si no quería ser un fracaso a la hora de hacer las cosas bien. Así que suelta el pergamino, ve que ya anocheció, decide ponerse sus lentes, después de salir se dirige a comer un poco de Ramen y después empezar a entrenar su jutsu.

Fin del flash back.

Como el no podía esperar así que decidió usar sus clones y durante toda la semana ha estado practicando para conseguir las 7000 horas que le pide Ásame Hikari. Pero durante los tres días que estuvo practicando no había nadie que lo observara, pero después del tercer día hasta ahora había visto como al principio tres siluetas lo miraban desde lejos como a mas de cien metros, al poco rato y días siguientes solo eran dos siluetas, no sabia quienes eran ya que también en esos días Kakashi había estado ahí también observándolo desde lejos, al igual que Yamato.

Después de a completar las 7000 horas de entrenamiento decide descansar e ir al día siguiente en la tarde al sitio que le marca el pergamino donde esta la mansión del clan, mientras caminaba el por las luces de los puestos podía ver que una de las siluetas lo seguía muy de cerca era algo tonto ya que hasta hace poco habían mantenido su distancia considerable, pero esta persona era un shinobi totalmente novato ya que no oculta su presencia ni disimula que lo esta siguiendo.

El llega a su hogar y se acuesta a dormir con sus lentes, mientras tanto en la azotea Kakashi se acerca rápidamente para ver a Naruto ya que el esta al tanto de la barrera de sangre ahora posee Naruto. Lo mira como el esta durmiendo, descansando plácidamente como si nada le preocupara ya que el tanto como Tsunade al igual que Sakura y Sai irían acompañar a Naruto a tomar posesión de la mansión Hikari.

En ese momento en lo alto de un techo aparecen tres siluetas, Kakashi mira a las tres siluetas y dice-** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

Las tres siluetas estaña cubiertas por una capa la primera era alta, la segunda un poco mas baja y la tercera era pequeña, el nota que la silueta pequeña esta jadeando de cansancio, el ninja copia toma una kunai esperando alguna reacción, finalmente la silueta mas grande dice-** no venimos a pelear, solo a observar a ese chico.**

Kakashi mirándolo seriamente le dice-** ¿Qué pretenden con Naruto?**

**Así es como se llama el chico, es un tipo muy simpático**- dice la tercera silueta, el ninja escucha su voz de la silueta mas pequeña era de un niño. Las otras dos siluetas miran la tercera y Kakashi notan que las otras dos siluetas están molesta con la mas pequeña, antes de que las tres siluetas desaparezcan dice la de en medio-** dile al chico que no será tan fácil que sea el nuevo líder del clan.**

Antes eso dos ninjas desaparecen mientras que la tercera solo brinca viendo que no puede desaparecer como los otros dos ninjas. Kakashi ve que si Naruto quisiera derrotar a ese ninja que huía seria tan fácil como que el comiera mas de 10 tazones de ramen en media hora.

Así que decide que lo mejor es que Naruto descansara ya que el día siguiente tendría cosas que hacer………………..

Al día siguiente…………

Naruto se levantaba muy de temprano, lo primero es ir al baño a darse un buen baño, cuando sale se seca, se cambia toma el pergamino y busca una sección que dice:**"NORMAS DE LA PRUEBA DEL CLAN"**

_Naruto si estas leyendo esta parte es por que este día tomaras posesión del clan, es decir que hoy visitaras la mansión del clan Hikari, antes de irte debes de saber que aun dentro del clan Hikari existe un grupo el cual se le conoce como Ankoku, por cada miembro del clan que desarrolla el Ryuugan tiene una sombra es decir es un ninja que acompaña al miembro del clan, su misión es la de proteger al miembro del clan cuando su Ryuugan es imposibilitado es decir ellos deben de proteger mientras no desarrollen el segundo y tercer nivel de tu barrera de sangre._

_No temas Naruto los ninjas sobrevivientes de ese grupo son los que te probaran, ellos decidirán si te aceptan como su líder o no, pero cuidado posiblemente ya no existan mas miembros y traten de usurpar su puesto, por eso ellos antes de hacer la prueba deben de recitar el siguiente juramento:_

El chico detiene su lectura y se pregunta si las siluetas que lo han estado siguiendo durante toda la semana eran parte del grupo Ankoku así que lee el juramento que dice:

**_"Somos las sombras que acompañan la luz, nosotros protegemos que la luz no se extinga de la faz de la tierra, así que aunque entreguemos nuestra vida la luz prevalecerá sobre todo"_**

_Además cuando los derrotes ellos te explicaran mas cosas relacionada a ese grupo, no te preocupes este grupo no es un grupo reprimido o que no posea voz ni voto, sino todo lo contrario este grupo tenia también voz y voto; tenia el mismo rango que la familia principal ya que también ellos pueden desarrollar el Ryuugan, el líder anterior a mi era perteneciente a este grupo._

Naruto no podía creer lo que había leído así que nuevamente guarda el pergamino y esta vez lo lleva para comprobar que era miembro de este clan, en ese momento oye que tocan la puerta de su departamento, el sale y ve ahí que esta Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Yamato y se sorprende mucho al ver que ahí estaba también Jiraiya. Antes de que el rubio hablara este se coloca sus lentes y dice- **es hora de irnos.**

Mientras caminaban Sakura y Sai iban muy callados ya que no sabían el por que habían ido por Naruto, entonces Sakura se acerca a Kakashi y le pregunta- **¿hacia donde vamos sensei?**

Kakashi que estaba leyendo su libro dice- **tranquila Sakura, todo lo sabrás a su tiempo, pero si todos vamos es por que se trata de algo importante para Naruto.**

Ella se queda meditando y su inner dice-** que no se trate de que nos enseñe un nuevo negocio de venta de Ramen por que lo mato a golpes.**

Cuando ella se da cuenta ve que esta en una zona un poco alejada del centro de la aldea, ella no conocía nada de este lugar así que se preguntaba que estaban haciendo aquí, pero no sabían que decir.

Finalmente Naruto se detiene enfrente de una puerta de una mansión gigantesca, era tan grande que cubría gran parte del área, no sabia como interpretar eso, pero así que Naruto ve en la entrada y ve que el símbolo del clan Hikari estaba ahí, Naruto sonríe ya que habían llegado al lugar señalado.

Naruto dice- **pasemos y lo que pase adentro no intervengan.**

Cuando entran ven que se trata de una mansión con un inmenso jardín enfrente estaba una casa de cuatro pisos estilo japonés, todos sorprendidos que no saben a que han venido.

En ese momento las dos siluetas que estaban anoche espiando a Naruto se presentan en la entrada, cubiertas con túnicas negras con la base de la túnica el emblema del clan y dicen de un modo autoritario-** alto, no den ningún otro paso más.**

La Hokage los mira detenidamente y dice-** identifíquense inmediatamente.**

Las dos sombras se quedan mirándose entre ellos y dice la voz de la persona mas alta-** somos los guardianes del clan Hikari somos el grupo Ankoku.**

Antes de que siguieran hablando Naruto les dice-** entonces si son el grupo Ankoku digan el juramento.**

Ambos se miran y dice la voz femenina-** no lo diremos, solo lo diremos ante nuestro líder de nuestro clan.**

En ese momento en las espaldas de los shinobis se oye una voz de una niña que dice- **"Somos las sombras que acompañan la luz, nosotros protegemos que la luz no se extinga de la faz de la tierra, así que aunque entreguemos nuestra vida la luz prevalecerá sobre todo"**

Naruto se voltea y mira una niña de pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo, tenia la edad de unos ocho o nueve años estaba vestida con una playera negra, son un pantalón pescador de mezclilla, con unas sandalias negras, Naruto se sorprende por los ojos de la niña eran negros pero muy expresivos, Naruto dice-** aun cuando las sombras no puedan estar junto a la luz el vinculo que los unen prevalecerá por obra del equilibrio existente.**

Las dos siluetas las cuales estaban cubiertas le dicen a la niña-** Ayaka recuerda que juramos que solo lo diremos ante el nuevo líder del clan, a él aun no lo hemos aceptado como nuestro líder.**

Ambas siluetas se quitan sus túnicas y ven que se trata de dos ninjas, el shinobi era un hombre alto de unos 20 años de pelo oscuro corto, sus ojos son de color negro, esta vestido como un jounin, mientras que la kouinichi era una chica de pelo corto color negro, estaba vestida con un pequeño top de color negro que le dejaba descubierto su abdomen, una minifalda de color negro y sus sandalias, su chaleco de jounin abierto, la chica tiene unos 18 años, Naruto y compañía veían que ambos ninjas tenían sus bandas de Konoha en su frentes.

El joven mirándolo seriamente dice-** mi nombre es Yahiko y soy el representante del grupo Ankoku, además se que tu Naruto has desarrollado el Ryuugan, pero aun no podemos de aceptarte como tu líder, ya que primero debes de presentar la prueba la cual la pasas te aceptaremos como nuestro líder, así que acompáñeme.**

Sakura no entiende nada así que mira a Kakashi y le dice-** ¿Cómo que Naruto va a pelear por el liderazgo de este clan?**

Kakashi retira la vista de su entretenida lectura, la mira y dice-** veras Naruto encontró un pergamino el cual activo una barrera de sangre la cual pertenece a este clan, así que ahora le van a probar si el es digno.**

Sakura estaba que no lo podía creer ya que nunca había creído que Naruto guardara tal habilidad, cuando se dan cuenta los dos ninjas y la niña quedaban enfrente de una puerta de un gran salón, cuando se abre ve que se trata de un salón gigantesco de mas de cien metros de ancho como mas de 15 metros de alto, el salón estaba bien iluminado, cuando entra nota el suelo y ve que alrededor cubierto por fuertes vidrios ahí había algunos viejos pergaminos.

En ese momento la jounin dice- **_kage_****_ bushin no jutsu_**- en ese momento crea una copia de ella misma, esa copia dice-** mi nombre es Megumi, soy su hermana de Yahiko y ella es mi hermana pequeña Ayaka, por favor Hokage-sama podría seguirme junto con todos los invitados de Naruto-kun.**

Todos asienten y siguen a la clon de Megumi, esta los guía por una puerta de color negro muy discreta, ella la abre y todos pasan, cuando se dan cuenta ven que hay unas escaleras las cuales suben, cuando están la parte mas alta de la escalera, llegan a otra puerta, la chica jounin la abre y todos ven que se trata de una habitación con un sofá, con refrigerios, de un lado esta las ventanas para ver el combate, mientras que en la pared central había una pantalla de televisión de mas de 5 metros de alto por mas de 4 metros de alto.

Megumi sacando un papel se acerca a Kakashi y dice totalmente sonrojada-** Kakashi sensei, no se acuerda de mi, verdad, yo fui una de las ninjas que reprobó hace varios años, durante mucho tiempo estuve admirándolo, podría darme su autógrafo.**

El ninja copia no podía creerlo, este toma el bolígrafo y pone su firma, cuando la planta la chica sonríe y dice-** con esto ya no podrás copiar mientras estés dentro de esta habitación.**

El ninja copia se sorprende y dice solo mostrando una sonrisa-** me atrapaste.**

Megumi sonríe y dice-** si, además tampoco no mentí, lo admiro mucho y solo esto es por seguridad.**

Kakashi entiende y dice-** no hay problema, solo espero que no tenga que matarlo por tratar de matar a Naruto.**

La chica sonríe al mismo tiempo ella también firma el papel y dice-** no te preocupes Kakashi, solo lo derrotaremos tal vez uno que otro hueso roto, pero no mas, además como usted sabe esta técnica puedo pasarle información a mi yo verdadero así que también he sellado la conexión así también no podre pasar ningún tipo de información.**

En eso la chica pone una mirada seria y dice- **aquí podrán ver la pelea cómodamente sin arriesgarse, les sugiero que la vean por este televisor ya que dentro de poco comenzara la pelea de nosotros tres con el chico.**

Mientras tanto………….

Naruto miraba a los tres ninjas, dos ninjas de elite y una ninja que ni siquiera tenia su banda, Naruto curioso dice-** acaso todavía no eres Genin Ayaka.**

La chica contesta-** no apenas voy a la academia, Iruka-sensei me regaña ya que llevo tres años y no puedo hacer una copia adecuada.**

Naruto sonríe y dice-** no te preocupes serás un gran ninja lo puedo ver en tus ojos-** la niña sonríe ante tal afirmación del portador del zorro de nueve colas y antes de que siguiera la platica Yahiko la interrumpe diciendo-** Naruto es momento que te probemos, esta prueba consistirá en derrotarnos los tres usando el Ryuugan y todo lo que tengas.**

Naruto se quita los lentes y antes de que se moviera Megumi lo interrumpe diciendo-** pero no será como imaginas, será a nuestro modo.**

En ese momento la luz de la habitación se apagan creando una oscuridad total, Naruto ve como su Ryuugan se reduce totalmente solo puede distinguir lo que hay a su alrededor a no mas de cinco metros. El rubio molesto dice-** esto no es justo, conocen el punto débil del la barrera de sangre.**

Megumi sonriendo en medio de la oscuridad dice-** así debe ser tu prueba chiquillo debes de derrotarnos en medio de esta oscuridad, no creas que te dejaremos que hagas el jutsu de luz para poder aumentar la habilidad de tu mirada.**

Naruto estaba no molesto sino intranquilo la verdadera prueba de fuego para ir superando su barrera de sangre, pero realmente no sabe si quiere mejorar teniendo eso o seguir como siempre ha estado.

Continuara…………

**

* * *

** aquí esta el segundo episodio de este fic, que técnicas poseerá el grupo Ankoku del clan Hikari, como ellos siendo sobrevivientes del clan no toman el nombre del clan Hikari. Acaso hay algo que le evita, Naruto saldrá victorioso de esta pelea, esto y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **PELEA EN LA OSCURIDAD.**


	3. Cap 03: Pelea en la oscuridad

**CAP 03: PELEA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Todos estaban mirando la pantalla veían que estaba oscuro en ese momento notan que la pantalla cambia de oscuro a colores grisáceos opacos y claros, la Hokage extrañada dice-** como lograron eso.**

Megumi con una sonrisa maliciosa dice-** esta es tecnología de punta, se llama visión nocturna, este tipo de visión puede ver lo que hay en la oscuridad, es un gran avance.**

Kakashi solo miraba la pantalla y en su mente decía-**_ ten cuidado Naruto no se que planean estos shinobis, pero ten seguro que no será nada bueno._**

Sakura pensaba que era todo esto que estaba pasando, no entendía nada que era eso de la barrera de sangre de Naruto, en que consistía por que después de tantos años de que el no tuviera a nadie a quien pudiera llamarle familia, resultara descendiente de un clan extinto.

Jiraiya sonríe y dice-** esto no me lo esperaba, sabes yo conocí a una mujer que pertenecía a este grupo, ella solo una vez me mostró un Jutsu muy extraño, me dijo que cuando su hijo estuviera listo se lo enseñaría.**

Jiraiya mirando la pantalla dice-** es un Jutsu que aunque me lo enseño aun no he podido dominarlo, es mas ni siquiera he logrado dominar el primer paso.**

**Tal vez se trata de mi tía Kushina la madre de Naruto, ella desapareció al nacer, el es hijo de Yondaime Hokage y de ella- **dice Megumi muy seria, ya que no soportaba hablar de ese tema

Mientras tanto en la batalla…………………….

Naruto estaba inmóvil no sabia que hacer solo esperaba que los shinobis hicieran su primer movimiento era algo que debía de esperar ya que se estaba jugando demasiado las cosas así que concentrando todo el poder de su Ryuugan y solo logra ver mas allá de cinco metros a la redonda.

No sabe que esperar así que empieza a gritarle en medio del salón-** que esperan, si no hacen nada yo los atacare. **

Megumi hace un movimiento de mano y dice- **elemento oscuridad: Jutsu visión nocturna.**

En ese momento los ojos de Megumi se tornan amarillento y ve todo su alrededor aunque no en colores, ve como si estuviera grisáceo. Al mismo momento oye a sus hermanos que dicen lo mismo.

Ve como su hermana mas pequeña corre hacia Naruto y de manera torpe lanza kunais, shurikens tratando de golpear al chico pero este las esquiva como si no hubiera ningún problema.

Ella se acerca a su hermano y dice-** dificultamos más nuestros Jutsus.**

Su hermano la mira y dice-** esta segura, recuerda que también no puede afectar.**

Megumi sonríe y dice-** todo estará bien, no dejare que me derrote alguien que solo por tener el Ryuugan se considera invencible.**

En ese momento su hermano dice-** si estas decididas entonces hagámoslo.**

Megumi extiende su mano izquierda mientras que su hermano estiraba la mano derecha entre ambas manos hacen un Jutsu en ese momento ambos dicen-** elemento bosque: Jutsu de bosque tenebroso.**

En ese momento el suelo del sitio se empieza a resquebrajar saliendo del suelo árboles, pero estos árboles en vez de estar en buen estado, frondoso y fuertes, estos despedían un olor nauseabundo.

Naruto trata de localizarlos pero ahora el bosque le estorba a su visión, aun el trata de localizarlo pero le es imposible, entonces el recuerda el Jutsu que estuvo entrenando así que decide hacerlo, cuando de repente una silueta a menos de cinco metros aparece detrás de el y dice-** aunque uses el Jutsu que estabas practicando no te dejare usarlo.**

En ese momento ve que se trata de Yahiko este da unos pasos hacia atrás mientras que con sus manos hace unos sellos dice-** elemento tierra: picos oscuros.**

Naruto trata de ver y rápidamente se mueve hacia un árbol cuando de repente del suelo del suelo aparecen picos formados por oscuridad en ese momento uno de esos picos es atravesado, Yahiko solo sonríe y dice-** bastante fácil.**

En ese momento Naruto desaparece en una nube de humo, se da cuenta de que se trata un clon, este trata de localizarlo y cuando de repente atrás de él aparece Naruto diciendo-** te atrape.**

Este aparece detrás de Yahiko con una kunai apuntándolo, él sorprendido dice-** eres realmente bueno Naruto, nunca me di cuenta de cuando hiciste ese clon, pero eso no bastara para detenernos verdad hermana………….**

Mientras tanto en la habitación………….

Todos miraba como de la nada se había formado un bosque tenebroso entonces Yamato dice-** esos hermanos son muy buenos, mira que realizar un Jutsus de elemento bosque juntando dos elementos, pero lo que no entiendo es por que tenebroso.**

Megumi sonriendo dice-** lo que sucede es que mi hermano puede manejar los elementos fuego y tierra, mientras que yo manejo los elementos viento y agua, cuando usamos nuestros Jutsus normales suceden cosas muy distintas a las que verán, si hubiéramos hecho un bosque normal hubiera provocado luz, pero cuando combinamos nuestro Jutsu con la oscuridad estas en vez de genera luz la absorben, además que podemos combinar nuestro elemento con la oscuridad, cosa que ningún ninja puede hacer.**

Mientras tanto en la batalla……………….

Naruto tenia la kunai sobre Yahiko cuando este desaparece, Naruto se da cuenta de que se trataba de un clon, nuevamente él se quedaba solo sin saber por donde lo atacarían, el molesto dice-** ya me harte de ustedes.**

En ese momento el portador del zorro de las nueve colas empieza a hacer los tres movimientos para el Jutsu que le habían enseñado el pergamino, pero antes de que lo terminaran una kunai es lanzada interrumpiendo el Jutsu, cuando se da cuenta ve que se trata de Ayaka que le había lanzado una kunai, pero notaba que estaba muy nerviosa, así aprovechando su nerviosismo decide dejar fuera de combate a la primer miembro del grupo Ankoku, cuando se acerca ve que detrás de Ayaka en una rama fuera del ángulo de visión de Naruto esta Megumi con un clon, cuando ve esta de repente ve que un clon se transforma en un arco, Megumi rápidamente toma el arco y sin ningún movimiento de sus manos, estira la cuerda del arco apuntando a Naruto.

Naruto ve que esta en su rango de disparo y rápidamente huye del sitio tratando de ocultarse encuentra un árbol y se esconde detrás de este, espera pacientemente cuando oye la voz de Megumi que dice-** Jutsu elemento viento: flecha de oscuridad.**

De la nada una flecha oscura aparece en el arco y la dispara, en ese momento en que se dispara la flecha desaparece. Naruto trata de ver por donde esta la flecha si su hubiera quedado mas tiempo tal vez pudiera haber copiado el Jutsu, el detrás de ese árbol ve por donde esta, así que respira un poco tranquilo, cuando se da cuenta la flecha se materializa enfrente de el, a menos de medio metro de el.

El trata de esquivar la flecha pero esta es muy rápida así que esta se incrusta en su hombro, el al sentir como se entierra trata de ver la sangre fluir en su hombro pero no fluía, la flecha había desaparecido. El no podía mover su brazo y de repente usa rápidamente el Jutsu medico curándose el hombro.

Ya calmado no se da cuenta de que nuevamente Megumi estaba enfrente de el a menos de 10 metros apuntándola con otra flecha, este preparado para disparar le dice al rubio-** esta vez te lastimare de tal modo de que no puedas moverte ni canalizar chacra curativo.**

Ella lanza la flecha y en vez de golpearle en el hombro este golpea la flecha con la kunai, pero esta en vez de desviarla esta atraviesa y se entierra nuevamente en el hombro, pero esta vez el dolor fue demasiado tanto que no podía enfocar chacra…………….

Mientras tanto en la habitación………………….

Tsunade se levanta de su asiento y dice-** esto es brutal que clase de Jutsu se trata.**

**Flecha oscuras es la combinación del Jutsu de elemento viento, flechas de viento con la oscuridad, este Jutsu su diferencia es que cuando lanzo la flecha esta desaparece y aparece a unos metros cerca del rival, además esta no puede ser destruida, cuando trata uno de detenerla como lo hizo solo golpea una ilusión, y esta finalmente golpea el rival, a la diferencia de la espada de viento que corta, esta corta internamente músculos y conductos de chacra**- dice Megumi muy tranquila, entonces todos ven en la pantalla que Megumi pone una rodilla en el suelo, estaba agotada.

**Este Jutsu consume demasiado chacra solo un miembro del clan Hikari puede usar el Jutsu a su nivel final**- vuelve a replicar nuevamente el clon de Megumi.

Naruto trata de controlarse pero el dolor es tanto que grita-** ahora hagan el Jutsu.**

En ese momento se oye la voz de Naruto que resuena en varias partes del sitio que dice-** Jutsu elemento viento: gran bola de luz.**

Yahiko corre en dirección en donde escucho una voz, pero ve que a su espalda aparece una pequeña bola de luz, este gira y cambia de dirección cuando se acerca ve que otra esfera de luz surge del sitio a que iba.

Naruto puede ver todo el sitio alrededor ya que en los cuatros ángulos del campo de batalla estaba uno de sus clones con sus manos entrelazadas y los dedos índices extendidos en la punta de esos dedos se había formado un pequeña esfera de luz la cual lentamente se elevaba, cuando las cuatro esferas de luz terminan de posicionarse los clones se cancelan.

Este cierra momentáneamente sus ojos y recibe toda la información, entonces el usando el chacra curativo nuevamente vuelve a curar su herida creada y dice con una sonrisa maliciosa-** ahora es mi turno.**

En ese momento él crea un clon y este automáticamente se transforma en un arco este rápidamente mueve sus manos creando un Jutsu, toma el arco y dice-** elemento viento: flecha de oscuridad.**

En ese momento Naruto crea una flecha y la apunta a Megumi, ella esta paralizada, ya que no puede escapar del Ryuugan ahora que había luz de por medio así que se queda quieta pensando en un modo de detener el ataque, pero en ese momento el cambia de dirección y lanza la flecha al pie de un árbol , cuando esta la chica aparece atrapada de sus ropas, ya que ella estaba medio de un genjutsu, entonces se da cuenta de que Naruto se había dado cuenta de que había hecho un clon y ella usando un genjutsu se había ocultado.

En ese momento Naruto desaparece y Yahiko estaba a la espalda de él, cuando de repente el tira una bomba de humo hacia donde esta el y rápidamente atrapa a Yahiko con esa técnica, este entra rápidamente al humo y de un movimiento rápido golpea al ninja del grupo Ankoku.

En ese momento Naruto brinca a la rama de un árbol y ahí ve que Yahiko se levanta del suelo, Megumi se libera de la flecha, pero ve que detrás de un árbol un poco lejos de los demás esta Ayaka con una kunai, nota como le tiemblan las piernas así que la deja para el final. El mostrando una superioridad dice-** ahora verán el segundo Jutsu del clan Hikari el cual puedo ya hacer.**

Mientras tanto en la habitación……………..

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido, de como Naruto había logrado usar el Jutsu de luz que habían visto practicar. Megumi pregunta- **¿Cómo logro realizar el Jutsu de sombra ni siquiera lo vimos en la pantalla?**

Tsunade con un tono serio dice**- el uso un Jutsu que ustedes hicieron en su contra.**

Megumi pregunta-** ¿Cuál Jutsu?**

Yamato mirando la pantalla dice-** el Jutsu de bosque oscuro cuando ustedes aplicaron el Jutsu para dificultarle la vista el también creo sus clones y los esparció por todo el lugar escondiéndose de ustedes mismo y viendo todo lo que hacían, así fue como aprendió el Jutsu de flechas oscuras.**

Megumi sorprendida dice-** entonces Naruto nunca lo hemos tenido acorralado, el nos atrapo primero para después acabar con nosotros. O eso es lo que espera Megumi.**

En la batalla…………………….

Naruto miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa, ahí estaban los tres y podía verlos claramente, así que decide aplicar el Jutsu que estuvo leyendo en el pergamino del clan Hikari. En ese momento el grita-** Jutsu luminoso de clones de sombra.**

En la base del árbol aparecen dos clones, Yahiko no sabe que puede ser eso clones así que no piensa en nada simplemente empieza a hacer un movimiento de manos y dice-** elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego.**

De la boca de Yahiko sale una gran bola de fuego con intenciones asesinas, los dos clones no se mueven, en cambio Naruto ve la técnica y la registra en su memoria y no hace nada, finalmente la técnica golpea a los clones formando una gran esfera de fuego, cuando la técnica desaparece para sorpresa de ambos ven que en vez de haber dos Narutos ahora había cuatro…………..

En la habitación………………..

Jiraiya veían que se ponía pálido, era una sensación de terror que estaba sintiendo, la Hokage se da cuenta de eso y dice-** ¿Qué te sucede Jiraiya?**

Este sudando dice-** esa es la técnica que usaron en contra de mi, es terrible esa técnica, realmente terrible.**

En la batalla…………

Dos de las copias de dirigen hacia Yahiko y la los otros dos hacia la chica, este desesperado golpea a uno de los clones y ve que en vez de desaparecer este se divide en dos, rápidamente vuelve a golpear a los tres, finalmente cuando se da cuenta esta rodeado por seis clones, cuando se da cuenta es golpeado por cuatro de ellos, alzándolo por los aires, cuando esperaba otra golpe por arriba ve que Naruto había brincado y grita-** Rasengan.**

Cuando se da cuenta de que en la mano de Naruto se había formado una bola y esta la impacta en el estomago de Yahiko lanzándolo en el techo estrellándose abriéndose un gran hueco dejando que entrara la luz, al final el inconsciente cae al suelo.

Megumi había hecho exactamente lo mismo que su hermano y ella le repiten la misma dosis pero ella en vez de golpearla un Naruto aparece en el aire y dice-** Uzumaki Ráfaga.**

Naruto golpea en la nuca regresándola al suelo, al chocar ella ya no puede moverse quedando al igual que su hermano sin sentido.

Ayaka que había mirado todo este trata de huir del sitio entonces detrás de ella aparece Naruto con una kunai en el cuelo, Naruto jugando dice-** que te hare, no se si golpearte con un combo.**

Ella mira momentáneamente a Naruto y ve que los ojos de el se han vuelto rojo, era un rojo brillante, pero su mirada denotaba odio, maldad pura, el mirara esos ojos ella empezó a sentir terror, era un terror que no podía soportar, ella sigue escuchando que Naruto dice-** ya se, te sacare los ojos y te los mostrare.**

Ayaka no pudo soportar la situación y el terror  que provocaba los ojos de Naruto ella se orina del miedo, sus ojos estaba en shock, mira que los demás clones están a su alrededor y que ellos tiene los ojos igual de rojos.

Entonces el shinobi con un movimiento de su dedo reacomoda la kunai y procede a lastimar a Ayaka, esta al ver que no tiene posibilidades grita-** ME RINDO Naruto- SAMA, ME RINDO.**

Este detiene su movimiento, ve como los clones de Naruto desaparecen y ve como este cae inconsciente, terminando así la prueba de Naruto, resultando el ganador.

Las luces se prenden y ve el resultado de la batalla, Tsunade y Sakura corren hacia los dos shinobis del grupo, ven que ambos están muy lastimados y entonces ambas usando Jutsus médicos los curan, Jiraiya se acerca a Ayaka ella aun esta estática por el miedo de los ojos de Naruto el se acerca y ve que la niña se había orinado y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, el ninja pervertido se acerca y la abraza, ella al sentir ese abrazo empieza a llorar……….

Mientras tanto Kakashi dice-** que sucedió Naruto, eso no fue una activación de zorro, verdad Yamato**- este le contesta-** no, no tuvo nada que ver con eso, esta vez fue diferente fue mas dócil pero en el aire se podía respirar el peligro que era insoportable.**

Continuara……………..

**Notas del autor:** Finalizado, este episodio no es muy interesante pero espero que les agrade, que fue lo que le paso a Naruto, por que sus ojos se volvieron rojo, acaso hay algo que en el propio clan Hikari ignora o que no se sabe. Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado:** EL CLAN HIKARI, PRESENTANDO ANTE LA ALDEA.**


	4. Cap 04: Respuestas el crudo pasado

**CAP 04: RESPUESTAS, EL CRUDO PASADO**

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la mansión del clan Hikari, dentro de una de las habitaciones una silueta dormía plácidamente llevaba así tres días durmiendo, la silueta que dormía era Naruto la cual no había reaccionado después de su prueba, la habitación que dormía era una habitación con un gran buro con espejo, de color ocre muy bello, en la parte superior del espejo estaba marcado el símbolo del clan, el estaba recostado en un fotón muy cómodo, en ese momento Naruto se mueve y se pregunta-**_ ¿En donde estoy?, ¿Qué me paso? solo recuerdo que derrote a Yahiko y a Megumi, de ahí no puedo recordar nada_**- entonces el piensa-**_ Ayaka me derroto._**

El consciente de la situación decide levantarse, se da cuenta que esta vestido con  un kimono muy fino, ve que su ropa esta a un lado así que decide cambiarse y salir de la mansión. Tal vez le darán una segunda oportunidad, pero en el pergamino le dijo que solo tendría una oportunidad para hacerlo.

Finalmente se cambia y empieza a caminar ve que la mansión principal era muy grande, el confundido empieza a caminar entre varios pasillos finalmente encuentra la salida, ve que el techo del domo de la prueba aun esta destrozado, tal vez como un único favor por haberle dado la oportunidad de pelear ayudaría a reparar el techo, así que usando sus clones corren a reparar el techo, en menos de 15 minutos el techo estaba totalmente reparado.

Así que ve el resultado del techo, se coloca sus lentes y se dirige a la salida, cuando iba saliendo se topa con Ayaka que ella estaba regresando de la academia ninja, ella al verlo se sintió nuevamente paralizada, esos ojos que poseía Naruto era algo que no lo quería volver a ver.

Este ignorando este hecho esto sonríe y dice-** Ayaka, no tengas miedo, serás una gran ninja, si fuiste capaz de derrotarme aun sin ser ninja podrás llegar ser alguien.**

Ayaka no salía de su asombro, el no recordaba que ella se rindió, entonces ella dice- **lo siento Naruto- sama pero esta en un error, yo me rendí en el ultimo momento antes de que usted se desvaneciera.**

Entonces Naruto se da cuenta de que había pasado la prueba del clan, el contento empieza a brincar cuando a sus espaldas aparecen Yahiko y Megumi que le dicen-** Naruto-sama no debería de haberse levantado, estábamos preocupados por usted.**

El sin poder creerlo se queda sin habla, nadie en su vida le había hablado así con tanto respeto, entonces decide decir-** entonces soy el nuevo líder del clan Hikari-** ambos Juonins asienten.

Entonces el con voz solemne dice**-entonces entremos y Ayaka por favor ve a llamar a la Tsunade obachan para que venga creo que ustedes tendrán algunas respuesta.**

En ese momento el estomago de Naruto empieza a gruñir, este apenado pone una mano sobre su nuca y riéndose dice-** antes de que hablemos podíamos comer algo, me muero de hambre.**

Yahiko sonriendo por primera vez al ver la actitud de su líder le dice a la pequeña-** Ayaka vez a la cocina y prepara algo a Naruto-sama mientras que yo voy con la Hokage y le informo que usted a despertado y que desea su presencia aquí en la mansión del clan Hikari.**

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo ve como Yahiko desaparece, ve como Ayaka aun poco temerosa toma a Naruto de la mano y lo jala hacia la mansión, después de una media hora la chica regresa con una porción de carne con frutas y verduras, este ni tardo y perezoso come todo el contenido.

Después de una hora de comer junto con Megumi y Ayaka aparece Yahiko avisándole que Tsunade había llegado junto con Jiraiya uno de los tres sannin, junto con la aprendiz de la Hokage así como los miembros de su equipo. Finalmente Yahiko comenta que lo están esperando en la habitación principal de la mansión.

Naruto llega a la habitación principal ve que se trata de una habitación tan grande de unos 10 metros de largo por 8 de ancho así como 3 metros de alto. Alrededor de la habitación había varios pergaminos escritos en código, pero Naruto se quitan momentáneamente sus lentes y ve que se tratan de varios Jutsus que le son desconocidos, así que se dice a si mismo que mas tarde los aprenderá.

En ese momento ve que todos están sentados haciendo un círculo y este colocándose sus lentes dice-** antes que nada, espero poder cumplir con mi papel de líder del clan, se que no se nada, pero con su apoyo lograre algo.**

Los tres miembros del clan Hikari se quedan congelados, no esperaban esa actitud tan sabia del chico, entonces Yahiko dice-** no te preocupes creo que estaremos en una etapa de que todos aprenderemos a convivir como** **familia.**

Naruto cambia a una mirada seria y dice-** ahora me podrías decir como diablos supieron de mi existencia, cuando active el Ryuugan.**

Megumi sonriente dice-** lo sabemos gracias a el pergamino que esta a su espalda Naruto-sama-**.

Él voltea a verlo y ve que se trata de un pergamino lleno de nombres de ninjas, antes de que continuara hablando el la ninja continua-** este pergamino es tan viejo y esta hecho por chacra de los miembros del clan cada vez que surge un nuevo miembro de este, el pergamino automáticamente ingresa el nombre en el pergamino así haciendo constar que el es un Hikari.**

Entonces el se levanta y mira cuidadosamente el pergamino se da cuenta de que su nombre esta en la parte de arriba y que después del suyo esta el de Ásame Hikari, entonces el convencido regresa al lugar y dice-** bueno entonces cuando despertó el Ryuugan en mi, ustedes se dieron cuenta por este pergamino.**

Yahiko rascándose un poco la cabeza dice-** la verdad esta habitación ha estado sellada desde que el ultimo líder del clan estuvo vivo, después de su muerte, se cerro y no había modo de abrirla ya que posee una defensa tan poderosa como el jutsu mas poderoso defensivo, cuando usted despertó el Ryuugan esta habitación se abrió dándonos acceso al nombre de usted así como su ubicación.**

Naruto con las piernas cruzadas registrando la información dice-** este bien les creo.**

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo Sakura la cual no había hablado dice-** ¿Qué parentesco hay entre ustedes y Naruto?**

Los tres se quedaron callados Ayaka por que no entendía la pregunta, pero Yahiko y Megumi  por que era algo que no querían hablar siendo el primer día, así que el jounin del grupo Ankoku dice- **la verdad Naruto nosotros somos tus primos, tu madre y mi padre eran hermanos.**

Naruto pone una mirada seria, era una mirada la cual estremecía a los tres miembros del grupo así que el sin contenerse pregunta**- ¿Entonces por que me hicieron vivir este infierno de mas de 16 años?**

**La verdad Naruto-sama no queríamos decirte en este momento nada relacionado a nuestro parentesco, esto pero es necesario que conozcas la razón por la cual no pudimos encargarnos de ti- **dice Yahiko seriamente

**Acaso fue por lo que tengo dentro**- decía un Naruto molesto.

**No, no es por eso, la razón fue otra, totalmente distinta-** decía Megumi tratando de calmar a Naruto.

**Entonces explíquenmelas ya que no los entiendo**- decía el mostrando su modo natural de decir las cosas

Entonces Yahiko dice**_- todo comenzó hace casi 20 años, tu padre el cuarto Hokage conoció a tu madre después de la guerra, durante esa época nuestro clan era de mas de 100 miembros, tu madre estaba comprometida con un miembro del clan, pero ella al no someterse huyo con el cuarto, casándose con el al poco tiempo, entonces el consejo del grupo decidió que Keiko Hikari quedaba fuera del grupo Ankoku del clan Hikari, ella al enterarse de esa decisión decidió abandonar el nombre de Keiko Hikari y adopto el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki, así el clan le dio totalmente la espalda._**

_Todos miraban a naruto, sabían que conocer su pasado no le asentaba bien, mucho menos conocerlo así, megumi al ver que no estaría tranquilo hasta que terminara de contar todo lo que sabia el no estaría satisfecho así que retoma la platica de su hermano-** como a los tres años de haberse casado, el grupo se entero que ella estaba embarazada, ese mismo tiempo tu padre lo habían nombrado Hokage de la villa, en ese momento pensábamos que lo mejor era pedirle una disculpa a ella y pedirle que regresara, pero ella acepto regresar pero decidió no retomar su antiguo nombre así que dentro del grupo Ankoku ella de ahora en adelante seria conocida como Kushina………..**_

Tsunade miraba a Naruto ve lo doloroso que era enterarse de su pasado, miraba que sus manos estaban cerrada por al furia, sus nudillos estaban blancos, si pudiera ver a través de sus lentes podría asegurarse que estaban a punto de salir las lagrimas.

Yahiko ve que Naruto espera que termine el relato que comenzaron su hermana y él, aclara su garganta y dice-**_ el día que tu naciste, ese día la aldea fue atacada por el zorro de nueve colas, nuestro clan junto con varios otros salimos a la lucha para defender la aldea, Kushina estaba muy débil ya que tuvo complicaciones en el parto, pero tu padre tomo la decisión mas dolorosa de su vida, el sabia que no podría hacer nada contra ese demonio así sin que se enterara ella, te tomo entre sus brazos te miro tiernamente y dijo lo ultimo que se quedo marcado ya que mi padre estuvo presente cuando el hizo eso el dijo "ALGUN DÍA ESPERO QUE ME PERDONES POR LO QUE VOY A HACERTE HIJO MIO, SE QUE ME ODIARAS, PERO NO SOLO LO HAGO POR LA ALDEA, SINO LO HAGO POR TI TAMBIEN, TE QUIERO MUCHO Y AL MENOS PUDE CONOCERTE" después de eso lo que estamos aquí sabemos lo que paso._**

Ayaka curiosa pregunta-**¿Qué paso hermano?**

Megumi le contesta-** nada, solo algo que sabrás a su debido tiempo.**

La chica no quiso hacer ningún otro comentario, pero miraba raro a Naruto ella quería saber en que estaba relacionado el con ese ataque del zorro de nueve colas, antes de hablar Naruto dice con una voz quebrada-** entonces por que me abandono mi madre, acaso ella me desprecio cuando se entero lo que me paso, y si es así, en donde esta ella.**

Megumi viendo que Naruto estaba expresando su malestar ella contesta-** no te equivocas Naruto-sama, ella te amo mas que nada sobre el mundo, después de la muerte del Hokage ella quedo destrozada, no quería saber nada de nadie, durante dos semanas no hubo poder humano que pudiera quitarle la tristeza, era una situación desesperante, nadie podía hacer que te soltara, tu presencia era lo único que la consolaba.**

Mirando que como le afectaban esas palabras a naruto ella continua hablando- **como al mes de su muerte ella se resigno y empezó a compartirte con los demás miembros del clan, fue con el tercero para pedir un permiso temporal para dejar de ser ninja para poder cuidarte y criarte hasta que pudieras estar solo, durante ese tiempo ella te trataba con todo su amor, te dio los cariños que necesitabas, siempre sonreías ella también sonreía, cuando ella te sacaba a pasear ella veía el odio de la gente hacia ti; pero a ella no le importaba. **

Naruto solo bajaba la cabeza él se imagina como hubiera sido su vida con su madre a su lado, tal vez hubiera sido un ninja en menos tiempo, ya que tendría el apoyo de ella, cuando estaba metido en sus pensamientos la voz de megumi lo saca ya que ella sigue diciendo- **Después de que cumpliste un año de estarte criando, el Hokage requirió de sus servicios ya que necesitaba un ninja con sus habilidades, ella al principio de negó, pero después acepto ya que ella pensaba dejar la mansión del clan, vivir en un departamento y criarte como buena madre que era. Ella fue a la misión y nunca regreso, al parecer todo su equipo ninja fueron asesinados por alguien que aun a la fecha se desconoce, después de eso el grupo decidió que lo mejor era que cortáramos cualquier relación contigo, así fue que te abandonaron.**

Naruto estaba con la cabeza baja tenia un mar de sentimientos los cuales no podía entender, por un lado sentía un odio genuino hacia sus padres, quería saber el por que los había abandonado, pero por otro lado el saber de ellos, quienes fueron y como hablaron de su madre en cada palabra podía sentir el gran cariño que había ya no sabia que sentir por ellos, ya no podía odiarlos, el no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra así que Tsunade curiosa pregunta- **¿Cuántos miembros del clan aun vives?**

Yahiko mira a la Hokage y dice-** después del ataque del zorro de las nueve colas 10 miembros del clan, después la muerte de tu madre, durante esa época  hasta el ataque de la aldea del sonido murieron dos miembros mas, hace tres años cuando fue el ataque de la aldea del sonido, mi padre que cuidaba la zona donde fueron atacados por sorpresa murió, ese día aparte de mi padre murió murieron un tío con tres primos, ya que aun no contamos a mi madre que falleció cuando nació Ayaka **– Ayaka baja un momento la mirada y pone una mirada triste, Yahiko sin darse cuenta continua hablando -**y a mi hermana el clan creció a 11, después de eso, solo quedamos nosotros tres.**

Todos se quedan sorprendidos por que solo quedan ellos tres como miembros del clan, todos ven que Naruto aun no se mueve, cuando Kakashi iba a comentar algo Naruto vuelve a hablar diciendo-** me podrían llevar a la habitación de mi madre, antes de terminar esta platica.**

Los tres ninjas asienten y deciden hacerle caso, en ese momento los tres suben a unas escaleras que están hasta el fondo de la mansión, al poco rato llegan a una habitación que esta cerrada con candado, entonces Yahiko saca una llave la cual abre la habitación.

Cuando Naruto ve la habitación ve que se trata un cuarto pequeño el cual solo tiene una ventana, una cama  y al lado de la cama una cuna, el se acerca a la cuna ve dentro de la cuna una sonaja y un pequeño oso de peluche todo sucio. Ve que al lado de la cama hay una pequeña repisa, el ve que esta habitación es mas pequeña que la suya, además de su ropero, el se acerca a la repisa y ve que hay tres fotos, una en la cual estaba una niña con sus dos padres esa niña estaba vestida con un kimono color rosa, su pelo era largo rojizo, sus ojos de color negro muy expresivos.

El mira otra en donde esta con el Yondaime Hokage, ella se veía muy feliz al estar con él, después encuentra una foto que le parecía muy extraña una foto en la cual estaba su madre, con el Yondaime pero en brazos un bebe de dos o tres meses, entonces se da cuenta de que se trata de un Jutsu de sombra y que después se transformo en el Hokage para sacar la foto de toda la familia.

Por primera vez el siente que ya no puede soportar la tristeza que lo embarga, el toma la foto en donde están ellos tres, se fija en la mujer que es, su bello rostro de niña aun lo conservaba, su pelo ya no era tan largo como cuando era niña pero se notaba que era aun mas rojizo, pero aun así sus ojos se mantenían expresivos, el nota que miraba al pequeño que tenia en brazos, nota el amor en los ojos de su madre.

El no soporta este dolor que hay en su pecho siente un gran nudo en la garganta, un nudo que nunca creyó que se formaría, cae de rodillas, se quita los lentes, esto era demasiado para el, así que sin importarle nada, el empieza a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, era una situación patética, todo los que lo conocían no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Kakashi dice-** lo mejor es que lo dejemos solo, necesita tiempo para asimilar esta cruda realidad.**

Jiraiya que veía todo solo piensa- **_Naruto este ha sido un día muy difícil para ti, para poder cumplir con tu promesa deberás superar este trago amargo, saber que tus padres te quisieron no es algo que sea muy común._**

Mientras se iban Sakura curiosa pregunta a Megumi**- Megumi tengo una duda, por que si son un grupo perteneciente al clan Hikari, por que no adoptas el nombre del clan.**

Megumi medita la respuesta y mientras llegan al lobby del sitio ella dice**- nosotros no podemos tomar el nombre del Hikari, pero si el apellido, la razón principal es que solo pertenecen al clan solo los ninjas que puedan desarrollar el Ryuugan.**

Sakura entiende que es como si fuera un cuerpo humano, sin cabeza no puede funcionar el cuerpo, así que ella se queda tranquila ya que entiende la razón verdadera, pero se da cuenta de que ellos ahora pueden usar libremente el nombre del clan.

Un día después………….

Naruto estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación de su madre aun tenia en sus manos la foto de ella, no sabia que pensar, realmente quería poder hablarle decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba, le gustaría saber mas sobre su padre, pero eso ahora era imposible, tenia sus ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado, todo los sentimientos reprimidos durante su vida habían salido a la luz.

Mientras tanto Megumi como Yahiko habían tratado de animarlo ya que ambos usando artimañas por ejemplo de llevarlo a comer rameen o de enseñarles más Jutsus del clan, pero nada habían logrado, el seguía muy deprimido, en eso llega Ayaka un poco tímida, este se da cuenta de su presencia y dice- **que haces aquí Ayaka no quiero ver a nadie.**

Ayaka se acerca temerosamente y dice-** Naruto-sama realmente quiero decirle algo.**

Este la mira nota que sus ojos están temerosos así que la mira y aun con sus lentes esfuerza una sonrisa y dice- **¿Qué sucede Ayaka?, tienes problemas con Iruka sensei.**

Ayaka hace un movimiento con la cabeza diciendo que no. Así que ella dice-** no Naruto-sama, la verdad lo veo así tan triste que lo entiendo, yo también he sentido la tristeza de la soledad.**

Naruto la mira y entonces le dice-** no es cierto tu no has estado sola, tienes a tus hermanos, tuviste a tu papá, yo en cambio no tuve a nadie.**

Este nota que los ojos de la  chica del clan se ponen aguados como si quisiera llorar. Naruto se da cuenta de que algo que aun no sabe paso, así que se acerca y le dice-** puedes contarme lo que paso**.

la chica lo mira y cuenta.- l**_a verdad Naruto-sama yo he sabido en carne propia que es no sentirse querida por tus padres, durante varios años yo me eche la culpa de la muerte de mi madre, ya que por culpa de mi existencia, mi madre murió, mi padre casi no hablaba conmigo, al principio creía que por que estaba ocupado  por las misiones ninja por eso no le di importancia. Pero cuando tenia cuatro años me empecé a dar cuenta de que mi padre me trataba fríamente. Yo trate de acercarme a él, pero era imposible, su tono frio y las pocas palabras me lastimaban, yo aun quiero a mi padre después de varios años de muerto._**

_Naruto trataba de decir algo pero ve que la niña continua hablando**- cuando me di cuenta de la realidad fue el día que comencé a ir a la academia ninja, era un día nublado, recuerdo que mi hermano me llevo a la academia antes de irse a su misión y ahí me dejo, no me dijo nada, así que entre y me di cuenta que Iruka-sensei iba  a ser mi maestro.**_

**_Después de salir de la academia, se soltó un gran aguacero, veía como los padres de los demás compañeros llegaban y con sombrillas cubrían a sus hijos, yo me sentí terriblemente triste ya que mi padre no estaba ahí, estuve esperándolo durante varias horas, la lluvia cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, totalmente triste me fui caminando en medio de esta, cuando estaba a una cuadra de la mansión, veo que mi padre me encuentra con una mirada seria, como regañándome por venir en medio de la lluvia, yo solo baje la cabeza y le dije "lo siento"_**- Ayaka apretaba sus manos pero se notaba las lagrimas ya salían, pero Naruto deseaba que la chica siguiera con su platica, ya que la entendía, entendía ese desprecio, así que la niña con mucho esfuerzo sigue platicando-**_ en ese momento no recuerdo nada, ya que lo siguiente que recuerdo era que estaba en un lugar lleno de luz, una silueta muy hermosa se acerca y dice "pequeña que haces aquí, este no es lugar para niñas como tú" yo le respondí "no lo se, estaba enfrente de mi padre cuando  me vi que estaba aquí"_**

**_La señora que estaba enfrente de mi sentía que la conocía, era una mujer de pelo negro corto, entonces la reconocí, era mi madre la que estaba enfrente de mi yo me quede estática, no supe que hacer mas que llorar, la abrace sin saber que balbucear solo atine a decir "perdóname, mamá" ella me responde "de que me pides perdón" yo le contesto "por mi culpa tu moriste, yo no debí nunca haber existido, mi padre nunca me ha querido"  empecé a llorar en los brazos de ella, ella solo me dijo "no debes de culparte Ayaka yo deseaba que nacieras, sabes eres el tesoro de papá, el no te odia, quedo muy triste después de mi muerte tanto que no sabe como derramar  todo su amor en ti"_**

**_Yo sentí que sus palabras me reconfortaron, pero no era suficiente deseaba que mi padre me abrazara me dijera que me quería, entonces mi madre se aleja de mi y dice "es hora que regreses tu padre ha de estar preocupado por ti"  en ese momento todo se volvió muy oscuro, cuando desperté me encontré que estaba en mi cama, era de día, me sentía débil, cansada, cuando me di cuenta mi padre estaba en el regazo de mi cama, el estaba durmiendo, se notaba cansado, yo nuevamente me sentí triste ya que estaba siendo una carga para mi padre, nuevamente no lo soporte y empecé  llorar._**

**_Este empieza a escuchar mis sollozos despierta al verme llorando, el lo único que hace es abrazarme, al sentir su abrazo tan cálido, tan lleno de amor y me dice en mi oído casi un susurro "me tenias preocupada Ayaka, perdóname por ser tan tonto, nunca supe demostrarte ser padre, no estaba enfadado contigo, sino conmigo ya que ese día que tu naciste yo estaba en medio de una misión, y cuando regrese ella había muerto dando su vida por ti, al principio te odie, pero poco a poco empezaste a parecerte tanto ella que me dolía verte, soy un tonto, un tonto casi pierdo uno de mis tesoros, te prometo que empezaremos de cero, te querré como nunca te lo he demostrado", después de eso nos empezamos a llevar bien, empezamos a convivir mas pero no me duro mucho el gusto ya que a los pocos meses mi padre murió cuando  fuimos atacado por la aldea del sonido._**

El portador del zorro nota que Ayaka esta llorando y se da cuenta de los sentimientos que embarcan a la niña, se da cuenta de que es lo mismo, durante mucho tiempo el sintió la tristeza de no tener a sus padres cerca, por eso envidiaba a todos los niños de su clase ya que ellos si tenían a sus padres, pero ahora que sabe que tuvo unos los cuales lo quisieron aunque no pudo disfrutarlos, ella sin poder contenerse corre y abraza a Naruto, él la mira y dice-** tranquila Ayaka, contarme esto se que fue muy difícil para ti, eso requiere de mucho valor, y me has ayudado a comprender que a veces los padres toman actitudes incomprensibles, pero aun así en el fondo nos quieren con toda el alma.**

Después de media hora los dos bajan de la habitación de la madre de Naruto, Yahiko y Megumi notan distintos a ambos y ella pregunta-** ahora ustedes que les pico**- Naruto tomando asiento dice-** nada solo que ella solo sacarme de la depresión y se lo agradezco, además les pido disculpas, como su líder no debería de haber mostrado debilidad, soy un tonto.**

Yahiko mostrando una sonrisa dice-** no debe de preocuparse Naruto-sama enterarse de esa manera de su pasado a cualquiera lo hubiera hundido, así que no nos debe de  disculparse por nada, nosotros debemos de pedirle disculpas por haberle dado la espalda durante varios años.**

Naruto sonríe y dice-** no se preocupen ustedes solo seguían los lineamientos del clan, así que no hay nada que disculpar, además no me gusta eso del Naruto-sama prefiero que me digan Naruto, pero si sienten que quieren guardar cierto respeto ante la gente díganme Naruto-san.**

Los tres sorprendidos asienten y el rubio al ver que los miembros de su familia están de acuerdo dice-** bueno, pero ahora hay que preparar todo.**

Los tres se quedan mirando y preguntan-** preparar ¿Qué?**

Este continua diciendo-** preparar todo para la presentación del clan ante la aldea………………………..**

Continuara…………………

**Notas del autor:** que les pareció este episodio, se que es un episodio corto, pero lleno de sentimientos, nadie esperaba que Naruto tuviera ese pasado, es mas ni siquiera esperaban que la mas pequeña fuera despreciada por su padre, en que consistirá esa presentación ante la aldea, habrá algo para que el clan sea reconocido como parte de la aldea y así mismo respetada. Eso y mucho más ahora si en el siguiente episodio llamado: **EL CLAN HIKARI, PRESENTACION ANTE LA ALDEA.**

**NOTAS EXTRA:** no publicare hasta principios de octubre, solo les diré que en donde estoy trabajando vamos a entrar a la temporada, donde aumenta la carga de trabajo al grado de que hasta los domingos trabajare todo el día, hasta la noche, días de 9 de la mañana hasta las 11 ó 12 de la noche, todo esto se debe a que empieza en México el ciclo escolar y yo trabajo en la bodega de una papelería grande. Así que les pido un poco de paciencia y disculpa por la tardanza que se generara, no se preocupen no pienso cancelar mis proyectos, si me dan tiempo antes de que empiece es modo de trabajo publicare algo sino será lo que he hablado.


	5. Cap 05: Clan Hikari Presentacion ante

**CAP 05: CLAN HIKARI, PRESENTACION ANTE LA ALDEA.**

            Como en mi trabajo he tenido tiempo y aun no empieza la locura así que me ha dado tiempo de escribir este nuevo episodio, espero que les agrade y además hay una cosa que quiero comentarles al final del episodio. Ahora si continuemos

_Naruto si estas leyendo esto es por que ya eres el líder del clan, así que te contare una pequeña historia sobre el origen del Ryuugan, tal vez para este momento ni los miembros del grupo Ankoku ni los otros dos clanes mas importantes de La aldea recuerdan como surgieron las barreras, así que comenzare, todo comenzó hace mas de 500 años atrás de mi época, una ninja llamada Hikari creo un Jutsu en el cual sus ojos podían ver mas de 180 grados alrededor perfectamente, ella tuvo tres hijos cada uno de ellos, perfecciono ese Jutsu, pero ninguno de ellos estaba feliz ya que entre todos ellos habían discusiones internas al final cada quien tomo su propio camino, al paso de cien años los descendientes de esos ninjas se volvieron a encontrar, cada uno con un apellido distinto, uno había adoptado el nombre de su madre como apellido y así se llamo Hikari, mientras que el otro tomo el apellido Uchiha y el ultimo tomo el nombre de Hyuga. _

_Cada una de las barreras había evolucionado de acuerdo según el ninja, pero todos tenían un punto en común se enfocaron a mejorar sus ojos, para empezar los ojos del clan Uchiha apenas eran rojos, el clan Hyuga sus ojos mostraba un leve tonalidad perla, pero lo mas sorprendente era que los ojos del clan Hikari ya eran azules y no solo eso ya tenían la habilidad de copiar cualquier Jutsu._

_Después de unos cien años mas el Ryuugan se estanco mientras que el clan Hyuga y Uchiha mejoraron sus barreras, el clan Hyuga logro la mirada de los 360 grados, pero solo algunos miembros podían tener esos ojos, el clan Uchiha en cambio logro copiar la habilidad de copiar cualquier Jutsu, mientras que el clan Hikari solo había logrado diseñar la habilidad de descifrar lo oculto de cualquiera cosa, así fue hasta cuando llego un miembro del clan Hikari que se llama Ruy Hikari hizo lo impensable en esa época, logro perfeccionar el primer nivel ya que el era el único que pudo complementar los ojos ya que logro los 360 y la habilidad de copiar cualquier Jutsu, en esa época la cual ya era trescientos años antes de que tomara en posesión del clan poco tiempo después de los conflictos entre los clanes  Hyuga y Hikari el clan Uchiha comenzó siguió trabajando mucho su barrera y lograron perfeccionar la forma de sus ojos, es decir sus ojos lograron desarrollar sus tres aspas, y también logro la habilidad de análisis de los movimientos del rival, pero a un gran costo, su vista aun que detallada es muy limitada._

_Poco tiempo después el clan Hyuga logro lo impensable en ese momento, logro que todos sus miembros nacieran con el Byakugan  pero a un gran costo ya que en el proceso perdieron algo que algunos de sus miembros estaban desarrollando, era algo que aun a la fecha no se sabe. Así que además en esa época logran un gran avance el verdadero avance es que ellos lograron profundizar su mirada al grado que podían ver los conductos de chacra, este avance puso al clan Uchiha en la cima de los clanes como el clan mas poderoso._

_Mientras en cambio el Ryuugan se volvió a estancar, en ese momento no había un sistema de líder como lo hay ahora ahí fue que sucedió algo que jamás se había esperado una chica llamada Asuka Hikari logro el siguiente gran avance del Ryuugan ella fue la primera persona en lograr el segundo nivel del Ryuugan este cambio abrió nuevamente a las nuevas posibilidades ya que con un nuevo nivel y nuevas habilidades por descubrir se abrió todo un horizonte, así fue que el Ryuugan empezó a mejorar pero cuando este tuvo su primer tropezón Asuka Hikari se hizo amiga de un chico que poseía el Sharingan pero un conflicto entre ellos dos llegaron a pelear pero el chico Uchiha era muy fuerte, al grado que por equivocación la mato, este al verla morir el joven Uchiha sintió un terrible dolor en sus ojos siendo así creador del primer Mangekyou Sharingan el ojos maldito, su nombre Shinji Uchiha._

_Varios miembros con el primer nivel del Ryuugan trataron de pelear contra Shinji Uchiha pero era imposible aquel ojo, mataba a cuanto ninja lo miraba, el hijo de Asuka, Kamichi Hikari, después de un par de años de la muerte de su madre logro desarrollar el segundo nivel Ryuugan entonces el se enfrento contra Shinji Uchiha pero algo extraño sucedió con esos ojos del segundo nivel, algo que nadie esperaba, Shinji cuando ataco a Kamichi con su ojo maldito el descubrió que su ojos eran inmunes al Mangekyou y que en vez de hacerle daño, este podía regresarlo. Así fue que se descubrió la primera habilidad secreta del Ryuugan de segundo nivel, años después kamichi Hikari logro descubrir mas secretos que se ocultaban sobre el segundo nivel, mientras tanto esa época el clan Hyuga logro perfeccionar un estilo de pelea el cual destruía internamente los órganos y los puntos de chacra. Mientras que el clan Uchiha era el que se estancaba ya que ellos se volvieron excelentes analistas de batallas pero solo uno que otro miembro poseía la barrera activada, mientras tanto después de la muerte de Kamichi una niña llamada Yue Hikari ella fue una shinobi única nadie a la fecha ha logrado lo que ella logro en su corta y fugaz vida, ella a los 5 años había desarrollado el Ryuugan a los 8 ya poseía el segundo nivel, a los 10 lo había perfeccionado, y ella sentó las bases del tercer nivel del Ryuugan, un nivel que rebasaba todo lo visto anteriormente pero ella murió en el proceso del tercer nivel ya que ella descubrió un Jutsu que la mato._

_Poco tiempo después su hermano menor Iori Hikari a los 15 años desarrollo los tres niveles en menos de un año, el sentó las bases de ese nivel y además los fundamentos del clan, es decir, de esta persona surgió el grupo Ankoku y solos los miembros capaces de desarrollar el Ryuugan podrían pertenecer a la rama principal, pero tiempo después el murió asesinado por otro miembro del clan su nombre Saotome Hikari, aquí es donde entra a una época oscura de pelea de poder ya que cada vez que un miembro desarrollaba el Ryuugan del tercer nivel surgía una pelea interna por el poder del clan, se llego al punto que varios grandes shinobis murieran en esa época tan oscura para el clan._

_Hasta que finalmente casi a 200 años antes de que escribiera esto un ninja del grupo Ankoku logro por primera vez activar el Ryuugan ya que en la época ningún shinobi de ese grupo había logrado despertar el Ryuugan así que no eran tomados muy en cuenta, su nombre era Kyo Hikari el fue el primer ninja que logro hacer lo que ninguno de ellos había logrado hacer antes en el pasado, logro darle orden al clan ya que estaba al borde de la extinción, además descubrió la afinidad del clan con los elementos de luz y oscuridad._

_Después de la muerte de Kyo Hikari hubo muchos conflictos entre el clan Hyuga y Uchiha pero nada que preocuparse ya que cada clan tenia su propio sistema durante la época hasta que tome mi cargo el clan se consolido como uno de los mas importantes de Konoha nadie podía negar que un miembro del clan Hikari era como tener a todo un regimiento de ninjas, pero ahora la época que estoy viviendo es una época deplorable, de los grandes miembros que había en el pasado ya no los hay, aun te preguntaras como fue que se extinguió el clan, la respuesta es muy sencilla para que la rama principal exista debe haber un miembro del clan con el Ryuugan, en esta época soy el ultimo miembro del clan que queda con vida, nadie de mis hijos, ni de los miembros del grupo Ankoku ha podido despertar el Ryuugan y por este se que será hasta dentro de 200 años cuando tu Naruto sea lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo._

_Ahora que ya eres el líder del clan seguirá el proceso de presentación del clan ante la aldea, como es un clan extinto este dará una fiesta en la cual la Hokage hará tomar protesta de proteger la aldea ante toda amenaza. Y finalmente una pequeña prueba el cual un clan importante medirá tus habilidades, no te preocupes nada malo te pasara._

Naruto cerraba el pergamino al mismo tiempo se ponía sus lentes y decía- **esto es increíble, no creía que tanto el Ryuugan, como el Byakugan así como el Sharingan tuvieran un mismo origen.**

Megumi, como Yahiko escucharon el relato de Ásame Hikari, mientras que Ayaka estaba un poco somnolienta así que aunque presto atención se notaba que estaba muy cansada, así que ella dice-** lo siento Naruto-san pero quiero dormir, ya que mañana será el gran día en donde nuevamente el clan surja a la luz.**

Este se levanta y dice-** tienen razón lo mejor es que descansemos, ya que mañana será un día muy pesado……………..**

Al día siguiente

Una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos de perla caminaba por la aldea, realmente estaba cansada de su ultima misión, llevaba tiempo que no estaba en la aldea y se preguntaba que había pasado con Naruto, que estaría haciendo ahora ya que recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Flash back

Ella salía de la oficina de la Hokage cansada de dar su reporte de su misión, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que ella choca con alguien, ella cae al suelo, toda apenada mira abajo, entonces el ve una mano la cual ayuda a levantarse, cuando ella toma la mano se levanta, entonces mira la persona con quien había chocado y se da cuenta que se trata de Naruto.

No puede evitar sonrojarse y el rubio dice- **Hinata que gusto verte, acabas de regresar de una misión.**

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que aun estaba tomada de la mano y cuando se da cuenta, ella inventa cinco nuevas variaciones de rojo, este al notar las variaciones de coloración suelta la mano de Hinata y revisa si no tiene fiebre, ella al sentir el contacto siente que no puede más y se desmaya.

Poco tiempo después ella despierta estaba recostada en una especie de banca se pregunta que era lo que había pasado, entonces se levanta abruptamente ella mira a su alrededor y ve que esta en una área desconocida no muy concurrida, entonces ve que a un lado estaba Naruto en una tienda comprando varias cosas, el se acerca, le da una taza de te y ella lo toma entre su manos. Ella nuevamente mira el rostro de Naruto y se da cuenta de que el tiene los lentes, entonces ella pregunta- **Naruto-Kun por que tienes esos lentes.**

El con una mano en la cabeza no sabe que decir, al final solo dice- **nada es mi nuevo look, no te gusta.**

Ella con una mirada baja y nuevamente sonrojada dice- **la verdad te ves mucho mejor sin ellos.**

El jugando se quita los lentes mostrando sus ojos, ella mira nuevamente el rostro del chico pero nota algo raro en los ojos del chico, pero no quiere decir nada, entonces el se pone nuevamente los lentes, pero cuando se los quito el no pudo evitar ver la sonrisa que ella le hizo, el cuando se puso sus lentes tenia totalmente grabado en su mente la sonrisa de ella.

Entonces ve que ya es tarde y dice**- lo siento Hinata-chan pero debo de irme ya que estoy en medio de una misión.**

Hinata no comprende pero le pregunta- **¿Qué clase de misión?**

El se rasca la cabeza y dice-** una misión de clase A, es sobre los preparativos de un nuevo clan que se establecerá aquí en la aldea, mañana vendrás a la presentación del clan Hinata, te estaré esperando.**

Ella pone su clásica pose de manos y dice-** ¿Cómo una cita?**

Naruto pone con una sonrisa dice-** no, no es una cita sino mas bien una invitación ya que mañana estaré un poco solo, ya que el líder del clan que estoy ayudando ya no me necesitara durante la ceremonia. **

Ella con una sonrisa más abierta y una mirada  que hace que Naruto se quite los lentes nuevamente dice- **ahí estaré mañana con mi padre y tal vez Neji.**

Esta bien nos veremos mañana en la mansión del nuevo clan.

Fin del flash back.

Ella recuerda la mirada de Naruto la cual había visto algo distinto algo que no encajaba con el Naruto que siempre ella conocía, al que admiraba desde que era chica, a la persona que secretamente estaba enamorada, pero por miedo al rechazo no le había podido decir nada, finalmente la chica recuerda sobre el asunto y decide que lo mejor es ir  a su casa y cambiarse para ir a la presentación del clan Hikari.

Unas horas después.

Hinata iba con su padre, hermana y su primo Neji, ella iba vestida como en sus misiones pero toda su ropa era blanca mientras que Neji iba vestido con su ropa de siempre, Hinata miraba el sitio en donde estaba dando una recepción todo estaba totalmente arreglado grandes mantas negras tapaban los emblemas del clan, faroles blancos con su luz, Hinata miraba que se trataba de una vieja mansión la cual casi nadie habitaba, había escuchado rumores de que algunos ninjas de la aldea vivían ahí, su padre nunca dejo que se acercara a esa zona.

Mientras tanto Hiashi miraba el sitio el sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía a esta zona, y no le agradaba la idea de que un clan se viniera a instalar en esta aldea en donde ellos eran el clan más fuerte y poderoso.

Finalmente llegan a la zona en donde Naruto estaba, era la entrada de la mansión, este al verlos hace una reverencia y dice-** Hiashi san, Hinata-chan, Neji, sean bienvenidos a la presentación del clan.**

Hiashi mira el sitio, ve que cientos de ninjas que no están en servicio  están vestidos con sus mejores ropa de gala, mientras Hiashi mira el sitio, Hinata localiza a Shino y Kiba, se acerca a ellos y dice-** Shino, Kiba que bueno que vinieron han sabido algo sobre este nuevo clan.**

Shino de un modo misterioso dice-** he estado investigando un poco con mis insectos, pero hay algo extraño en este sitio.**

Kiba pregunta-** de que se trata Shino.**

**Nada solo que mis insectos no han podido entrar a la mansión del clan**- responde Shino muy pensativo.

Mientras Kiba escucha dice-** creí que era el único que tenia problemas, yo he estado usando mi olfato para localizar algún olor distinto a los de la aldea y no he podido localizar nada.**

Hinata un poco dudosa dice-** ¿Qué quieres decir Kiba?**

Kiba un poco molesto dice-** que tal vez el clan que se instalo no sea de fuera sino de aquí mismo………...**

Ya había pasado varias horas ya estaba atardeciendo, el día empezaba a mostrar las primeras estrellas todos esperaban ansiosos la presentación del clan, así que finalmente ven todos en medio de un gran estrado aparece Tsunade.

Ella ve que toda la aldea esta junta, ella sonríe ya que ella mas que nadie quiere ver la reacción de la aldea cuando se enteren quien es el líder del clan

Ella con voz fuerte dice:

**_"EN ESTE DIA QUE ESTAMOS REUNIDOS PARA DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A UN CLAN, COMO MUCHOS HAN CREIDO CREEN QUE SE TRATA DE UN CLAN EL CUAL SE ESTABLECERA, PERO ESTAN EQUIVOCADOS NO, SE TRATA DE ESO, HACE 200 AÑOS UN CLAN DEJO DE EXISTIR, UN CLAN EL CUAL POSEIA UNA BARRERA DE SANGRE MUY PODEROSA LA CUAL COMPETIA CON LAS OTRAS DOS GRANDES BARRERAS DE SANGRE DE LA ALDEA, SU NOMBRE EL CLAN HIKARI, UN ANTIGUO CLAN EL CUAL MI ABUELO FUE ESTUDIANTE DE UN SHINOBI DE ESE GRUPO."_**

Todos los presentes empezaban a aplaudir mientras que Hiashi miraba a la Hokage y pensaba que por que todo se le hacia muy extraño ya que el no había visto a nadie mudarse de una aldea a otra, aunque eso si vio a Naruto moverse de un lado a otro, finalmente su hija se acerca y le pregunta-** padre acaso conoces a sus miembros o de que se trata este clan.**

El solo contesta-** si algo así, en la biblioteca Hyuga hay una referencia de ese clan, se les conoce como los historiadores de la hoja, ellos poseían una barrera inferior a la de nosotros, mi abuelo cuando niño me contaba cosa de su niñez, me decía que siempre había conflictos entre el clan Hyuga y el clan Hikari, de cien peleas que había entre esos dos clanes 50 eran ganados por los Hyuga y 50 por los Hikari.**

Hinata sentía que su padre le ocultaba algo pero conociéndolo no le diría nada mas así que dijo-** así que debemos seguir mostrando superioridad, ya que es un clan algo reducido.**

En ese momento las tres siluetas del grupo Ankoku hacen su aparición, Yahiko estaba ahora vestido con un pantalón blanco con unos vivos en negro, con una chamarra sencilla  de color negro con vivos en blanco y en la espalda el símbolo del clan Hikari. Mientras que Megumi estaba vestida también con una ropa parecida al de su hermano pero esta en vez de ser un pantalón era una falda corta, con una botas de color blanco, en cambio Ayaka ella estaba vestida con un pentalón pescador blanco con unos vivos en negro, y en vez de una chamarra como la de sus hermanos ella sale con una chamarra muy parecida a la de Naruto, pero en vez de naranja era de color blanca, y a su espalda tenia el logo del clan.

En eso Hinata escucha varios comentarios sobre que conocían a aquellas personas, que habían trabajado juntos en misiones, así que ella piensa que tal vez ellos son descendientes de ese clan. Mientras tanto Hiashi miraba a los alrededores, ya que el por medio de los documentos del clan conocía que ellos poseían un Doujutsu parecido al suyo.

Después de mas palabras de Tsunade Hiashi pone atención ya que ella dice que líder del clan se presentara ante ellos, en ese momento Hiashi se pone listo e inconscientemente activa el Byakugan, para verlo mejor, entonces de la entrada de la mansión se ve se abre sus puertas principales, de la mansión sale una silueta vestida con ropa totalmente negra, con una túnica que cubre toda su persona, Hiashi mira detenidamente a la persona, pero descubre algo, no puede ver a través de esa ropa, era como si algo evitara verlo, en ese momento ve que Naruto se para junto a el y le dice-** es imposible que vea a través de esa ropa ya que esta diseñada para evitar ver su contenido.**

Hiashi mira con recelo a Naruto y dice- **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

Naruto con su clásica sonrisa dice- **por** **que he estado ayudándolos durante un mes y el ha estado dejado de esa ropa, nadie lo conoce, ni yo.**

Hiashi pone una cara rara, por que tanto misterio, si es solo un clan mas que renace, finalmente ve como el llega hasta donde esta la Hokage, así que mira como ella abre un pergamino el cual esta escrito los nombres de los clanes de la aldea, en ese momento la silueta extiende una mano, y de las puntas de sus dedos saca los muerde para que brote sangre, mientras lo hace Hiashi mira detenidamente y ve que con un dedo escribe

**_"CLAN HIKARI"_**

**_"LIDER: Naruto UZUMAKI"_**

Hiashi no podía creer lo que sucedía ya que estaba a un lado del líder del clan Hikari, entonces mira a un lado a Naruto y moviendo los labios sin emitir ni un sonido dice-** ya se dio cuenta, ahora vera lo que sucederá.**

En ese momento Hiashi con su Byakugan sigue mirando y ve que lentamente la silueta se quita la capucha desapareciéndola, cuando todos ven que se trata de Naruto, el cual estaba vestido con la ropa de siempre pero esta vez en vez de ser naranja ahora era de color blanco y negro, en el hombro en vez de tener el remolino ahora poseía en su ropa ahora poseía el logo del clan Hikari,

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro………….

Siete siluetas estaban aparecidas alrededor de un lugar oscuro, una silueta dice-** nos queda poco tiempo para lograr nuestro objetivo.**

Otra silueta dice-** si pero aun falta encontrar al demonio de cinco colas, y el de nueve esta muy protegido por la aldea, además ya no es un chiquillo débil, y cuenta con demasiado aliados.**

En eso una mirada muestra sus tres aspas y dice-** no se preocupen antes de lo esperado traeré al zorro de las nueve colas, nadie puede con mis ojos, y el caerá victima de mi Mangekyou Sharingan.**

Mientras tanto en la aldea….

Kiba y Shino no salían de su asombro, no podían creer que Naruto fuera el líder del clan, Shino inquieto dice- **¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?**

Kiba dice sorprendido-** con razón todo el tiempo estuve oliendo a Naruto pensaba por que estaba en todos lados haciendo deberes, pero no calcule que el estuviera involucrado en eso.**

Shino dice en un tono lúgubre-** para engañar a tu enemigo debes primero engañar a tus amigos.**

Mientras tanto Hinata tampoco salía de su asombro, ella jamás espero que Naruto fuera líder de un clan, desde que niña lo observaba, miraba su soledad como nunca tuvo a nadie a su lado, como tuvo que luchar siempre para ser reconocido, dar mas que los demás como lucho para obtener verdaderos amigos, ahora verlo así parado en ese sitio, con la cara de sorprendidos ya que nadie esperaba algo así, ella sonríe y dice entre labios-** felicidades Naruto-kun, te lo mereces.**

En ese momento todos los clones de Naruto desaparecen y ven que el Naruto que esta en la plataforma también lo hace, Hiashi espera que el Naruto que esta a su lado desaparezca pero no sucede nada, toda la aldea mira hacia donde queda el Naruto y este empieza a hablar- **saben yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando descubrí que tenia esta barrera, no es que todos los días alguien que fue despreciado por cosas que no viene al caso, sea descendiente del clan mas antiguo de la hoja, en serio se lo juro**.

En ese momento el empieza a caminar en medio de la aldea, muchos de los jóvenes no entendían sus palabras y este cuando subía la tarima continua diciendo-** pero ahora como líder del clan Hikari prometo que daré todo lo que tengo para proteger esta aldea que amo, así como a los seres que estimo, se que para algunos estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles, pero se que saldremos airosos si trabajamos juntos como una verdadera familia.**

Hiashi molesto por ser tan tonto y caer en la broma del líder del clan Hikari dice con una voz alta y fuerte- **se que en este momento debe de haber una lucha de demostración de algún miembro del clan contra un habitante de la aldea, sino me equivoco.**

Naruto sin quitarse los lentes asiente, entonces el continua hablando**- entonces como líder del clan Hyuga reto al líder del clan Hikari a una pelea.**

Naruto se quita momentáneamente los lentes y frotándose los ojos dice- **acepto el reto, contra quien debo de pelear.**

Hinata iba a dar un paso hacia delante pero una seña de su padre la detiene y dice**- no puedo enviar a mi hija ya que solo nos avergonzaría no solo a mi sino a todo el clan ya que es una shinobi muy débil como para hacerte frente.**

El ve con su Ryuugan como Hinata baja la mirada y aprieta las manos en seña de tristeza, mientras que Hiashi sigue hablando-** tampoco puedo enviar a Neji ya que el representa el Bounke, el por el momento no tiene voz ni voto, así que yo te enfrentare…..**

Naruto mira como Neji aprieta las manos en seña de molestia, así que con una sonrisa dice- **esta**** bien acepto………………………**

Continuara……………..

**Notas del autor:** Que les pareció este episodio, no creen que Hiashi tenga miedo de que el clan Hikari sea superior al clan Hyuga, cual de los dos barreras de sangre hermanas será mas fuerte, Naruto derrotara fácilmente a Hiashi o será una batalla en donde se probara realmente el poder del Ryuugan. Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado:** RYUUGAN VS BYAKUGAN**

**Nota extra:** no se si acepten sugerencias pero les sugiero que durante el mes y medio que no actualice lean uno de mis fic mas viejitos el cual se llama DIGIMON: MI LADO OSCURO. Este fic es considerado como uno de los mejores fics de Digimon que se han escrito en ya que en el año 2003 este gano un premio de una pagina web por ser el mejor de aventura y acción. Disfrútenlo y ahora si nos vemos en Octubre o tal vez antes………..


	6. Cap 06: Ryuugan Vs Byakugan

**CAP 06: RYUUGAN VS BYAKUGAN**

Todos miraban ansiosos ya que no habían visto nunca que dos barreras se enfrentaran en una pelea de exhibición, muchos se preguntaban que tipo de técnicas mostraría el clan Hikari ya que ahora ellos eran la novedad del clan así que también era una buena oportunidad de medir el poder de ellos.

Hiashi caminaba junto con Hinata y Neji ambos iban con la cabeza gacha ya que les había dolido el modo en que el líder del clan les había hablado. Para Hinata era una dolorosa verdad la cual no quería aceptar

Mientras tanto Neji estaba furioso ya que aunque el era un Jounin Hiashi lo consideraba algo inferior a el, Hiashi llegaba a una especie de tarima de unos veinte metros de largo por lado, mientras que por otras escaleras Naruto subía meditando en lo que sus ojos habían visto, pero aun así decide pelear, en ese momento una mano lo detiene y ve que se trata de Yahiko que le dice- **por favor Naruto san, no derrote a Hiashi solo pelee con el hasta el punto en que los dos se vean forzados a retirarse.**

Naruto lo mira y dice-** ya se, ya lo entendí, tratare de no vencerlo.**

En ese momento el sube a la tarima de batalla, mientras tanto Sakura recuerda la platica que habían tenido el día anterior….

Flash back.

Sakura estaba sentada a la entrada de su casa, agotada por el papeleo que causaba el resurgimiento de un clan, cuando de repente alguien golpea su ventana, ella curiosa se acerca, abre cuando ve que se trata de Naruto, ella se acerca y le pregunta-** ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Este le contesta-** la verdad me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.**

Ella extrañada asiente y antes de que ella contestara dice-** pero no aquí, vamos a  otro lugar.**

Aun mas extrañada asiente, después de eso ambos salen por la ventana, después de unos minutos llegan a los rostros de los Hokages, ahí ve a Naruto sentado, mirando el sitio, mientras que ella mira y ve a todos los clones de sombra trabajando en lo que hace falta, entonces Naruto dice-** gracias por venir.**

Sakura aun mas extrañada pregunta-**para que has querido hablar conmigo.**

Naruto se levanta y dice-** sabes después de mañana tendré demasiadas responsabilidades, pero quiero que sepas algo.**

Ella lo mira seriamente y este continúa diciendo-** que no romperé mi promesa, aunque eso signifique que me cueste la vida.**

Ella sonríe, sabe que Naruto no será capaz de romper su promesa y eso le agrada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, este continúa diciendo-** sabes otra cosa Sakura te traje aquí por otra cosa, y es… es… sobre mis sentimientos.**

Sakura no sabe que decir esto no lo esperaba, la verdad de Naruto uno nunca sabe que esperar, entonces ella lo mira con ojos preocupados y este continua diciendo-** sabes una cosa Sakura-chan quiero decirte que tu… tu… me gustas mucho.**

La peli rosada queda en shock no sabe que contestar, entonces recuerda las palabras de Yamato y entiende lo que quiere decir, finalmente con una mirada llorosa dice-** yo también te quiero.**

Naruto no salía de su sorpresa, estaba feliz por que ella compartiera ese sentimiento, pero la voz de Sakura lo saca de su felicidad ya que continua diciendo-** pero no como tu imaginas, yo te quiero pero como a un hermano.**

En ese momento Naruto se le borra la sonrisa de sus labios  y con una cabeza baja se da la vuelta, antes de que este intentara darse la marcha Sakura lo detiene de la ropa y le dice-** lamento no corresponderte, pero sabes, algún día encontraras a ese alguien especial  el cual te llenara tu corazón de alegría.**

**Lo se, Sakura-chan, te agradezco que me hayas escuchado pero es tarde y además tengo mucho que contarle a ellos tres, ellos tienen derecho de saber el pasado del clan, así que nos vemos-** dice el portador del zorro sin darle la cara a ella.

En ese momento el desaparece en una estela de humo, pero para ella se sentía terrible, aunque sabia que había hecho lo correcto ella nunca lo vería como hombre, ella ve como esta anocheciendo, esta empezando a hacer frio, ella ve que a un lado esta la chamarra de Naruto, ella ve que el piensa en todo, la toma, y se la pone, aun triste decide irse a dormir a su casa, en ese momento en una de sus bolsas encuentra una nota que dice:

**_Sakura-chan aunque se que me ves como a un hermano  quiero que tengas eso, es una copia de la información recopilada del clan, quiero que la leas, ya que desde este momento eres miembro del clan Hikari._**

**_Atte_******

**_Naruto Uzumaki líder del clan Hikari _**

Ella por un momento olvida su tristeza inicial y sonríe, finalmente ella se dirige  a su casa mas tranquila…………..

Fin del flash back

Sakura miraba el sitio en donde pelearía Naruto, además ella estaba feliz por el, se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando……….

Mientras tanto en la pelea……………

Hiashi y Naruto estaban en posición, de repente cuatro jounins que jamás habían visto se colocan en cada esquina, estos haciendo rápidamente unos movimientos de manos, levantan una barrera para que nadie salga herido.  En ese momento la Hokage se pone en medio de ellos dos y dice-** COMIENCEN.**

Hiashi rápidamente hace unos movimientos de mano y dice-** Byakugan.**

Naruto rápidamente saca unos kunais y se los lanza a Hiashi, este los atrapa con las manos y los lanza a Naruto, este con un movimiento rápido los vuelve a tomar y los guarda en su porta Kunai.

Hiashi sorprendido ya que  ese insolente había tomado este molesto le dice-** que esperas, muéstrame tu barrera de sangre, vamos muéstramelo.**

Naruto aun con sus lente sonríe, sabe perfectamente que Hiashi tiene mas experiencia que el así que la forma mas fácil de igualarse es desesperarlo, así que decide no usar su barrera al principio ya que aun por otra parte no de adapta perfectamente a ella.

En ese momento el dice-** Jutsu multiclon de sombras.**

En eso aparecen siete copias las siete copias salen atacar a Hiashi, este rápidamente bloquea los ataques y con rápidos movimientos los desaparece, pero para Naruto es suficientemente cerca entiende el estilo de Hiashi, es muy parecido al modo de pelea de Neji pero aun así tiene sus diferencias muy marcadas

Hiashi molesto saca un par de shuriken lanza, después de mirar a Naruto  como esquivaba al mismo tiempo que la tomaba con una mano, ese lanza el otro y este lo vuelve a detener pero entonces no se da cuenta de que  debajo de la segunda shuriken había otra, esta no la puede evitar impactándose en los lentes de el.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el gran manejo que tenia Hiashi sobre los shurikens, Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados, pero sabia que había llegado el momento de revelar su barrera a la aldea, así que tranquilamente abre los ojos un momento para cerrarlo nuevamente y dice-** entonces peleemos en serio.**

Hiashi se lanza nuevamente hacia Naruto pero este sin abrir los ojos esquiva todos como si estuviera viéndolos con los ojos abiertos, Hiashi mas molesto que nunca golpea a Naruto pero sin usar chacra, Naruto se levanta pero aun manteniendo los, este totalmente molesto dice-** hasta cuando me mostraras, esa famosa barrera de los Hikari.**

**En serio quieres verla, pero ten en cuenta que si lo hacemos podemos salir muy heridos-** dice Naruto muy serio.

**No me importa, no dejare que la aldea tenga la idea que el clan Hikari es superior al clan Hyuga me enferma, así que mejor derrotando a su líder**- dice Hiashi mostrando un lado que no es común en el. Así que Naruto lentamente abre sus ojos y los muestra a la aldea, Hiashi pensando que se esta burlando de él dice-** no te burles de mi Naruto, muéstrame tu barrera de sangre.**

Mientras tanto Hinata que miraba la batalla nota los ojos de Naruto, ella ve un brillo distinto de los ojos y ella le grita a su padre- **padre, los ojos de Naruto, hay algo raro en ellos.**

Naruto sonríe ya que se da cuenta de que Hinata sin la necesidad de Byakugan se había dado cuenta de su barrera de sangre sonríe-** así es Hiashi, tengo la tercera barrera hermana……**

Antes de que Naruto siguiera  hablando este  empieza a pelear con su Taikugan, pero este usando su habilidad de sus ojos empieza a ver los  movimientos del estilo de pelea de Hiashi, a los pocos minutos Naruto empieza a imitar los movimientos de Hiashi, este ve que Naruto lo empieza a imitar, entonces el sonríe ya que solo imita los movimientos ya que en ningún momentos ha expulsado chacra de la palma de la mano.

Mientras tanto fuera……….

Sakura esta mirando la batalla, sorprendida por el modo en que  Naruto empieza a moverse igual que Hiashi,  en ese momento escucha detrás de ella que dos chunnins dicen-** por esto nos pidió la Hokage que formáramos un consejo de chunnins verdad, estamos evaluando a ese shinobi.**

Uno comenta-** por lo que se, este chico fue entrenado por Jiraiya sama.**

El otro contesta-** en serio, entonces debe ser muy poderoso.**

Este dice-** si por ejemplo tengo entendido que el Taijutsu de clan Hyuga es único, pero lo increíble es que este chico esta aprendiendo a usarlo en tan poco tiempo.**

Mientras tanto en la pelea, Hiashi se había alejado de Naruto ya que este había logrado lo impensable, el ya dominaba el Taikugan como él, en ese momento dice- **es imposible ni siquiera Neji en tan poco tiempo podía hacer esos movimientos, como lo has logrado.**

Naruto sonríe dice-** esta es una habilidad del Ryuugan, al igual que el Sharingan puedo copiar cualquier Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu , además no tuve la necesidad de copiar todo su estilo, en serio, ya que desde hace años puedo hacer eso.**

En ese momento el extiende su mano y crea un Rasengan, antes de que Hiashi reaccionara el ya había logrado impactar el Rasengan en el pecho de Hiashi, este choca con la barrera, cayendo, lentamente se levanta y dice-** vaya técnica, es una poderosa técnica con la cual puedes matar a cualquiera, pero serás capaz de atravesar tu técnica con esto.**

En ese momento Naruto se lanza nuevamente al ataque imitando los movimientos de Taikugan pero Hiashi le grita-** que esperas, por que no vuelves a utilizar tu rasen quien sabe como lo llames.**

Este le contesta-** si eso quieres eso tendrás**- para ese momento el ya había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a Yahiko ya que ambos querían derrotar al otro así que nuevamente empieza a rehacer el Rasengan y nuevamente se lanza para golpearlo, en ese instante Hiashi gira rápidamente creando su Giro Celestial la cual repele el ataque de Naruto recibiendo el daño por su propio ataque lanzándolo, cuando el ve que este esta tirado en el suelo detiene su  ataque y dice- **este es el poder del clan Hyuga.**

Todos están sorprendidos ya que ven que Naruto no se puede levantar, Hiashi mirando con arrogancia ve que Naruto esta inconsciente, cuando de repente ve que el suelo se rompe y de este sale Naruto intentando golpearlo como lo hizo con Neji en el examen, pero Hiashi se mueve rápidamente hacia atrás evitando el golpe.

Entonces el Naruto que esta tirado desaparece y se ve un hoyo, el Hyuga comenta- **no soy tonto recuerda que vi tu examen y se que saldrías con alguna cosa así que no desactive mi Byakugan.**

Naruto sabia que eso no serviría de nuevo otra vez, así que piensa como hacer para golpearlo solo una vez con un golpe de chacra, así que decide usar la segunda habilidad secreta de su Ryuugan, así que rápidamente crea cuatro clones, cada uno se pone en posición, sin dar una orden todos los clones lanzan varias Shurikens y kunais, Hiashi viendo la situación nuevamente realiza su Giro Celestial protegiéndose del ataque de Naruto.

Mientras tanto el usa su Ryuugan, mira detenidamente la barrera absoluta y ve un punto débil, un punto el cual que no tuviera una vista tan fina como la suya, jamás la hubiera localizado, por eso era el mejor jutsu del clan Hyuga el "Giro Celestial" cuando, el Hyuga termina de aplicar su técnica, Naruto esta sonriendo ya sabe que hacer, entonces mira donde esta Hinata y de repente sin que nadie se diera cuenta un clon de Naruto aparece detrás de ella.

Hinata se sorprende y este sin perder el tiempo dice-** sabes aplicar el jutsu del Giro Celestial**- Hinata totalmente sonrojada asiente y este continua preguntando-** ¿Tu padre sabe que ya lo puedes hacer?**- ella  dice que no, este guardando información le pregunta-** te diste cuenta de su punto débil verdad**- Neji que estaba mirando como el verdadero Naruto y al mismo tiempo escuchaba lo que preguntaba el clon así que mira a Hinata y ve que asiente, entonces el finalmente dice-** no me equivoque contigo, tus ojos son superiores a los de Neji y a los de tu padre.**

En ese momento el desaparece, mientras tanto en la batalla, Naruto no había dejado de batallar el trata de evitar que nuevamente Hiashi vuelva a hacerlo, pero Naruto presionando a Hiashi vuelve a invocar mas clones y ahora se volvía una gran pelea, mientras tanto el original empieza a hacer varios movimientos cuando de repente cancela las copias y Naruto dice-** elemento viento: flechas oscuras.**

Naruto lanza la flecha, y en ese instante Hiashi repite el Giro Celestial, pero algo raro sucede con la flecha que lanza hacia la barrera la atraviesa sin que le causara nada chocando con la barrera para proteger a los de la aldea.

Hiashi cuando termina con su ataque ve que paso, se pregunta por que el ataque no lo repelió, entonces se pregunta si sus ojos tienen una segunda habilidad, entonces le dice-** acaso tienes una segunda habilidad.**

Naruto sonriendo muy a su estilo dice-** si, mi barrera tiene una segunda habilidad, y es la de descubrir los puntos débiles o secretos de todo lo que hay en mi alrededor. Y he descubierto el punto débil de tu barrera y  ahora veras como puedo atravesar tu barrera.**

Hiashi no quería creer en las palabras de Naruto así que se prepara para derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto con Hinata……………

Hinata mirando la batalla comenta-** el Giro Celestial posee un error, este error consiste en una pequeña abertura que se abre cada cierto momento, es muy variable, solo alguien con una gran vista puede detectarlo, algo así como su barrera de Naruto, yo he tratado de evitar ese punto pero es imposible.**

Mientras tanto en la batalla………….

Naruto corre hacia la barrera del clan Hyuga, este de de un movimiento rápido lanza su palma abierta, en ese instante se produce una gran explosión, dejando una gran nube de humo, cuando la nube desaparece se ve como ambos están con la palma de su mano a unos milímetros de su rival, ambos se levantan y dice Hiashi- **es interesante pelear contigo, pero creo que dejaremos esta pelea hasta aquí. **

Naruto sonríe y dice-** si tienes razón, dejemos aquí la pelea en serio.**

Ambos se levantan al mismo tiempo se estrechan la mano, todos aplauden, y miden el desempeño de la batalla, Sakura escucha a los chunnins que posiblemente a Naruto lo asciendan de grado, así que ella se siente feliz de que haya superado su prueba, en ese momento ve que ambos bajan de la plataforma, mientras Naruto se dirige a su mansión, Hiashi llega ante su hija y le dice-** por eso es la razón por la cual no podías aplicar la técnica correctamente, tratabas de evitar ese punto débil.**

Hinata baja la mirada ante su padre, entonces el sonríe y dice-** sabes creo que me siento orgulloso de ti, no solo por el hecho de que puedes aplicar ese jutsu, sino estas mostrando ser una verdadera heredera de la familia.**

Hinata alza su mirada y piensa si es un clon de Naruto, pero el vuelve a decir-** me iré a la mansión, ustedes diviértanse, es una orden.**

Hinata sorprendida ve como su padre se aleja del sitio, cuando estaba ya lejos y casi no había nadie, se mete a un callejón oscuro donde no hay nadie, a los pocos momentos ve como Megumi llega y dice-** le ayudo a llevarlo a la mansión Hyuga.**

Hiashi asiente cuando en ese momento el se desploma inconsciente……………

Momentos antes dentro de la mansión…………..

Naruto entraba en la mansión con un paso lento cuando Yahiko y Megumi lo alcanzan, este lo ven quieto sin  mover ni un musculo, en ese momento el dice-** jutsu multiclon luminoso de sombras.**

En ese momento el crea una copia, y dice a Megumi-** localiza al señor Hyuga y ayúdalo a llegar a su mansión, el apenas tiene fuerzas para mantenerse de pie-** al terminar decir eso, el Naruto original cae inconsciente, por efecto del ultimo ataque.………………..

Yahiko dice- **has lo que dijo Naruto-san**- en ese momento ella desaparece, mientras que el ayuda a cargar a Naruto con la ayuda de su clon que había hecho, mientras lo lleva el piensa-**_ por eso hiciste el clon de luz para estar en la celebración y no preocupar a los invitados………………._**

Continuara……………..

**Notas del autor:** Listo he terminado otro episodio, aunque no es lo mejor que pueda hacer, espero que cumpla con las expectativas, que creen que haya pasado en el último ataque, fue tan fuerte el ataque de los dos se derrotaron. Que será ahora de Naruto que ya ha sido presentado ante la aldea, que será lo que suceda eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado: LA CAIDA DEL OJO BLANCO.

Por favor no se si ya me hicieron caso pero si quieren leer algo mas de mi les recomiendo mi fic de Digimon, es uno de los mejores fics de la página, así sabrán el tipo de autor que soy. No actualizare hasta que alcance la cantidad de 65 reviews, no es broma ya lo he hecho.


	7. Cap 07: La Caida del Ojo Blanco

**CAP 07: LA CAIDA DEL OJO BLANCO**

Hola antes de continuar quiero aclarar una cosa que he detectado, se trata sobre que muchos reviews empiezan con estimada, y en realidad soy un hombre el que escribe esta historia, el nombre de Iori es por Iori yagami de KOF y jestez es una invención personal, ahora si arreglado el pequeño desentendido continuemos con este episodio y pido una disculpa por el modo agresivo que trate a todos ustedes en el episodio anterior, ahora si vamos.

_Era un sitio muy extraño, era como la sala de una habitación de hospital no conocía a nadie, veía todo el sitio muy distinto a lo que el conocía, entonces ve que hay una silueta sentada en la puerta de una sala de operaciones, el lentamente se acerca y descubre que se trata de su padre el cuarto Hokage._

_Este ve que su padre esta muy nervioso, entonces ve que sale un ninja medico, que le dice-** felicidades Yondaime- sama es un varón.**_

_Con una gran sonrisa este ve el pequeño bulto que acaba de nacer, en ese momento ve que un shinobi de la aldea se acerca su ropa totalmente rota, parte de su frente escurría sangre. Minato al verlo así se queda un momento sin habla y este dice-** Yondaime-sama la aldea, la aldea, esta bajo ataque, es el zorro de nueve colas, nos va matar a todos.**_

_El con su hijo en brazos medita la situación, después de un minuto de estar así en silencio alza la vista, el tercero esta ahí, espera su respuesta, este con un tono serio dice-** ya se que hacer.**_

_En ese momento el tercero y dice- **debemos actuar rápido Minato, sino el zorro destruirá todo.**_

_El Hokage aun con su hijo en brazos mira a al tercero y le dice-** quiero que mi hijo sea considerado como un héroe, ya que dentro de él residirá el zorro encerrado.**_

_El tercero le pregunta- **¿Qué pasara contigo?**_

_Este__ contesta-** ya sabes lo que sucederá, moriré, simplemente.**_

_En ese momento el toma su hijo en brazos y lo mira, ve al pequeño con una ternura, sabe perfectamente que será la ultima vez que lo vera en ese momento dice- **"ALGUN DÍA ESPERO QUE ME PERDONES POR LO QUE VOY A HACERTE HIJO MIO, SE QUE ME ODIARAS, PERO NO SOLO LO HAGO POR LA ALDEA, SINO LO HAGO POR TI TAMBIEN, TE QUIERO MUCHO Y AL MENOS PUDE CONOCERTE.**_

_Después de eso el da indicaciones de que le entreguen al niño y cuando se lo entregan dice-** ninguna palabra a Kushina hasta que se recupere.**_

_En eso desaparece con su hijo en brazos, mientras dentro de la sala de operaciones, el ninja medico que estaba tratando a Keiko decía-** hay complicaciones.**_

_Otro medico dice- **¿Qué sucede? **_

**_No son uno sino dos- _**_contesta el medico ninja._

_En eso ayudan a Kushina a dar la luz de su segundo hijo, el parto se vuelve muy difícil al grado en que notan que la mujer esta demasiado débil, pero feliz de haber dado la luz a sus mellizos._

_El ninja medico le dice-** felicidades es madre de un niño y de una niña, ambos están bien.**_

_En eso que revisa a la pequeña, una pared que daba a las afueras del hospital se rompe abruptamente, uno de los ninjas médicos rápidamente protege a la madre y a la criatura._

_Mientras que ven que por la abertura entra una niña de uno 15 años, vestida de una ropas antiguas, sin una banda que la identifique como parte de la aldea, en eso los ninja  médicos se ponen en posición de ataque mientras que el que estaba cerca del bebe se lo entrega a su madre, y todos se preparan para atacar a la extraña, en ese momento ven como los ojos de la extraña se vuelven dorados y dice-** solo nació un niño.**_

_Varios ninjas médicos que estaban ahí, se extrañan de la actitud de esa persona, cuando ven que de sus manos hace un movimiento de manos, todos salen disparados hacia atrás y vuelve a decir-** solo nació un niño.**_

_En eso todos los ninjas empiezan a repetir-** solo nació un niño.**_

_En ese momento todos quedan inconscientes, la niña lentamente se acerca a la madre que se aferraba a su bebe y ella le dice- **¿Quién eres tu?**_

_Ella le contesta-** alguien que quiere ayudarte.**_

**_No es cierto, ¿Qué le harás a mi hija?_**_- pregunta Kushina con una gran angustia en su voz mientras apretaba en sus brazos al pequeño bulto, la niña dice-** me la llevare, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella y por ti Keiko.**_

_Kushina se extraña y dice- **¿Cómo sabes mi antiguo nombre?**- ella le contesta sin apartarle la mirada de Kushina, mientras esta veía como sus ojos azules estos se transformaban en dorados-** se mas de lo que imaginas Kushina, me darás el bebe y solo recordaras que diste la luz solo a Naruto.**_

_La niña miraba con esos extraños ojos dorados a Kushina, mientras tanto ella no podía apartar su mirada de ella, por mas que intentaba no podía hacerlo, en ese momento ella siente que su mente se pierde, que no puede desobedecer aquella voz, lentamente extiende sus manos entregándole a su bebe, mientras ella lo hace dice inconscientemente-** adiós mi adorada Kushina.**_

_La extraña la mira, ve como lentamente se queda dormida, después de colocarle mas sabanas para protegerla, mientras salía mira un momento a la pequeña que aun tiene los ojos cerrados, su pelo rubio y le dice- **esta bien pequeña te llamaras Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki como tu madre.**_

Naruto habría los ojos estaba demasiado cansado, mientras se levantaba se preguntaba que había sido eso, en eso entra Yahiko y este al verlo despierto le pregunta- **Naruto- san como se encuentra ahora.**

El pregunta-** ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?**

**Solo una noche, ayer fue la presentación y fue todo un éxito rotundo**- el comprende eso y vuelve a preguntar- **una cosa, hay algo mas que me hayan ocultado en relación a mi nacimiento.**

Yahiko extrañado dice-** no, es todo lo que sabemos.**

**Estas**** seguro**- dice Naruto en un tono muy molesto.

El jounin del clan dice-** si estoy seguro sino mi padre nos hubiera contado todo.**

Naruto nota que lo que le dice Yahiko es verdad así que piensa que lo que soñó es eso, un mal sueño.

Una semana después…………..

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Naruto había sido presentado ante la aldea como líder del clan Hikari, toda la aldea hablaba bien de la fiesta dada por el clan, mientras tanto Naruto solo había tardado un día en recuperarse, en cambio Hiashi aun no se levantaba de su cama, tan fuerte había sido el golpe que recibió que apenas se podía mover de su cama.

Mientras tanto el durante la semana investigo todo sobre su nacimiento quería confirmar que solo era el, ya que había algo que no le agradaba en su sueño, pero al final los reportes marcan que realmente solo el había nacido así que se tranquilizo y se dedica a empezar a entrenar adecuadamente a manipular los jutsus manipulando la luz y la oscuridad.

Durante ese tiempo el había practicado de noche para manipular la oscuridad ya que recuerda lo que había leído en el pergamino que le había dejado Ásame Hikari:

_Naruto para este momento ya deberás de estar totalmente listo para manipular tu elemento, si tú manejas el fuego te recomiendo que comiences con manejar la luz, si tienes la tierra te recomiendo que inicies con la oscuridad, si manejas el rayo lo mas conveniente que inicies con la manipulación de la luz, si manipulas el agua seria mas conveniente es que manipules primero la luz, si manipulas el viento lo mas conveniente que inicies con la oscuridad._

_Te digo esto ya que al principio te será difícil manipular ambos a la vez pero después de manejar más la manipulación del primer elemento te será sencillo manipular el segundo, después de eso te sugiero que entrenes de acuerdo al tipo de elemento que manejes, por favor sigue al pie de la letra, he visto cientos de shinobis los cuales al tratar de manipular el segundo elemento el cual no son acordes terminaban muertos o lisiados de por vida._

Naruto ya había practicado con sus clones durante las noches ahora quería aprender algo de luz, mientras que el entrena algún jutsus de elemento viento y trata de combinarlo con la luz, Ayaka esta con el practicando los jutsus básicos del ninja para demostrar que ella puede aprobar el examen que esta cerca, mientras tanto a lo lejos del sitio de entrenamiento estaba Hinata observándolos, ella admiraba mas a Naruto ya que ahora poseía un poder asombroso, además ella se había enterado de que el día anterior a Naruto lo habían ascendido a Chunnin llevándolo mas cerca de su meta.

Naruto ya se había dado cuenta de que Hinata lo observaba a unos 50 metros, este molesto ya que no se acercaba a mas, decide emboscarla usando un clon la encuentra en donde estaba, ella sorprendida casi cae de la rama que esta subida, Naruto sin una muestra de modales este la toma de la mano y se la lleva donde esta el verdadero.

Ella al verlo pone inventa una nueva coloración de rojo imposible de imitar, este feliz de verla le dice**- Hinata que haces aquí.**

La Hyuga no sabe que decir ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con el sin desmayarse, entonces recuerda sobre su ascenso y dice-** nada solo… solo… vine a felicitarte sobre tu ascenso.**

Naruto ve que la chica le inventa algo rápido, pero no le da importancia ya que durante toda la semana no había tenido tiempo de hablar con algunos de sus amigos, así que pasar un momento con ella estará bien.

Así que decide sentarse a un árbol, el le hace la seña de que siente a su lado, cuando ella lo hace le pregunta-** tu padre como esta.**

Ella tartamudeando le contesta-** esta bien apenas hoy pudo levantarse sin la ayuda de nadie.**

El feliz dice-** en serio, que bien la verdad estaba un poco preocupado, ya que no era mi intención lastimarlo de ese modo.**

Hinata olvidándose se su timidez le pregunta-** ¿Qué sucedió en la pelea?**

Naruto rascándose la cabeza dice-** nada solo atravesé el jutsu del giro celestial, y ambos nos golpeamos directamente, aunque pude ver el golpe no pude hacer nada para esquivarlo, creo que ya descubrí un punto débil en mi Ryuugan y es que aunque pueda ver todo, no soy capaz de evitar todos golpes si mi reacción es lo suficientemente lenta.**

Hinata sorprendida por la astucia en que Naruto analiza su barrera ella dice-** pero aun así eres increíble, en cambio yo… yo… soy una inútil aun no puedo corregir el error del giro celestial, por mas que tarto no puedo, no soy mas que una shinobi inútil.**

Naruto en eso se levanta y ve que Ayaka estaba dormida en un árbol cercano y entonces se acerca y dice-** yo no creo que seas así Hinata, creo que tienes mas potencial que Neji solo ten mas confianza en ti.**

En ese momento Naruto hace un clon de sombre y ese clon carga a Ayaka, entonces el clon que carga a la pequeña espera una indicación, entonces el verdadero le dice a Hinata-** me podrías hacer un favor, voy a entrenar un rato mas así si me podrías hacer el favor de acompañar mi clon a la mansión, si quieres después de eso te invito a comer rameen, en serio, lo juro.**

Ella sintiéndose realmente importante le toma importancia a sus palabras y dice-** lo hare, deja que yo me la lleve y tu quédate con tu clon a seguir entrenando.**

El rascándose la cabeza asiente y dice-** esta bien Hinata, pero de todos modos te acompañara mi clon para que de vuelta me traigan algo de comer, ya que me gustaría comer aquí contigo.**

Ella sonriendo ya que Naruto la estaba invitando a comer asiente, ella toma a la niña y ambos desaparecen del lugar, en ese momento él sigue practicando durante unos 15 minutos, de repente el baja su banda tapando sus ojos  y dice-** Itachi se que estas ahí, desde hace rato note tu presencia.**

En ese momento una gran parvada de cuervos aparece enfrente de él, lentamente los cuervos se junta revelando el cuerpo de Itachi. Este en un tono serio dice-** por que no huiste.**

**No es necesario huir recuerda que yo soy como ejercito, y además he estado entrenado esto para derrotarte**- En ese momento Naruto se lanza hacia Itachi pero como este cree con los ojos tapados el errara el ataque, y efectivamente Naruto lanza una shuriken hacia el otro lado donde no había nada.

Itachi sonriendo piensa-**_ esta loco o que le pasa se tapa los ojos con su banda y ataca sin ni siquiera saber donde esta el enemigo, esta desesperado, pero debo apurarme a atraparlo. _**

En ese momento el rápidamente decide acabarlo rápido con sus manos realiza los sellos y dice-**_ elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego._**

Rápidamente de la boca de itachi sale una bola de fuego, el ataque era tan rápido que a Naruto lo iba a golpear y este ni enterado, cuando de repente Naruto brinca hacia un lado y evita el ataque, el shinobi de clase S se pregunta como es que había escapado de su ataque, entonces con mas cuidado toma unas kunais y las lanza hacia este.

Naruto no puede moverse y "aparentemente recibe el ataque", entonces  Itachi cree que se trata de pura suerte ya que no sabe como es que el había esquivado el ataque, mientras tanto pensaba en algún modo de quitarle la banda para atacarlo con su ojo y acabar así con todo, en ese momento se le ocurre una idea, hace un clon y este lo lanza a atacar, cuando eso sucede ve algo extraño, ve como este esquiva el ataque como si nada hubiera pasado, y lo hace con una gran rapidez, el empieza a entender el modo que esta usando, ve que el detecta los ataques con chacra, así que decide usar el taijutsu.

Así que lentamente se empieza a acercar y de repente lanza un ataque con una kunai, pero Naruto no la puede esquivar y recibe el ataque. Itachi realmente piensa que Naruto estaba entrenando para poder detectar el chacra con sus ojos cerrados, entonces piensa darle la golpiza más grande de su vida. Al grado de mandarlo inconsciente a la guarida.

En ese momento el trata de acercarse cuando de repente Naruto sonríe y dice- **has caído en la trampa.**

Su mano izquierda lanza una kunai con una precisión increíble, al grado que Itachi debe esquivar el ataque y se pregunta que diablos esta pasando.

Mientras tanto Naruto después de haber lanzado la kunai hacia Itachi, destruyendo al clon que había hecho, y nuevamente lanza varios shuriken hacia este, el realmente no sabe que es lo que pasa, no sabe como de un momento a otro el se volvió tan hábil, como si no tuviera nada que cubriera sus ojos, ya que esta atacándolo con una excelente precisión.

Este para evitar el daño del la pelea con Taijutsu decide alejarse ya que debe de analizar todo lo que había visto con su Sharingan, nota que cuando el se aleja Naruto se queda estático como si no lo pudiera detectar.

Este extrañado se pregunta que esta pasando analiza que al principio cuando lo ataco con una shuriken y piensa-**_ el no se movió, era como si esperaba el ataque para que yo me lo creyera, luego lance la bola de fuego y este la esquivo eso me hizo creer que podía detectar los jutsus con chacra, decidí no atacarlo con un Genjutsu por que con sus ojos tapados no hubiera habido ningún efecto._**

Sigue mirando y se da cuenta de algo, un error en  la estrategia de Naruto, y sigue pensando mientras que sigue mirando a Naruto cuando este lanza un shuriken mientras Naruto lo esquiva por milímetros-**_ el cometió un error cuando hice el clon, ya que esa técnica es tipo Taijutsu, y aun con chacra es un ataque físico._**

Mientras Naruto mira como Itachi esta estático, piensa que su estrategia le esta dando resultado rápidamente hace unos sellos al mismo tiempo que crea un clon y este se transforma en un arco rápidamente toma el  y dice-** elemento viento: flecha de oscuridad.**

Del arco de Naruto surge una flecha oscura, ve que Itachi se sorprende por ese jutsu y rápidamente la lanza pero ve que algo raro sucede ve como su flecha de oscuridad se transforma en una flecha de viento, al mismo tiempo Itachi esquiva ese ataque y se coloca en otra rama de otro árbol.

Mientas tanto Itachi aunque hubiera visto ese jutsu con su Sharingan no pudo copiarla, se pregunta por que, si es solo una técnica de elemento viento, entonces se da cuenta de otra cosa, se da cuenta de que Naruto posee una barrera de sangre o que creo un jutsu que solo el lo puede dominar.

Así que decide tratar de copiar el ataque de la espada de viento y ve que no puede copiar la oscuridad que las cubre, así que pregunta-**¿con que tienes una nueva técnica?, aunque poco eficaz.**

Mientras Naruto hace un gesto de frustración, y piensa-**_ maldición como pensé que este jutsu con dominarlo seria suficiente, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que requiero la oscuridad para que sea más eficiente, ahora la he regado._**

En ese momento Itachi hace un movimiento de manos y lentamente Naruto ve como el se transforma en cuervos y empiezan a volar en círculos alrededor de él, Naruto sabia que había caído en un Genjutsu, así que nuevamente hace la posición de manos para desactivar el Genjutsu.

Mientras tanto fuera del Genjutsu, Itachi observa como el portador kiuuby hace la pose de manos para cancelar este, se da cuenta totalmente de su estrategia y de su punto débil, así que lo intensifica.

Entonces Naruto ve como de la nada salen niños lanzándoles piedras gritándole- **fuera de aquí maldito monstruo, nadie en la aldea te quiere.**

Naruto sabia que esto no era cierto, pero no podía hacer nada, aun no podía deshacer un Genjutsu, y eso le molestaba a sobre manera, ve que todo se vuelve oscuro, de repente los niños que lanzaban piedras, estas se transforman en Shurikens y kunais.

Este aun debajo de su banda dice-** maldición de nada me sirve tener esta barrera de sangre si no puedo eliminar este Genjutsu.**

Pero siente que ya no puede escapar, trata de seguir luchando, pero aun así no puede hacer nada, ya que siente que su cuerpo se queda congelado y trata de decir, pero recuerda que esta solo, entonces trata de pelear, sabe que su clon llegara de un momento a otro con ayuda, solo debe de soportar, ya que el aun sabe que no es rival para Itachi.

En ese momento siente que todo desaparece, entonces  ve que alguien ha llegado para apoyarlo, cuando gira ve que se trata de Hinata, el no sale de su sorpresa ya que la ultima persona que esperara ayuda fuera de ella.

El mira en donde esta Itachi y dice**- Hinata que haces aquí.**

Hinata veía a Naruto una mirada de enojo, estaba molesta con el y le dice-** dijiste que necesitaba mas confianza en mi misma, creí que confiabas en mi, pero por que me alejas cuando estaba en peligro.**

Naruto dice-** Hinata como supiste que estaba en problemas.**

**Lo supe cuando el clon apresuro el paso y yo le invente que tenía algo que hacer. Así que me regrese a cierta distancia y usando mi Byakugan  vi que estabas peleando con él**- dice Hinata muy seria.

Naruto solo observaba a Hinata y le dice-** no Hinata, no es eso, ya sabes que estaba entrenando aquí e Itachi solo me localizo.**

Ella le contesta-** no es cierto, se que te habías dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que tu Ryuugan alcanza grandes distancias de visión periférica, por eso mandaste a Ayaka a la mansión con tu clon y a mi para que no exponernos.**

 Naruto baja la cabeza y dice-** lo siento, la verdad, conoces a este shinobi.**

Hinata asiente y dice-** si, se llama Itachi Uchiha, es un ninja de rango S, el es famoso por la matanza de todo su clan.**

Naruto alzando su banda y colocándose sus lentes dice-** entonces sabes lo peligroso que es, si vas ayudarme deberás de tener cuidado ya que si usa su ojos será el fin para nosotros.**

Naruto miraba a través de sus lentes mientras pensaba- espero que nos de suficiente tiempo ya que si el logra usar su ojos no solo acabara conmigo sino también con Hinata.

En ese momento Hinata hace los sellos para activara el Byakugan, cuando su mano es detenida por la de Naruto y le dice-** por favor trata de no usar tu Byakugan, si lo usas el con un solo movimiento de sus ojos puede matarte.**

Entonces ella entiende la situación, así que decide escuchar lo que Naruto va a decir y este dice- **mira Hinata Itachi estará enfocado en mi, tratare de distraerlo para que lo ataques por la espalda, solo así podremos derrotarlo, cuando lo ataques, solo usa tu barrera de sangre un solo instante.**

Hinata comprende lo delicado, debe de ser muy cuidadosa así que Naruto atrae su atención creando una gran nube de humo al mismo tiempo crea cientos de clones, pero Itachi rápidamente brinca y empieza a golpear los clones, en ese momento  nota Itachi que Hinata esta a su espalda, entonces se preocupa ya que sabe que un golpe del clan Hyuga será suficiente para matarlo.

Entonces se prepara para golpearla cuando se da cuenta de que un Naruto se acerca pero en vez de tener el clásico puño tenía la mano extendida, así que se da cuenta de que solo es un clon y que ese Naruto se trata de la chica Hyuga, en ese momento ese Naruto golpea a Itachi con la palma abierta pero este se transforma en una nube de humo, entonces se da cuenta que se trata de un clon.

Del suelo aparece Itachi y toma las piernas de Naruto y este dice-** Jutsu elemento tierra: sepultura subterránea.**

En ese momento Naruto es enterrado en el suelo hasta la cabeza, finalmente Itachi sale del suelo y dice-** de verdad crees que seria un tonto en caer en ese juego tan tonto.**

En ese momento Naruto sonríe y dice-** creo que el engañado fuiste tú.**

En ese momento ese Naruto desaparece e Itachi se pregunta que fue lo que había visto, juraría que había visto la mano de Naruto que despedía Chacra como lo hace el clan Hyuga, en ese momento se pregunta si esa barrera de sangre que había escuchado tenia mas habilidades, entonces decide destruir todos los clones usando un jutsu de fuego.

Cuando desaparecen todos, ve que Naruto esta sentado en el suelo como si estuviera esperando a Itachi, este sabe que se trata de una trampa ya que el nunca haría algo así, finalmente trata de localizar a la Hyuga ya que sabe que ella es capaz de atacar a su espalda y acabar con el.

En ese momento se cansa de esperar y dice-** sal de ahí chica Hyuga ya que será más doloroso si no sales.**

Hinata saliendo de su escondite sale mostrando su Byakugan, entonces Itachi se pregunta si será ella o es un clon de Naruto. En ese momento Itachi se le ocurre una idea y dice-** chica Hyuga ¿Quieres saber algo en relación a Naruto?**

Hinata se estremece ya que siempre estaba interesada saber mas de él, en ese momento guarda silencio e Itachi nota eso y empieza a decir-** deseas saber el por que Naruto tuvo esa infancia llena de dolor y tristeza.**

Hinata sentía que temblaba, su corazón no paraba de palpitar, ella siempre había mirado a Naruto ser un niño que siempre sonreía, un niño alegre, pero el sabia que era solo una apariencia ya que la había notado siempre esa tristeza y ese dolor de la soledad, ella admiraba esa parte, esa parte ya que sin importar la adversidad el seguía sonriendo.

En ese momento Naruto se levanta y grita- **calla Itachi, ella no esta involucrada en esto.**

Itachi ve que lo había logrado, había logrado que el verdadero Naruto perdiera el control, así que dice- si deseas saber el por que sal de tu sitio y huye, ya que como el lo dijo, no es un asunto tuyo.

Hinata temblaba en su sitio, una mano la toca y ella gira y ve que se trata de Naruto, entonces se pregunta si el que esta ahí es otro clon o el que esta con ella. Lentamente ve como pasa el tiempo y ve que ella no desea salir, así que Itachi decide presionar mas a Naruto y empieza a decir-** sabes por que le decían monstruo a él, por que los adultos hablaban a sus espaldas, ese terrible que ha tenido relegado a el casi hasta aplastar su sueños.**

Naruto ya muy enfurecido se quita sus lente mostrando que se trata el que esta en medio, Itachi detecta que ese Naruto que estaba de espalda y se había levantado y que además el muy tonto se había quitado sus lentes era el verdadero. Así que el baja y mientras cae hace unos sellos, cuando cae dice-** jutsu paralizador de cuerpos.**

En ese momento Naruto trata de moverse, pero ningún musculo le responde, entonces comprende lo que siempre le había dicho Jiraiya que su único punto débil era que siempre perdía el control, ahora Itachi lo tenia como el quería, así que ya sabia que debía de terminar con todo, en ese momento Itachi dice- **Mangekyou Sharingan.**

Naruto ve como los ojos de Itachi se transforman, Itachi sonríe y dice-** sabes Naruto si hubieras mantenido la calma hubieras podido seguir peleando, pero ahora es el final de todo.**

Itachi dice-** dios del cielo nocturno.**

En ese momento Naruto sabe que todo termino, nadie que no posea un Sharingan a podido sobrevivir a un ataque con el Mangekyou Sharingan. Cuando trata de moverse como Hinata aparece enfrente de él. Nota con su Ryuugan que ella tenia activado el Byakugan, al mismo tiempo que ella toma una pose de batalla clásica del clan, momentos después dice-** yo te protegeré Naruto,**

Naruto no podía creerlo Hinata se había interpuesto justo en el momento en que el había lanzado su genjutsu maldito. En ese momento para el que le parece una eternidad, ve que Hinata no se mueve, ni un ápice, no sabe como reaccionar, en ese momento Itachi seriamente dice-** no te preocupes seguirás tu.**

En ese momento se escucha que alguien dice-** Jutsu elemento bosque: gran muralla de madera.**

En ese momento en frente de Hinata se forma una gran muralla de Madera, Itachi ve que los refuerzos habían llegado, ve que por un lado aparece Yamato con los ojos cerrado, mientras que otro sale Kakashi con su ojos del Sharingan abierto, mientras que a su espalda aparece Tsunade, Itachi ve que esta en total desventaja, así que dice-** Naruto, corriste con suerte, pero recuerda, ese es el precio que pagan todos los que te protegen.**

En ese momento ven que Itachi se transforma en cientos ce cuervos desapareciendo del lugar.

En ese momento Naruto puede moverse y lo primero que hace es correr al lado de Hinata, al llegar junto a ella ve que aun ella no se mueve, entonces Naruto le dice- **Hinata estas bien.**

Ve que no hay respuesta, el preocupado le toca el hombro, cuando lo hace ve como ella cae de espalda, Naruto se acerca mas a la Hyuga y nota sus ojos aun con el Byakugan activado sus ojos antes de un gris perlado hermoso, ahora eran un gris opaco sin vida, aun de sus ojos se notaban lagrimas recién salidas. Naruto impávido solo grita-** HINATA!!**

Ve que ella ha muerto por protegerlo de aquel ojo maldito, tanta es su furia que de golpe suelta cuatro colas del Zorro, antes de que perdiera mas el control Yamato usa un sello para dominar el poder de Naruto, en ese momento Tsunade corre al lado de Hinata, ya que aun cuenta con la esperanza de que aun no sea muy tarde, así que la revisa, mientras tanto Naruto solo mira el suelo ya que otra vez por su debilidad había perdido a alguien estimado para él.

Kakashi miraba como Naruto nuevamente se derrumbaba en la depresión pero esta vez no podría ayudarlo a recuperarse, en ese momento Tsunade sorprendida grita- **esta viva, esta viva.**

Naruto reacciona y dice- **en serio, que bien.**

Ella usando un jutsu medico trata de curar a Hinata y ve algo extraño, ve que no puede curarla, y dice-** es extraño al parecer  no puedo curarla**- ella trata nuevamente pero obtiene el mismo resultado entonces La Hokage dice-** esta viva, pero esta en estado vegetal, su mente fue totalmente destruida.**

Naruto sabiendo que había una posibilidad de curarla dice lo siguiente-** lleven a Hinata a la mansión Hikari.**

Todos sorprendidos lo miran y Tsunade dice-** ¿Qué crees poder hacer por ella?**

El dice-** tratare de salvarla, recuerda que en la mansión Hikari hay una biblioteca ahí tal vez podre encontrar algo que pueda salvarla.**

Todos miran la determinación de Naruto y entienden que ella le salvo la vida, así que rubio, toma a Hinata y dice-** te prometo que te sacare de esto Hinata, lo juro.**

Continuara………….

**Notas del autor:** que les pareció este episodio, nadie esperaba que Hinata se interpusiera en el Mangekyou Sharingan, pero Naruto podrá salvarla, si la llega a salvar ella seguirá siendo la misma o será cierto lo que dijo la Hokage su mente estará destruida. Eso y mucho más en el siguiente episodio llamado:** YUE HIKARI.**

**Notas extras:** se que esto es repetitivo pero espero que puedan ustedes leer uno de mis antiguos proyectos en lo que actualizo este, mi recomendación mas sana es que se pasen a leer el fic de Digimon: Mi lado oscuro, considerado el mejor fic de aventura y acción, ya que el siguiente episodio tardara un poco en salir.


	8. Cap 08: La Hipotesis de Yue Hikari

**CAP 08: LA HIPOTESIS DE YUE HIKARI**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Hinata había recibido el ataque, Hiashi solo había tardado unas cuantas horas en enterarse de lo sucedido, furioso de la actitud de el líder del clan Hikari fue a visitarlo para exigirle que le entreguen el cuerpo de su hija, al llegar ven que los tres miembros del clan estaban de un lado a otro revisando todo, entonces el líder del clan Hyuga habla fuertemente diciendo- **vengo a ver al líder del clan Hikari.**

En ese momento Yahiko se detiene y dice-** lo sentimos Hiashi-sama pero Naruto-san esta ocupado revisando la biblioteca.**

**Entonces lléveme con el para ver la biblioteca**- volvía a replicar, entonces Yahiko ve que no había ningún peligro, ya que nota aun el estado convaleciente del líder del clan mas poderoso de la aldea, este lo lleva a la mansión, después de mucho caminar llegan a una puerta gigante de color ocre, en la entrada decía "Biblioteca" cuando entran, Hiashi no puede creer lo que ve.

El observa a cientos de Narutos leyendo libros, el observa la biblioteca y este se sorprende ya que ve que es una biblioteca aun mas grande que la de la aldea, este se pregunta si cada clon lee cada libro que hay en esta biblioteca, entonces de un estante aparece La Hokage leyendo un libro sobre uso y manipulación de neuronas, este al verla le dice-** Hokage-sama exijo una explicación de lo sucedido y el estado de mi hija.**

La Hokage deja de estudiar el libro y dice-** su hija por el momento esta fuera de peligro, ya que de alguna manera su Byakugan le ayudo a evitar el toque mortal del Mangekyou Sharingan, pero algo extraño sucede ya que de algún modo su mente se perdió, y mis jutsus curativo no la alcanzan, por eso estamos en la biblioteca del clan buscando algo que nos ayude a curar a su hija, el mas comprometido es Naruto el esta en estos momentos corriendo un gran riesgo.**

Hiashi no comprende el riesgo y dice-** ¿Cuál riesgo?**

Tsunade pendiente de Naruto dice-** el al usar su jutsu multiclon de sombra el adquiere toda la experiencia de cada clon pero debe tener cuidado ya que cuando cancele la técnica puede literalmente destrozar sus neuronas por el conocimiento adquirido.**

Hiashi entendía la situación y sabia que ahora Naruto realmente estaba tomando en serio de ayudar a su hija entonces se da media vuelta y dice- **entonces yo también investigare en los datos del clan Hyuga debe de haber algo que nadie conoce y tal vez pueda ser de ayuda, si me disculpan debo de retirarme.**

La Hokage comprende que Hiashi no desea quedarse atrás y decide ayudar también.

De eso ya había pasado una semana ni el clan hyuga había tenido éxito ni ellos, ya había estudiado varios libros y en todos ellos solo había encontrado cosas que ella sabia, pero nada sobre el problema de Hinata, pero también encontró cosas increíbles sobre el uso del Ryuugan en jutsus médicos, operaciones casi imposibles, con un Ryuugan se volvían posibles y hasta cierto punto reales.

En cambio veía como Naruto estaba tirado inconsciente, era la cuarta o quinta vez  del día que le pasaba eso, se acerca y con sus jutsus médicos le regenera la salud, después de un rato el se levanta y la Hokage con esperanza le pregunta- **Encontraste algo que fuera de utilidad.**

Naruto baja la mirada y dice-** en realidad nada que nos pueda servir, solo encontré detalles oscuros sobre la época del clan Hikari y mas jutsus del clan que puedo usar con el Ryuugan.**

Tsunade derrotada dice-** me voy, voy a ver a Hinata y después a ver algunas cosas pendientes en la aldea, regresare en la noche.**

Naruto asiente y decide revisar la ultima sección de la biblioteca del clan, una sección la cual desde el principio Yahiko y Megumi le habían dicho que no valía la pena ya que solo ahí había teorías sobre el uso del Ryuugan pero ninguna comprobada.

Así que entra y empieza a tomar varios rollos, lentamente los abre y empieza a leerlos encuentra cosas tan disparatadas como un Ryuugan haciendo que con sola una mirada matara a alguien, otros sobre que se puede abrir puertas dimensionales para atrapar al enemigo, y unas muchos mas voladas sobre la posibilidad de volar sobre el aire sin la necesidad de un jutsu especifico.

Naruto leía y leía cada pergamino, pero cada uno de ellos era tonto y estúpido, sus esperanzas para encontrar algo para ayudar a Hinata se iban desvaneciendo, finalmente toma un pergamino y este le llama fuertemente la atención no por lo que decía sino por quien lo había escrito, era una hipótesis de Yue Hikari.

El con saber de que se trata lo abre y empieza a leer:

_De acuerdo con los conocimientos sobre el origen del Ryuugan, Byakugan y Sharingan y saber que se tiene un mismo origen, además de investigar las similitudes y diferencias que cada una de las barreras de los tres clanes, he llegado a la conclusión de que El Ryuugan de primer nivel con la cantidad suficiente de chacra, además con una decisión de arriesgar la vida, puede copiar el Byakugan y el Sharingan por solo unos minutos, ya que los tres Dojutsus tienen el mismo origen y comparten algo común, que es el uso de los ojos. Así yo misma me he puesto a estudiar esta hipótesis y he logrado copiar aunque solo en apariencia el Byakugan del clan Hyuga, pero aun así solo en apariencia, ya que no he podido usar las habilidades que nos diferencian, así que con un calculo de energía he deducido que se requiere tres veces mas chacra para controlar aunque sea por 10 minutos, pero además de eso se requiere un gran control sobre el Ryuugan ya que un descuido, podría ser fatal. Otro detalle es que si se puede controlar por 10 minutos el Byakugan o el Sharingan por separado junto con el uso del Ryuugan, debe existir la posibilidad de controlar aunque sea un minuto el Ryuugan junto con el Byakugan y el Sharingan al mismo tiempo, pero si se usa la misma cantidad de chacra solo durara un minutos y diez días de descanso, pero claro solo es una hipótesis, aun con mi poder del chacra que se necesita para el tercer nivel que he creado, no puedo hacer esa copia de dojutsus._

_Yue__ Hikari._

Naruto cierra el pergamino y lo guarda ya que se le ocurre una idea, antes de decirla hace los sellos correspondientes y dice-** Byakugan.**

En ese momento sus ojos toman un color a perlado pero aun manteniendo el color azul de su Ryuugan, este feliz piensa en las posibilidades de copiar el Byakugan y el Ryuugan así que también ve el detalle del chacra y ve que no hay ningún impedimento ya que el posee una fuente ilimitada de chacra, aunque sabe de sus peligros debe de hacerlo así.

En la noche…………

Tsunade, Sakura, Jiraiya, Yamato y Kakashi estaban reunidos alrededor de Hinata que dormía "plácidamente" en una cama, ella estaba vestida con una yukata color perla, el sabia que en la tarde Ayaka había venido a peinarla y darle de beber algo para evitar que se deshidrate, el conciente de la situación y del poco tiempo que había dice-** he encontrado algo que pueda ayudar a Hinata, solo que el riesgo es muy grande ya que lo que voy hacer necesito minimo tres veces la cantidad de chacra que poseo para hacerlo.**

Sakura intrigada pregunta-** ¿de que se trata esa solución?**

El con una mirada seria dice-** voy a copiar el Byakugan y el Mangekyou Sharingan.**

Tsunade piensa que Naruto se volvió loco ya que esa teoría era simplemente imposible nadie podía copiar una barrera de sangre a menos que perteneciera al clan que la posee, entonces ella intrigada le pregunta-** ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?**

De sus ropas el saca el pergamino y se lo entrega a la Hokage para que lo lea, ella al estudiarlo y viendo lo poco practico le dice-** es muy poco probable que suceda Naruto y además de donde sacaras el chacra que necesitas. **

Este sonríe y dice-** del único sitio que se.**

En ese momento Sakura se levanta y dice-** estas loco, intentaras liberar una de las colas del zorro, debería de matarte para evitar que hagas esa locura.**

Naruto baja la mira, durante ese momento se queda en silencio, segundos después el vuelve a alzar la mirada y mira directamente a Hinata y dice**- ella arriesgo su vida en salvarme, yo no puedo evitar en pensar en eso.**

Todos ven en la cara de Naruto la desesperación de querer ayudar a su amiga, así que Tsunade dice- **entonces que realmente pretendes Naruto**.

Naruto sonriendo dice- **pretendo usar el Byakugan para ver dentro de ella.**

En ese momento Kakashi dice- **eso es imposible solo puedes ver el interior sus puntos de chacra, y no su mente.**

En ese momento ahí sonríe Naruto diciendo**- es ahí donde entra el Mangekyou Sharingan, ya que como no se usarlo correctamente, debo de entrar a su mente y solo se que el Sharingan puede hacerlo, si no hubiera posibilidad, ni lo intentaría, se que el Sharingan puede entrar ya que el se Sasuke entro en mi ese día que nos reencontramos pero aun así necesito que sea el Mangekyou Sharingan.**

Entonces Sakura tratando de entender sus palabras dice- **el Byakugan es para mirar en su interior y el Sharingan para enfocarte en su mente así como tener total libertad dentro de ese Genjutsu, y necesariamente el ojo maldito para no caer presa de ese poder.**

Naruto sonriendo dice-** exactamente Sakura-chan, solo que esa es la parte mas fácil, lo difícil es su ejecución ya que solo necesito una cola del zorro para poder entrar a su interior **

Yamato dice- **lo hare, te ayudare, pero durante esta noche Naruto seguirás un entrenamiento, el cual consistirá en poder controlar la energía de una sola cosa en un estado de calma total, si consigues hacer eso, no habrá ningún problema y podrás ayudar a Hinata.**

El rubio asiente, ambos se levantan y dice- **mañana en la tarde lo haremos, preparen todo para entonces- **finalmente sale de la habitación de Hinata para entrenar.

Al día siguiente……………….

Naruto estaba sentado meditando, detrás de el se veía una cola del zorro saliendo, además de que la mirada de Naruto estaba muy tranquila, al parecer el entrenamiento había dado sus resultados, en ese momento Yamato sella la cola del zorro y dice-** buen trabajo Naruto con esto ya puedes controlar la cola sin perder la razón por dos minutos.**

Naruto se levanta y dice-** bien entonces en la tarde nos veremos ya que necesito descansar.**

El sale del sitio donde estaba y pasa a la habitación de Hinata, el al entrar ve que Ayaka cuida de Hinata, la esta peinando y ella dice-** Naruto-san que hace aquí, debe de descansar en la tarde deberá de hacer eso.**

Este le pregunta-** acaso estas enterada de lo que voy a hacer en la tarde.**

La niña asiente y dice-** debes tener cuidado Naruto-san no quiero perder a mi primo.**

**Nada de eso sucederá**- dice Naruto mostrando su confianza y mira a Hinata, ella tenia los ojos abiertos, mostrando sus ojos antes perlados y brillantes ahora opacos y muertos, no le agrada nada esos ojos, aun hay rastros de esas lagrimas que no se habían borrado, aun en su mente rondaba las palabras de Hinata que le decía "Yo te protegeré… Naruto"

Entonces oye la voz de Ayaka que dice-** ya me entere de la verdad sobre el líder de nuestro clan, antes de que digas algo, deja que hable, me siento orgulloso de ser tu familiar ahora entiendo muchas cosas las cuales no lograba comprender, ahora dentro de tres días es mi examen final, me gustaría que fueras conmigo para después festejemos por graduarme.**

Naruto ve la confianza y en poco tiempo ella había mejorado bastante dice- **solo tienes este día para aprender este ninjutsu kage bushin no jutsu**- en ese momento Naruto le muestra como se hace y le dice-** si realizas este ninjutsu frente a Iruka de seguro te pasara.**

La  chica mas feliz que nunca asiente y dice-** bueno me tengo que ir ya que debo de ir a ver a mi amiga que me esta ayudando con mis materias.**

Naruto sonríe y dice-** bien pero no llegues tarde.**

En ese momento Ayaka sale del cuarto de Hinata y el la mira y solo susurra- **no te preocupes yo te salvare.**

Ese mismo día mas tarde……………

Todo estaba listo, habían ido al domo de batalla ya que ahí había suficiente espacio para que Naruto pudiera concentrar el chacra, mientras tanto habían llevado el cuerpo de Hinata ahí mismo, y en un futon la habían acostado, con solo su Yukata sin ponerle ninguna sabana encima.

Naruto estaba ahí enfrente de todos, estaba desde hace un cuarto de hora en meditación ya que necesitaba estar lo mas tranquilo posible. Finalmente Yahiko se acerca y le dice-** Naruto-san todo esta listo.**

Entonces el abre los ojos y mira directamente el rostro de su amiga, el al ver ese rostro por un momento pierde el control pero rápidamente lo recupera empieza a emitir el chacra de su primera cola, cuando cree que tiene el suficiente chacra hace los sellos y dice-** Byakugan. **

En ese momento sus ojos se tornan blancos aunque se nota que aun conserva la tonalidad azul de sus ojos entonces ve si realmente es cierta esta hipótesis decide hacer una prueba en ese momento empieza a concentrar su energía para ver los puntos de chacra lentamente ve que la ropa de Hinata se transparenta hasta el punto que puede ver a través de su ropa viendo su hermoso cuerpo como si no tuviera nada encima, ve sus perfectas formas, su piel blanca, sus pechos de buen tamaño, sus piernas perfectas.

En ese momento Naruto se sonroja fuertemente al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata sin su permiso, cancela el intento de Byakugan regresando sus ojos a la normalidad y se dice a si mismo-** dios mío ahora parezco mas al ero-sensei, creo que si me afecto de todos modos estar con el todo este tiempo.**

**Estas bien naruto, por que interrumpiste la prueba, algún descontrol sobre tu cola**- preguntaba la hokage preocupada,

Naruto no respondía, solo estaba respirando un poco mirando a hinata, se notaba un poco el sonroja, así extrañados se preguntan que había pasado, el sella nuevamente la cola del zorro y dice-** lo intentare de nuevo, perdí la concentración por que vi algo que no debía, pero me he dado cuenta de que la hipótesis es cierta, puedo usar el Byakugan y el Sharingan con mis Ryuugan.**

Todos esperan a que Naruto se tranquilice, cuando ve que esta listo ya que desapareció el sonrojo de sus mejillas dice-** hay que intentarlo otra vez, estoy listo.**

En ese momento vuelve a liberar la cola del zorro y nuevamente hace los sellos del Byakugan pero antes de intentar otra cosa cierra los ojos y dice-** Mangekyou Sharingan. **

En ese momento Naruto se enfoca en los ojos de Hinata y con la combinación de ambas barreras ve que poco a poco empieza adentrarse en la mente de la heredera del Souke. Ene se momento el cierra los ojos y cuando los abre ve que ya no esta dentro del domo de peleas del clan sino en un bosque oscuro, donde hay demasiada vegetación, el rápidamente empieza a correr para tratar de encontrar a Hinata pero ve que es imposible, entonces decide usar el Ryuugan de sus ojos para localizar a la chica, en ese momento cuando lo hace la encuentra oculta entre unas cuevas.

El rápido corre hacia donde esta ella, cuando esta cerca ve que ella tiene activado el Byakugan como si estuviera vigilando de que nadie la encontrar, en ese momento el se acerca y dice-** Hinata aqui estas.**

Ella levanta la vista y entonces Naruto se da cuenta de no es la Hinata de ahora sino la Hinata de cuando eran genins. Ella le contesta- **Naruto como me encontraste.**

El sonríe y dice-** use mi Ryuugan para encontrarte, pero lo mas importante es que salgamos de aquí, encontrare la forma de sacarte de esta ilusión, pero lo importante es que tengo que sacarte de aquí.**

En ese momento el extiende su mano y ella con miedo la toma mano de Naruto, este se da cuenta de que su mano esta sucia y ensangrentada, mira su rostro y ve que también su rostro tiene tierra y muchos moretones, en ese momento se pregunta ¿de que diablos se tratara la ilusión?

En ese instante la ayuda a levantarse y dice-** espera un poco iré a revisar los alrededores.**

El le da la espalda y mira fuera de la cueva mientras tanto Hinata va detrás de el, el revisa cuidadosamente el área desea ver que peligros hay o cual es el punto débil del las ilusiones causadas por el ojo. En ese momento siente un fuerte golpe detrás de su espalda, cuando mira ve que se trata de Hinata pero ahora ya no era la niña de 12 años con la que se graduó sino la chunnin que conoce.

Por un momento ve su ropa y ve que esta totalmente sucia y rota entonces Hinata dice-** no dejare que me engañes Naruto, una vez confié en ti y me traicionaste.**

En ese momento ella sale y ve como desaparece delante de el sin poderse mover, después de unos minutos de descanso el logra levantarse, se pregunta que es lo que ha pasado para que ella lo golpeara, así que rápidamente usando su Ryuugan busca nuevamente a Hinata, cuando la encuentra, no le agrada lo que ve, así que rápidamente corre hacia el sitio en donde se encuentra Hinata.

Mientras tanto con los demás…………..

Todos miraban como Naruto se había quedado inmóvil era como si su mente se hubiera desconectado del cuerpo, ven que la cola del zorro esta ahí, quieta, cuando de repente ven que la boca de Naruto empieza a escurrir sangre, todos están preocupados pensando que es lo que había ocurrido dentro de la mente de Hinata.

Yamato estaba preocupado ya llevaba un minuto en ese estado y si sabia que si pasaba mas de dos minutos las cosas se pondrían peor y tendrían que suspender todo hasta que Naruto se recuperase.

Mientras tanto dentro del genjutsu……………….

Naruto corría lo mas rápido posible ya que dependía de cada segundo para llegar en donde estaba Hinata ya que lo que había visto era seguramente el origen de su lamentable estado físico, brincaba arboles, había lagunas gigantes las cuales las cruzaba caminando, nuevamente usa su Ryuugan y desde lo lejos podía ver que Hinata estaba en medio de una pradera al fondo estaba una gran pared de roca, estaba acorralada. Ella por todos los medias trataba de escapar pero le era imposible, en ese momento ve a cinco siluetas que la rodean y se lanzan al ataque, en ese momento el dice-** debo darme prisa antes de que le hagan daño……………..**

Mientras tanto con Hinata……….

Hinata estaba en posición de ataque, esperando pacientemente a que la ataquen, las siluetas estaban inmóviles, de repente una de las siluetas sale a la luz siendo su padre, Hinata como puede se defiende de los movimientos de su padre en ese momento una segunda silueta ataca a su espalda la Hyuga se da cuenta de que se trata de Neji la cual era atacada por su espalda.

Ella haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logra esquivar el ataque pero de repente ve que del suelo se rompe y de este sale Kiba este con un movimiento rápido le rompe su chamarra dejándola solo con su playera mostrando un poco de su blanca piel al mismo tiempo tirándola al suelo.

Ella tirada respira agitadamente trata de ponerse de pie cuando su padre de repente se pone enfrente de ella y dice-** Hakke Kuushoo (palma de Ocho Diagramas).**

Ella no puede evitar el ataque lanzándola lejos al final se estrella con la gran pared de roca, ella cae al suelo, de su boca empieza a salir sangre, al mismo tiempo siente que el están quitando chacra rápidamente, ella mira a su espalda ve a cientos de insectos que se están alimentado de ella.

Hinata trata de quitárselos pero esta demasiado débil para poder moverse, cuando logra quitárselos, apenas se estaba levantándose ya que no sentía sus piernas todo su cuerpo le dolía, en ese momento no se da cuenta de que Neji estaba a su espalda ya que por culpa de los insectos el chacra que le habían consumido habían desactivado su Byakugan.

Cuando ella voltea para ponerse a la defensiva el dice- **has entrado a mi circulo primita débil y estúpida Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Golpe de los 64 puntos).**

Ella no puede hacer nada para evitar el daño de su primo pero el ultimo punto en vez de lanzarla cerca la lanza nuevamente hacia atrás, cuando de repente siente un puñetazo en la cara, cuando se da cuenta ve que se trata de Naruto y este sonriendo dice-** Ráfaga Uzumaki.**

En ese momento ella siente cuatro patadas la elevan por los cielo ella siente todo su cuerpo adolorido tanto por la técnica de su padre, así como la de Kiba, los insectos de Shino, la técnica favorita de Neji y ahora Naruto, antes de que pudiera terminar con su pensamiento, siente la terrible patada en la nuca que la regresa al suelo, pero cuando ella ve que aun no termina ya que había un Naruto esperándola con un Rasengan.

Nuevamente es impactada lanzándola nuevamente lejos, otra vez ya no podía moverse, la mayoría de su ropa estaba totalmente destruida otra vez, ella trata de levantarse pero todo su cuerpo esta totalmente lastimado sentía el terrible golpe en su vientre, entonces trata de levantar sus ojos al frente y ve una silueta de una joven de unos 30 años su pelo largo como ella, ella la mira y dice-** ma… ma… mamá… ayúdame.**

La silueta dice- **jamás debí tenerte, eres patética como Hyuga y como mi hija, jamás debí de haberte tenido, te odio, odio todo lo que eres, eres peor que basura.**

Hinata no podía soportar ese castigo ella trata de estirar su mano para tocar a su madre y cuando lo iba a hacer, un pie pisa su mano destrozando los huesos de esta, mira y ve que se trata de Kiba.

Este se hace hacia atrás y ella se levanta sin importarle sus heridas, corre junto a su madre pero antes de que ella pudiera tocarla su madre coloca su mano a la altura del pecho golpeándola, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la chica cae nuevamente al suelo convulsionándose del dolor, ella estaba vomitando sangre de su boca.

Cuando ve sus ojos mira a Kiba se lanza para darle el golpe de gracia, cuando de repente oye una voz que dice-** elemento viento: flechas de oscuridad.**

Kiba no puede evitar el ataque recibiéndolo de lleno, ve que Kiba desparece, mira quien lanzaba ese jutsu que desconocía, cuando de repente ve una gran Shuriken la cual se clavaba enfrente de Hinata entre sus enemigos y ellas. De repente la gran Shuriken se transforma en Naruto y dice-** te dije Hinata que te ayudaría a sacarte de esta ilusión, solo confía en mi.**

Hinata solo mira a Naruto y ya no sabe que hacer, pero esta tan cansada que solo queda inconsciente…………………

Continuara……………

Notas del autor: Hola de nuevo espero que durante mi ausencia de este mes en que tarde en actualizar espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia ya que por problemas personales pero aquí esta este nuevo episodio, espero no tardarme en el siguiente episodio, solo un detalle, no voy a actualizar hasta que rebase mas de 85 reviews.

Ahora si ¿Cómo Naruto lograra sacar a Hinata del Genjutsu?, ¿Vencerá a todos esos shinobis que están dentro de su mente? ¿Habrá un poco de NaruHina? Eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado: **Confía en mi.**


	9. Cap 09:Confia en mi Parte 1

**CAP 09: CONFIA EN MI

* * *

Bienvenidos a este nuevo episodio de Naruto, espero que les agrade, ya que en lo personal a mi me fascina escribir este fic, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, una nota este es el ultimo episodio del año, nos veremos nuevamente el año que viene asi que les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año 2008, ademas este dia 12 de diciembre es el dia de la Virgen de Guadalupe asi que mexico esta de fiesta. Ahora si el episodio

* * *

**

Hinata sentía que flotaba, era una sensación agradable ya su cuerpo no le dolía nada, su mente por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba relajada , ella piensa que acaba de morir, ya que también ya no sentía el terrible frio del lugar, lentamente abre los ojos para ver lo que esta sucediendo, enfrente de ella ve una pequeña fogata que ilumina todo el lugar, ve que está dentro de una cueva, lentamente ella se reincorpora ve todo su cuerpo lleno de vendas, mira el sitio y aunque era el mismo lugar en el cual siempre se refugia cuando termina ahora lo veía acogedor, tenia un aire a un lugar seguro.

Ve que en la fogata hay un par de de pescados cociéndose, de repente ella mira a la entrada y ve que una silueta entra ella se recoge un poco debido a que no confiaba nada de lo que viera sus ojos ella ve que se trata de Naruto el cual traía una cantimplora llena de agua, ella al verlo le dice- **¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?**

Ella al verlo solo atina sonreír y dice- **te dije que venia ayudarte a salir de aquí.**

Este se acerca a ella, pero aun se retrae y dice-**no tengas miedo.**

Ella un poco miedosa mira y el se sienta a su lado diciéndole- **tonta me tenias muy preocupada, después de ver como terminabas tirada en el suelo casi sangrando por todo el cuerpo, me enfurecí, pero cuando gire a ellos, estos habían desaparecido.**

Hinata estaba sorprendida por el nivel de preocupación que este tenia Naruto por ella, este suelta cantimplora y la abraza, ella el sentir el abrazo ella no puede soportar mas la presión que siente en su pecho ella empieza a llorar, desesperada empieza a decir- **Naruto, hay Naruto, estoy tan feliz de verte aquí conmigo.**

Ella siente como las manos de el empieza acariciar su espalda en su odio escucha la voz de Naruto que dice en un tono apenas audible- **sabes una cosa Hinata, no sabia desde el principio si lo que sentía por ti era pura amistad, pero ahora lo entiendo, ahora que estas en mis brazos entiendo ese sentimiento que tienes conmigo, por que a veces me espiabas y me daba cuenta de tu presencia, aun así no decía nada. De las pocas cosas que hablamos me sentía como alguien especial, quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos ¡TE AMO HINATA¡TE AMO¡TE AMO COMO UN LOCO!**

Ella estaba más feliz que nunca el amor platónico que había querido siempre se le declarara en esa situación tan angustiosa, lentamente ella levanta la mirada hacia el, notando una mirada llena de amor, por primera vez en su vida se sentía protegida al estar en los brazos de su amado.

Lentamente ella siente como una mano toma su barbilla y levanta su rostro, ella mira por primera vez los ojos de Naruto, de un azul tan profundo que hace que ella se pierda en ellos, lentamente ve como su rostro de él se acerca, cuando menos de los espera el besa sus labios, era al principio un beso muy tierno, dulce pero lleno de sentimientos, lentamente siente la mano de el acaricia su cabello, como con esa misma mano acariciaba su espalda, esas caricias la estaban enloqueciendo estaba sintiendo nuevas sensaciones que jamás había sentido en su vida, sentía un calor intenso dentro de ella, lentamente el beso se empieza a convertir en uno mucho mas intenso, mas profundo, sentía que le faltaba la respiración cuando se separa nuevamente lo mira a los ojos y ve que no cabe duda de sus palabras.

Lentamente las manos de Naruto empiezan a acariciar su espalda lentamente sus manos bajan lentamente su chamarra, mientras ella lentamente toma el cierre de la chamarra del chico que ama lentamente baja el cierre mostrando que debajo de esa chamarra estaba su piel desnuda, ella podía tocar esa firme piel, ella se sentía un calor que la cubría totalmente era una sensación que no sabia su origen, lentamente Naruto alza sus manos a la altura de su delicado cuello y sin rozar la mano en su piel quita lentamente su chamarra ella al ver ese movimiento tan sensual para ella que siente algo extraño siente una sensación tan asfixiante que antes de que Naruto terminara de quitarle su chamarra ella lo vuelve a besar con mas pasión que nunca.

Estaba tan desesperada por sentir mas sensaciones quita la chamarra de su chico con una gran desesperación mientras que ella no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba totalmente desnuda, su cuerpo aun cubierto de vendas solo cubría sus hombros y pechos, pero sentía las caricias de él sobre su piel desnuda, ella no podía soportar mas la sensación de seguridad que le embargaba que finalmente los dos desnudos se abrazan, ella al estar así con el en esa posición dice- **¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?**

Naruto miraba a la chica y dice- **no lo se, este es tu sueño Hinata.**

Ella se sorprende al ver como todo a su alrededor desaparecía, al final ella queda sola en medio de una oscuridad ella nuevamente ve que tiene su ropa puesta, que las vendas que tenia en su cuerpo habían desaparecido, su piel antes limpia estaba sucias llena de moretones y raspaduras, ella se coloca en posición fetal diciendo- **por favor alguien que me ayude, no quiero estar aquí sola, no lo soporto.**

En ese momento empieza a oír ruidos de peleas, al mismo tiempo empieza a escuchar voces que le dicen que es una inútil, una pervertida por tener un sueño erótico con tu amor platónico, solo para escapar, mas patética no podía ser.

Ella más desesperada que nunca dice tartamudeando- **lo..lo…hi…hi…ce por que n..n..n..n…no tenia otra opción.**

Entonces la misma voz le dice- **entonces abre los ojos y ve lo que hay enfrente de ti…………..**

Mientras tanto afuera…………

Todos estaban preocupados ya llevaba minuto y medio desde que Naruto estaba trabajando en la mente de Hinata, estaba demasiado preocupado de que si llegaba a pasar los dos minutos tendría que sellarlo y sacarlo de ahí.

En ese momento Sakura dice- **crees que aun hay tiempo para que haga lo que deba de hacer.**

Yamato mirando la situación dice**- si solo que me preocupa ya que si usa la fuerza del zorro dentro de la ilusión podría provocar un daño irreversible dentro de la mente de Hinata.**

Dentro del genjutsu………….

Hinata abría lentamente los ojos, sentía el terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, ella cree que nuevamente estaba en la cueva la cual odiaba con todo su ser ya que era un sitio que no le agradaba estar, entonces abre los ojos y ve que esta recostada en una piedra de gran tamaño, ella intentaba moverse pero su cuerpo totalmente lastimado finalmente abre sus ojos y ve algo que la sorprende ve que hay cientos de narutos peleando entre ellos y además de varios de ellos peleando contra Neji, Shino, contra su padre, ella ve como todos los narutos peleaban como locos posesos, no podía entender como lo hacia que estaba pasando aquí, quería saber que era lo que estaba viendo ya que lo que miraba no era cierto, solo estaban fingiendo de que había llegado alguien a ayudarla dentro de este genjutsu.

En ese momento ve que un Naruto sale disparado y se estrella en la gran pared que estaba detrás de ella, ve como este cae, lentamente se levanta y dice**- después de que acabe con mi clon malvado, te destruiré con mi jutsu secreto.**

Antes de que se lanzara ese Naruto toma una kunai y se la lanza a ella para lastimarla mas, pero antes de que llegara otra kunai la intercepta haciendo que ambos caigan al piso, lentamente ve que se trata de otro Naruto pero ella nota que había algo raro en sus ojos tenia una coloración azul, pero también poseía una coloración perlada, al mismo tiempo tenia unas aspas de color rojo, ella no sabia nada de esa mirada así que se queda ala defensiva y dice- **que esta pasando que clase de broma es.**

El con un jutsu de clones crea varios más y lo acorralan al otro. Mientras tanto tres se colocan enfrente de ella en la posición de protección, entonces uno de los clones dice- **por favor confía en mi, soy el verdadero Naruto que entro a tu mente para salvarte.**

Hinata mira nuevamente a esos ojos raros pero nota maldad en ellos en ese momento los tres Narutos se lanzan en ese momento del suelo salen otros tres narutos que interceptan a esos tres Narutos destruyéndolos, en ese momento Naruto sin mirar a Hinata dice- **Hinata quiero que cierres tus ojos ya que cada cosa que veas de mi el genjutsu del Sharingan lo copiara.**

Hinata no entendía lo que sucedía y dice- **como se que eres el verdadero Naruto y no otra parte de este maldito genjutsu.**

Naruto dice- **pregúntame algo que no sepa de ti.**

Ella lo mira y siente que él le debía varias respuestas así que dice- **¿Por qué Akatsuki te quiere¿Acaso le hiciste algo a su líder?**

Naruto baja momentáneamente la mirada y dice- **hace varios años…**- en ese momento el se detiene este no era el lugar ni el momento para decirle lo del zorro asi que dice- **en mi interior existe un gran poder, un poder el cual ni yo puedo controlar, ellos no me desean a mi, sino lo que contengo, si me llegan a capturar moriré irremediablemente ya que para extraerlo me quitaran mi vida-** en ese momento Naruto se queda callado, esperaba la respuesta de la heredera del Souke, sabia que no le había dicho todo, pero sabia que este no era el momento, en ese momento Hinata dice- **te creo, ya que solo harías eso para que te creyera**- en ese momento ella cierra los ojos. Naruto sonriendo ya que se dio cuenta de que lo que viera el genjutsu lo copiaría.

El rápidamente corre hacia Shino usando un jutsu de clon, este sabia que no sabia mucho de los jutsus que usaba Shino así que se lanzo torpemente hacia el cuando, de repente ve como de la nada surgen cientos de insectos los cuales empiezan a comerse el chacra de Naruto, el al estudiar todo con su Ryuugan ve que el punto débil de las técnicas de este así que de la nada hace surgir tres clones, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, estos son rápidamente destruidos por Neji, entonces ve que no debe descuidarse que son cuatro contra el.

Mientras tanto afuera………

Todos veían como de repente Naruto se ponía de rodillas, era ver como si de repente le empezara a faltarle el poder, Yamato preocupado ya que conoce perfectamente a Naruto se preparaba a para sellar la cola del zorro, en ese momento ve que se levanta y dice- **no lo hagas Yamato aun puedo continuar solo necesito mas tiempo.**

Yamato entendiendo que estaba en una situación muy complicada en la mente de la Hyuga dice- **esta** **bien, solo medio minuto más………..**

Dentro del genjutsu………

Naruto esquivaba los ataques de Neji y Hiashi, ahora era mas difícil del pelear con ellos así que recuerda de toda la información sobre los jutsus que había aprendido en sus estancia en la biblioteca entonces recuerda un jutsu el cual había leído y se combinaba con su elemento viento así que rápidamente empieza a hacer los sellos requeridos y dice- **elemento viento: ataduras de la oscuridad.**

En ese momento en los pies de Hiashi y Neji se forman extrañas ataduras en los pies, Shino rápidamente manda a sus insectos para que se devoren esas ataduras pero rápidamente cae en cuenta de que los insectos no pueden tocarlas ya que al hacerlo son desintegradas, Naruto sabia que ese jutsu lo mantendría ocupados unos momentos pero ese era el tiempo que necesitaba para realizar su técnica.

En ese momento es nuevamente atacado por los insectos pero Naruto se le ocurre una idea entonces sabiendo lo que intentaba era peligroso invoca un poco del chacra del zorro, en ese momento los insectos empiezan a absorber el chacra del zorro entonces en ese momento los insectos se empiezan a caer debido a lo toxico que es el chacra. En ese momento usando su inteligencia del suelo salen dos Naruto mientras tanto grita- **Oodomara Rasengan.**

Este sin poder esquivarlo recibe el ataque de lleno destruyéndolo de la mente de Hinata, mientras tanto ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero ella sentía el poderoso chacra de un ataque, ella sintió la sensación de abrir sus ojos y ver el ataque, pero ella lo evita, sabe que no debe de abrir sus ojos por mas lo deseara, en ese momento empieza a escuchar una voz muy suave, maternal que dice- _**eres patética, no eres capaz ni siquiera de protegerte, ni siquiera de ayudar a tu amigo, eres lo peor del clan, deberías de haber muerto cuando naciste, pero no, por salvar tu vida sacrifique la mitad de la mía, estarás contenta de que tu hermana Hanabi no haya podido conocerme, de que tu padre se volviera frio y distante, eres tu, solamente tu existencia es totalmente ruin y asquerosa.**_

Hinata no podía soportar mas esas palabras de su madre, ella se tapaba los oídos para evitar escuchar esa voz, pero nada le funcionaba, internamente pensaba que todo su esfuerzo por hacerse mas fuerte tener la capacidad de ser aceptada en su clan como una digna Hyuga, pero para su padre nada era suficiente.

Más desesperada que nunca empieza a llorar, uno de los narutos se da cuenta y dice- **¿Qué te sucede Hinata?**

Ella entre los lloriqueos dice- **soy una inútil por mi culpa murió mi madre, ella tuvo complicaciones en el parto cuando naci yo, los doctores le dijeron que ella no debía de tener mas hijos, pero haciendo caso omiso se embarazo de nuevo y al dar la luz a mi hermana ella murió.**

Naruto trata de tocarla pero sabe que al hacerlo abriría un hueco el cual volverían a atacarla, así que se queda quieta y dice- **Hinata dime, quien te cuidaba cuando te enfermabas, quien cuido tus primeros pasos.**

Hinata con sus ojos cerrados dice- **mi madre, ella cuidaba de mi, me contaba cuentos, me contaba cosas de mi padre, que antes de ser líder del clan el era un tipo jovial, alegre era amigo del relámpago amarillo de Konoha.**

Naruto sonríe y sin bajar la guardia dice- **entonces cree en esos recuerdos que tienes sobre tu madre y confía en ti misma.**

Hinata sonríe un poco en recordar momentos en los cuales ella estaba recostada en el regazo de su madre, contándole cuentos, la empezaba a reconfortar, aun con esa sensación de paz por primera vez puede pensar mas claramente las cosas en ese momento abre levemente sus ojos y ve que Naruto esta peleando contra Hiashi, ella aun adolorida se levanta debe de ayudar a Naruto, no puede dejar que todo termine así.

Mientras tanto Naruto peleaba contra ambos miembros del clan Hyuga pero era algo realmente difícil ya que no cuando se concentra en uno, otro aparece para derribarlo, esta situación se estaba volviendo más desesperante, así que por un momento es golpeado por Neji, este trata de levantarse cuando de repente una patada evita golpea la mano de Hiashi, en ese momento ve que se trata de Hinata que había evitado el golpe de Hiashi hacia Naruto, el mirándola que apenas si puede moverse le dice- **Hinata debes de descansar aun no te has recuperado.**

Ella mirando a su padre dice- **no puedo descansar Naruto, sabiendo que estas luchando por tratar de salvarme, no puedo permitir que hagas todo el trabajo, tratare de pelear contra Neji y derrotarlo, mientras que tú tratas de detener a mi falsa ilusión de mi padre.**

Naruto miraba a Hinata, aun notaba que aun apenas podía ponerse de pie su cuerpo totalmente lastimado, apenas tenia suficientes fuerzas para luchar, pero mira la mirada de ella, ve que era esa misma mirada seria, sin miedo la cual miro momentos antes de que fuera atacada por el ojo maldito del Uchiha.

Entonces rápidamente toca el hombro de Hinata, ella al sentir ese leve contacto siente el dolor de su cuerpo, el nota como se estremece su cuerpo pero dice- **esta bien, pero ten cuidado.**

Hinata asiente mientras tanto el se aleja de ella llevándose a su clon malvado como a Hiashi. Ella se pone en una posición de ataque preparándose para lo que sea, pero al mismo tiempo ve como su primo se prepara al igual que ella. Ambos se miran fijamente para ver en donde hay un punto débil, ella sabe que no tiene mucho chacra para poder hacer daño así que debe de ser muy cuidadosa.

En ese momento ve como su primo se lanza al ataque, ella al ver los movimientos se empieza a defender y a atacar, los movimientos de ambos eran rápidos y precisos pero al mismo tiempo las defensas de ambos también lo eran, así que no había manera de infringirse daño mutuamente.

En ese momento Neji aprovechando un momento de dolor de Hinata que tenia en su cuerpo, el toma una Kunai y de un movimiento girando sobre su eje esquivando las defensas de Hinata logra enterrarle la Kunai en el hombro.

Al sentir la herida en su hombro ella da un terrible grito de dolor, que desconcentra a Naruto un momento que por ese grito es golpeado por su clon, pero este se levanta ve que Hinata esta de rodillas con su brazo derecho colgando sin poderlo mover, ella veía como le escurría la sangre, en ese momento el trata de ayudarla y antes de que lo haga dice- no vengas, necesito derrotarlo a toda costa, no puedo dejar que hagas tu todo.

Ella con una gran esfuerzo se levanta y con una sola mano se pone en una posición defensiva con su taikugan, ella espera el ataque de Neji y de un movimiento rápido este esquiva la pose defensiva y le vuelve a repetir la dosis en el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

Nuevamente Hinata cae de rodillas, ambos brazos estaban inhabilitados el dolor era insoportable, veía como sus brazos se manchaban de sangre, sabia que estaba entre la espada y la pared, lentamente se vuelve a levantar, tratando de contener el dolor de su cuerpo, alza ambos brazos y se arranca violentamente ambas kunai.

El dolor era aun peor pero nada comparado con el dolor provocado por el Rasengan de Naruto. Ella se pone nuevamente en una posición de ataque, veía como le escurría la sangre pero aun así estaba decidida a no darse por vencida aunque eso significara quedar lisiada de por vida.

Ella decide usar el riesgo y aplicar su giro celestial, sabia que era demasiado el riesgo así que se prepara, Neji sacando una kunai dice- **esta la enterrare en tu punto ciego, para así matarte.**

Hinata pone una mirada seria y cuando Neji la vuelve a atacar, ella esperaba que se moviera, con sus brazos realmente lastimados, bloquea ataque de su primo, con un esfuerzo supremo logra agarrar con todas sus fuerzas el brazo para que no escape, en ese momento ella aplica el giro celestial provocándole un gran daño pero ve algo anda mal, ve que sus brazos no pueden soportar mas el daño que se esta provocando que el que provoca, así que decide de dejar de usarlo.

Neji sale disparado por la fuerza del giro celestial, Hinata respira copiosamente debido al gran esfuerzo por el cual realizo debido al poco chacra que posee, Hinata siente que su cuerpo le duele, entonces ve que su rival se levanta y dice- esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, eres patética, debería de matarte pero con arrancarte un brazo será suficiente así ya no podrás hacer nada.

Hinata veía que con solo el giro celestial no seria suficiente sino que necesitaría de algo mas, algo mas poderoso, así que recuerda el entrenamiento secreto que estaba haciendo con Kurenai.

_Flash back._

_Era una noche hermosa, la luna llena marcaba que a noche estaba muy avanzada, dos siluetas estaban aun en un campo de entrenamiento una miraba los movimientos de la otra finalmente una silueta dice- giro celestial realizándolo a la perfección._

_Después de un rato Hinata se sentaba en un tronco, agotada, llevaba mas de medio año entrenando este movimiento y lo había logrado dominar a la perfección, Kurenai cerca de ella le comenta- **por fin lo has logrado, el giro celestial es perfecto.**_

_Hinata miraba el suelo totalmente avergonzada, no era la primera vez que su sensei la felicitaba, pero aun así tenia una duda, sabia que su giro era fuerte pero no lo suficiente como el de Neji así que le dice a su sensei- **sensei podría pedirle un favor.**_

_Kurenai extrañada dice- **si, de que se trata.**_

_Hinata mirando al cielo dice- **quiero hacer un giro celestial mas poderoso, como podría ayudarme.**_

_Kurenai se levanta de donde estaba sentada, y dice- **estas loca quieres hacer el giro celestial mas poderoso.**_

_Hinata avergonzada asiente y dice- **si sensei, quiero hacer de este movimiento un movimiento mas poderoso y destructivo como jamás se haya visto el clan.**_

_La jounin medita la palabras de su alumna así que comprende que la chica desea es estar a la altura que su padre la acepte, así que dice- **según recuerdo el giro celestial es una técnica de clase "A" por que no intentamos combinar tu chacra elemental con el giro celestial.**_

_Hinata miraba a su maestra y le pregunta- **¿Cómo podría hacer eso? El clan Hyuga no posee ningún jutsu de manipulación de elemento.**_

_Kurenai se levanta y dice- **que el clan Hyuga no manipule algún elemento no significa que tú no puedas manejar un elemento, cada ninja puede manejar un elemento, hasta Naruto podría hacerlo.**_

_Hinata no puede evitar sonrojarse ante el nombre de Naruto, entonces ella se levanta y dice- **esta bien, se que tu me entrenaras adecuadamente, además quiero pedirte otra cosa.**_

_Otra vez extrañada dice- **¿Qué otra cosa desea que haga Hinata-sama?**_

_Ella mirando la luna dice- **no quiero que mi padre se entere que puedo hacer el giro celestial hasta que perfeccionemos el jutsu con mi manipulación de elemento.**_

_Kurenai sin palabras asiente la ultima petición de su alumna, así ambas se despiden cada una dirigiéndose a su casa……….._

_Fin del Flash back_

Ella miraba a la ilusión de Neji sabia que solo tendría una oportunidad para hacerlo, así que espera que nuevamente su primo se lance, entonces ella toma a su primo sabiendo que al hacerlo no podría evitar que Neji lo atacara, y estaba en lo cierto cuando ella bloquea el primer movimiento de Neji este lo ataca enterrándole una Kunai en la espalda, ella al sentir el dolor de su cuerpo cae de rodillas, empieza a toser sangre de la boca, en ese momento ella sin soltar el brazo de Neji dice- **Elemento viento- CICLON DIVINE.**

En ese momento el sitio en donde estaba Neji y Hinata aparece un gran tornado de color azul profundo que se elevaba hasta el cielo, el cual se veía la combinación del chacra de Hinata al mismo tiempo se veía el chacra de su elemento, una copia de Naruto se acerco para ver lo que había sucedido pero antes de acercarse al tornado este fue destruido por las grandes navajas de chacra que emanaba.

Cuando la técnica termina ve el suelo como se había marcado profundamente una gran espiral, mientras que a unos metros de donde estaba ella estaba Neji tirado con profundas marcas en su cuerpo como si miles de navajas hubieran cortado el cuerpo de Neji, entonces Neji mira a Hinata y dice- **así que era esto que ocultabas, aun sigue siendo tan patética, siempre tan patética, jamás lograras superarme, me has derrotado pero mira tu ya casi estas muerta.**

En eso Neji desaparece del sitio al fin derrotado. Naruto mira a Hinata ella ve que todo su cuerpo esta cubierto de sangre, al mismo tiempo ve que las kunais que estaban enterradas habían desaparecido, en ese momento el entiende las palabras de Neji, entonces usando un clon corre hacia ella, y antes de que se derrumbara el la atrapa, ella al sentir el contacto de él dice**- lo siento Naruto aun no puedo hacer gran cosa con este jutsu aun no perfecciono, ya no siento frio, ni calor.**

Naruto le dice- **por favor no te duermas Hinata, mantente consciente, si te duermes morirás.**

Hinata estaba sonrojada pero tenía demasiado sueño pero la voz de Naruto que le pedía que se mantuviera consciente le obligaba a mantenerse despierta, finalmente ella dice- esta bien tratare de mantenerme consciente pero no te aseguro nada.

El sonríe y sabe que estará en peligro ya que lo que mire lo copiara el genjutsu pero eso es mejor que verla morir en frente de ella.

Continuara……………..

Fin parte Uno...

Notas del autor: Que les parecio el episodio, una Hinata que sabe manejar el elemento aire nadie se lo esperaba, ademas no creen que tiene un lado pervertido que nadie conoce, creo que se me esta pasando la mano con ella verdad, pero ¿Creen que salga con vida?, Mantendra el control Naruto de la cola del zorro un minuto mas o se vera superado por el poder de este, y como saldran de ahi, eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **CONFIA EN MI parte 2**


	10. Cap 09: Confia en mi Parte 2

CAP 09: CONFIA EN MI

Naruto aun miraba a Hinata que le costaba trabajo respirar, como ella perdía sangre lentamente así que decide usar uno de los jutsus médicos que aprendió para curar lo suficiente a la heredera del Souke así que usándolo la cura.

Lentamente mientras cerraba la herida ella empieza a quejarse del dolor, el se pregunta que le pasa, pero ella no dice nada así que lentamente acerca su oído al de la chica y este le susurra y solo atina a decir- **el chacra es toxico, me duele mucho.**

El ve y se da cuenta de que esta curándola, pero no con su chacra sino con el chacra del zorro, sabia perfectamente que ese poder era muy venenoso, no podía evitar en ese momento usarlo, así que le dice a Hinata- **tranquila falta poco para que termine, procura no dormirte, yo terminare esto pronto.**

Cuando termina de cerrar todas sus heridas el la toma entre sus brazos y la recarga nuevamente en la piedra que estaba originalmente, en ese momento ve que la batalla atrás se había detenido un poco, ve que Hiashi y su clon malvado estaban los dos juntos esperando que Naruto nuevamente atacara, en ese momento sabe que tiene que hacer un jutsu de oscuridad para proteger a Hinata, entonces haciendo sellos dice- **elemento viento: Burbuja de oscuridad.**

En ese momento Hinata es cubierta por una especie de esfera de color negra, nada de lo que hubiera afuera de esa esfera le haría daño, ya mas tranquilo ve que ya puede controlar perfectamente los jutsus de elemento viento con la oscuridad, ve que Hiashi y Naruto se quedan estáticos como esperando ver que sucede, en ese momento el Naruto malvado va a dar un paso cuando de repente Hiashi dice- **déjamelo a mi la victima es mía.**

Ve como Hiashi se aleja de Naruto mientras este se pone en una posición de ataque este al ver esa posición de ataque se da cuenta de que se trata de una posición distinta a la de Hinata y hasta la del mismo Hyuga, ve que esta vez debe de andar con mas cuidado, el rápidamente se aleja de Hinata y cuando lo hace siente un terrible dolor en su cuerpo, era como si su alama se la estuvieran extrayendo, entonces el piensa- **maldición se me esta terminando el tiempo, tengo que darme prisa si quiero sacarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

Mientras tanto afuera………..

Yamato ve como lentamente la segunda cola del zorro comienza a formarse, sabe que el tiempo se esta acabando así que trata de sellarlo para sacarlo de ahí, pero entonces Yahiko que estaba mirando todo dice- **dele solo 10 segundos mas, con eso será suficiente para sacar a la señorita Hyuga de ese genjutsu.**

Yamato ve que los miembros del clan Hikari confían en el, así que deciden dejarlo continuar.

Mientras tanto dentro de la mente de Hinata……….

Naruto esta en posición de ataque sabe que debe de acabarlo rápido antes de que pase otra cosa, así que este se lanza nuevamente, Hiashi con movimientos mucho mas rápidos y precisos que la vez que pelearon en la prueba este los mira con cuidado sabe que no puede hacer nada, así que piensa rápidamente una nueva estrategia la cual derrote a el, de un solo ataque, rápidamente recuerda lo que hizo con Neji pero sabe que debe de variarlo sino nuevamente será derrotado por su propio movimiento ya que Hiashi ya lo había esquivado.

En ese momento se lanza pero de un movimiento rápido Hiashi lo toma de su ropa, ambos se quedan mirando de cerca, Naruto se da cuenta de lo que pretende pero es demasiado tarde ya que dice este- **giro celestial.**

Debido a que estaba demasiado cerca el no podía escapar así que recibe el ataque a su máxima expresión, Naruto es lanzado a varios metros lejos de ahí, Hinata al verlo dice desesperada- **Naruto-kun.**

Naruto no solo siente el terrible dolor causado por Hiashi sino también su propio dolor interno ya que sentía que el poco control que tenia sobre la cola, sentía que ya no podía controlar esa energía, así que decide hacer lo mas peligroso que se estaba permitiendo usa la energía de la cola.

En ese instante suelta la cola dentro de la mente de Hinata ella lo mira ve que se trata de lo que Naruto le había dicho, sobre el extraño poder, así que ella le cree mas pero nota algo, nota como si le doliera usar ese poder, ella preocupada solo murmura-**Naruto kun.**

Naruto siente que en cualquier momento puede perder el control de la cola, así que repite el ejercicio tratando de estar calmado pero le era muy difícil debido a que le urgía salir con Hinata, en ese momento el suelta un golpe en el suelo y de repente se forma un gran cráter, Hinata ve con terror ese poder ya que nunca había visto a Naruto de esa forma.

Ella aun con su cuerpo adolorido intenta levantarse, cuando apenas lo logra estar, al dar el paso el piso que esta debajo de ella se rompe cayendo dentro de él, el rubio al verlo se preocupa ya aunque no conoce nada alrededor del piso de la llanura, lentamente juntando su chacra de su cuerpo logra controlar la cola y su mente se tranquiliza para poder usar su poder, en ese momento Naruto se lanza sobre Hiashi, este rápidamente hace un giro celestial pero Naruto usando la habilidad del Ryuugan bloquea tal poder y penetra dentro de la barrera, Hiashi al verse incapacitado ya que recibe un golpe en la cara que lo levanta del suelo enviándolo varios metros, en eso el recuerda otro ninjutsu y hace los sellos, finalmente dice- **elemento viento: ataque de los mil dragones oscuros**

De la mano de Naruto aparecen cientos de pequeños dragones chinos que se dirigen hacia Hiashi, este tratando de detenerlo logra levantarse, pero ve algo raro ve que los dragones empiezan a rodearlo, cuando menos se lo espera una de ellos de lanza hacia él, pero este lo esquiva, cuando lo estaba esquivando otro dragón lo ataca, entonces se da cuenta de que este ataque no era común, ningún de estos dragones lo atacaba directamente cuando se da cuenta esta cubierto por una gran esfera de viento, cuando intenta reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, estaba bloqueado y totalmente inmovilizado, este trata de escapar golpeando a los dragones pero era imposible.

Naruto ve satisfecho como Hiashi había quedado encerrado, en ese momento el haciendo el uso de varios sellos mas dice- **dragones asciendan al cielo en una gran espiral de ascendente.**

En ese momento todos los dragones forman una gran espiral la cual lo elevan hasta al cielo, despedazándolo. El rubio ve como este cae derrotado al mismo tiempo que cae al suelo este desaparece, Naruto solo murmura- **uno menos.**

Cuando este voltea para ver a su contraparte oscura es demasiado tarde ya que es atacado por un Oodomara Rasengan, el líder del clan Hikari siente el poderoso ataque que es hecho en su contra, y se pregunta, desde cuando Hinata había visto el hacer ese ataque…………

Mientras tanto con Hinata………….

Ella se levanta a duras penas, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor, ve que había caído de muy alto, ve que se trata de una gran cueva oscura, ve que la protección que le había hecho Naruto ya había desaparecido, ella con gran esfuerzo ve para ambos lados y ve que el sitio se trata de una gran cueva la cual solo había dos caminos, ella usando el Byakugan revisa los dos y ve que ninguno de ellos le lleva a la salida, en ese momento siente una presencia en un lado de la cueva que la llama, ella lentamente se empieza a dirigir en dirección de esa sensación, después de un tiempo de caminar, siente el terrible dolor de su cuerpo, siente que cada paso que da es tan doloroso como el anterior.

Finalmente ve como el lugar frio y terrible de la cueva empieza a cambiar por un pasillo lleno de antorchas, ella trata de ver que hay mas adelante, cuando de repente llega a un callejón sin salida, ella al ver el callejón no se sorprende sino lo que le sorprende es que en ese lugar esta marcado por un gran sello, sorprendida miraba veía que se trataba del sello del pájaro enjaulado, ella no entendía que hacia en su mente, lo ve mas de cerca y ve que debajo de ese sello justamente en el centro nace una espiral en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj.

Ella al ver el sello se pregunta que hace eso ahí, ella escucha una voz detrás de la pared que dice- _**sálvame.**_

**-¿Quién eres?**

_**-Alguien que te ayudara a derrotar al clon maligno de Naruto-kun.**_

**-Como se que puedo confiar en ti y no eres parte del Mangekyou Sharingan.**

_**-Que opción te queda, mira lo que esta pasando en este momento mientras platicamos.**_

Ella mira atrás de ella y ve que el suelo acuoso se forma como una imagen ve como Naruto es impactado por un Oodomara Rasengan y este ve como gran parte de su ropa es destruida, ve como en el estomago de el se forma una gran circunferencia, causada por el daño de la técnica, ella ve como el trata de levantarse, pero le es imposible, angustiada solo dice- **Naruto-kun, es mi culpa si no fuera tan débil esto no estaría pasando.**

_**-Entonces usa uno de tus golpes y rompe el sello que me contiene.**_

Sin meditar sus acciones ella deja de mira aquellas imágenes y dice- **que hago.**

_**-Nada solo usa uno de tus golpes y destruye el sello que me contiene.**_

Hinata en ese momento usando el Taikugan busca el punto más débil de la estructura, ve que precisamente el centro era el punto mas débil, ella usando toda su fuerza golpea haciendo una grieta.

Ella ve como de un momento después toda la pared se derrumba…………..

Mientras tanto afuera……………

Todos miraban a Hinata que no había ningún cambio, en ese momento ella cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir pero todos notan que el color de sus ojos se vuelve nuevamente a perlados, pero solo fue un momento ya que después ella cierra los ojos y ven que el cuerpo de Hinata empieza a emanar demasiada chacra de su cuerpo, todos preocupados se preocupan que es lo que esta pasando en la mente de Hinata……….

Mientras tanto dentro de la mente de Hinata……….

Naruto aun se retorcía del dolor de su cuerpo el sabia lo poderosa que era la técnica pero este Naruto no lo sabia era por eso que no lo había matado, además el manto del zorro lo protegió un poco, el se logra levantar de su adolorido cuerpo y se pone a pensar como derrotar se a si mismo, cuando logra hacerlo, de repente siente una gran cantidad de chacra ambos se olvidan de la batalla y miran a la dirección en donde se siente ese chacra, todos ven que de lo mas alto del peñasco una silueta parada, y esta emanaba un fuerte chacra, pero este chacra era muy distinto era un chacra muy violento y dos veces mas fuerte que el suyo. Todos miran y ven que se trata de Hinata de su cuerpo emanaba tal cantidad de chacra que le era imposible contenerla, ella baja brincando al tocar al suelo Naruto puede verla mas de cerca y ve que sus ojos son a perlados pero tiene una mirada como si disfrutara de hacer daño era una mirada sádica.

En ese momento el clon malvado sale al encuentro de Hinata el ve como las pupilas de sus ojos habían desaparecido antes de que pudiera hacer algo ese Naruto ella lo golpea con tan violencia que hace que el salga disparado a una gran distancia, cuando este se levanta se tambalea no puede mantener parado, entonces se recarga, siente un dolor insoportable, tanto que nuevamente cae hacia atrás recargándose en la pared de una roca.

Ve como ella rápidamente ella mira hacia Naruto y de repente pone una posición de pelea, el rubio se acerca lentamente a ella y dice- **Hinata, te encuentras bien.**

Ella no responde nada, de repente ella se lanza hacia él, con sus movimientos trata de golpearlo, el con mucha astucia los evita tratando de no lastimarla, cuando de repente el esquiva un movimiento el cual impacta sobre una roca, y el ve como esta se pulveriza, entonces se da cuenta de que ella no esta consciente de sus acciones.

Entonces ve que su Byakugan de ella esta activado entonces ve que su clon ataca por la espalda de ella, pero este lo esquiva, y rápidamente vuelve a golpearlo con tal violencia, Naruto ve su oportunidad y se aleja momentáneamente de ella, cuando de repente ella logra sujetar al clon al momento que con una sonrisa maliciosa dice- **elemento viento: ciclon divine.**

Este ve como se forma el gran tornado, pero ahora nota que es mucho mas violento que nunca al grado que ve como las ondas de choque literalmente mutilan a la ilusión, matándolo, ve como lentamente se desintegra.

Después de que la técnica fue aplicada correctamente ve el sitio donde fue aplicada ve nuevamente la espiral y la nota a ella que no tenia ni un solo rasguño, lentamente se acerca a ella, pero ve que aun no tiene las pupilas en sus ojos ni lo ha reconocido, entonces ve que algo anda mal, puede sentir el exceso de chacra que hay en su cuerpo, era tanta la energía que liberaba que no podía ser controlada y sentía que ella estaba desquiciada.

Entonces en la mente de Naruto se revela un dato de información que había leído en la biblioteca y se dice así mismo- _**disturbio de sangre, nunca pensé que vería algo así en mi vida.**_

Entonces le grita a Naruto- **Hinata, Hinata, reacciona.**

Pero ella no hacia caso ella solo se dedicaba a tratar de golpearlo, el solo se dedicaba a esquivarlo tratando de de no ser herido por ella, pero mientras lo hacia el le gritaba- **Hinata no me reconoces, soy Naruto, Naruto el ninja que se graduó contigo.**

Ella no reaccionaba y seguía igual, entonces se da cuenta de que solo quedaba un camino el cual era el único que por el momento podía hacer por ella, entonces el en un pequeño murmullo dice- **perdóname Hinata-chan.**

En ese momento el se aleja de ella y crea un ciento de clones, y los lanza hacia a ella mientras dos clones se quedan con ellos en ese momento los tres clones generan todo el chacra posible y se empieza a escuchar un estrepitoso ruido en todo el sitio tan potente que distraen a Hinata por un momento, en ese momento todos los narutos que estaban aun de pie la sujetan de tal modo que ella no se pueda liberar, de las manos de Naruto había creado una gran esfera de chacra, pero tenia el aspecto de una shuriken, entonces Naruto dice- **elemento viento: Rasengan.**

En ese momento el se lanza hacia Hinata, ella con todas las fuerzas de Naruto la habían detenido, cuando de repente ella sonríe y dice- **elemento viento: ciclon divine.**

De repente un gran tornado destruye a todos los narutos que la habían sujetado, Naruto ya no podía detener el ataque de su Rasengan, así que ambos ataques chocan, causando una gran coalición, de repente ambas siluetas salen disparadas a una gran distancia.

Ambos quedan inconscientes momentáneamente, después de un momento Naruto reacciona y mira el sitio ve que hay un gran hoyo en el suelo y en la orilla de ese hoyo esta Hinata de pie su ropa apenas intacta, no se movía para nada en ese momento sus pupilas regresan a la normalidad y se pregunta- **en donde estoy. **

Naruto apenas levantándose dice- **Hinata te encuentras bien.**

Ella contesta- si pero que sucedió- **en ese momento sus piernas no pueden soportar su propio peso y cae de rodillas.**

Naruto preocupado se levanta y siente el terrible dolor de su brazo izquierdo rezumándole, el conoce perfectamente el efecto de su técnica en él. Así que con un paso cuidadoso se acerca a ella, extiende su mano y dice-**te ayudo a levantarte.**

Ella agradecida la toma y se levanta pero rápidamente es sostenida por el cuerpo de Naruto ya que ella no siente sus piernas, entonces ella le pregunta- **acaso tu derrotaste a tu clon maligno.**

El no sabe que decir ya que después de lo sucedido no cree que sea conveniente que le diga que ella lo destrozo en un estado de locura, así que dice- **eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es sacarte de aquí.**

Ella recuerda que esta encerrada dentro de su mente y dice- **vayamos a otro lugar y pensemos que podremos hacer.**

El le contesta- **no le mejor es que nos quedemos aquí y de una vez te saque de aquí, ya que he sobrepasado el tiempo de ejecución de esta técnica.**

Ella asiente y con delicadeza Naruto recuesta a Hinata en una roca, después de hacerlo usando la habilidad de su Ryuugan busca el punto débil del Mangekyou Sharingan pero no localiza nada que le pueda ser útil, el empezaba a desesperarse ya que era un genjutsu perfecto no podía localizar el punto débil, entonces el se sienta molesto y dice- **maldición de que me sirve tener el Ryuugan sino puedo ver a través de esta cosa y destruirla.**

Hinata ve preocupada como Naruto se estaba desesperando que le toma de la mano y dice- **Naruto-kun, debes de tranquilizarte.**

Naruto al sentir el contacto de la mano de Hinata el se tranquiliza el por un momento piensa que es lo que le agrada de Hinata, será acaso esa mirada pura, pero trata de no pensar en eso. Pero se pregunta si el punto débil no esta en las afueras del lugar sino adentro de ella, en ese momento el usando el Byakugan de sus ojos mira a Hinata puede ver claramente los conductos de chacra y ve lo que realmente hacia el mangekyou Sharingan.

Entonces Naruto pone una gran sonrisa y dice- **ya encontré el modo de liberarte ahora te lo explicare, sabes que para generar un genjutsu se requiere del control del chacra del creador de este sobre el shinobi objetivo así que para contrarrestar el chacra genjutsu uno debe de sobre poner su propio chacra sobre el chacra controlador y así destruir el genjutsu.**

Hinata mira atentamente y este nota la atención de Hinata y dice- **el verdadero poder del Mangekyou Sharingan radica en eso, en la habilidad es que la cantidad de chacra que usa es tanta que el shinobi receptor es incapaz de sobreponer su propio chacra para deshacerlo, así que eso es lo que te pasa, aunque hayas usado tu chacra correctamente no puedes romper el genjutsu ya que en este momento eres incapaz de sobreponer tu chacra.**

Ella impactada le pregunta- **entonces que puedo hacer**- el le contesta- **será muy doloroso pero tratare de sincronizar tu nucleo de chacra con el mio.**

Ambos se quedan en silencio era una situación arriesgada, entonces Naruto le vuelve a pregunta- **confias en mi.**

Ella duda por un momento era demasiado dolor el que había vivido en todo este tiempo, pero la ver los ojos raros de Naruto ve que no le miente, entonces asiente, y entonces Naruto extiende su mano derecha y usando el Byakugan entierra sus dedos en el estomago de Hinata, ella siente el terrible dolor que le estaba provocando, lentamente siente que el dolor se intensifica en todo su cuerpo, haciéndose imposible sincronizarse con el chacra de Naruto, en ese momento Naruto aun no había hecho la sincronización ya que no quería herir demasiado, así que con su fuerza entierra mas sus dedos y logra conectarse con el flujo, para ese momento Hinata salían lagrimas de sus ojos ya que el dolor era demasiado, lentamente Naruto empieza a trabajar con el enlace de chacra sincronizándolo, lentamente el dolor que Hinata sentía al principio desaparecía.

Naruto en su cabeza no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo, todo lo estaba haciendo por instinto mas que por poder propio entonces entiende que se trata del conocimiento del clan Hikari lo que estaba trabajando en su cabeza, en ese momento ve como el genjutsu generado se empieza a romper cuando de repente todo el sitio se vuelve un lugar grande y luminoso.

Mientras tanto afuera…………..

Todos miraban como el chacra que estaba enloquecido se volvía a tranquilizar momentos después ven los ojos de Hinata que se abren y dice- **en donde estoy.**

Tsunade contesta- **estas a salvo ahora, descansa un poco después hablaremos.**

Ella asiente y cierra nuevamente los ojos quedando profundamente dormida, todos miran a Naruto el cual las dos colas de zorro habían desaparecido y dice- **lo logre, logre sacarla a tiempo.**

En ese momento el se desploma quedándose inconsciente. Todos corren a ayudarlo y Yahiko dice- **yo llevare a Naruto-san a su cuarto ustedes lleven a la señorita Hyuga a su habitación para que descanse.**

Todos asienten y empiezan a moverse…………

Continuara………..

Notas del autor: disculpen todos la tardanza lo que pasa es que el trabajo ya no me deja tiempo así como en mi casa hay animax un canal que pasa puro anime japonés así que es difícil de seguir con el proyecto pero no se desanimen este seguirá adelante, una cosa antes de que se me olvide apenas acabo de estrenar un nuevo proyecto el cual se llama: CRONICAS DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD es una historia original así que por favor vayan a darse una vuelta esa historia no esta basada en ningún comic o manga conocido. Ahora si las dudas: ¿Qué sucederá a Hinata después de haber recibido el mangekyou Sharingan?, ¿de que se trata esa enfermedad que dijo Naruto? ¿Quedara alguna secuela del mangekyou?

Eso y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **CONSECUENCIAS, EL DIARIO DE MI MADRE**


	11. Cap 10: Consecuencias el diario de mi

** CAP 10: CONSECUENCIAS, EL DIARIO DE MI MADRE**

Ya había pasado tres días desde que Naruto había logrado salvar a Hinata, ni uno ni el otro había logrado despertar ya que Hinata estaba demasiado cansada por todo lo sufrido, y Naruto por el excesivo uso de chacra.

Sakura diariamente revisaba a ambos ya que le preocupaba que algo malo les pasara a ambos mientras durmieran, finalmente después del tercer día Hinata despierta, Sakura al verla le dice-** bienvenida.**

Hinata aun somnolienta mira  a su alrededor ve que no es su habitación y dice-** ¿En donde estoy?**

Sakura le dice-** estas en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Hikari.**

Hinata aun aturdida abre los ojos desmesuradamente entonces dice-** entonces es cierto que Naruto me salvo.**

La peli rosada asiente y dice-** si, el te salvo usando una técnica muy difícil de hacer, cuando el despierte estoy seguro que él la prohibirá.**

Ella muestra preocupación por el hecho que el se arriesgo para salvarla. Entonces dice-** quiero ir a verlo.**

Sakura ve que Hinata quiere ver a Naruto aun cuando este no haya despertado entonces dice-** esta bien, no hay problema**- extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la peli azul, al tomar su mano esta empieza a temblar no puede detener su temblor.

Antes de tocar su mano Hinata logra controlar el temblor pero, Sakura se da cuenta de eso pero decide no decir nada para no afectarla mas de lo que ya esta, Hinata cuando logra ponerse de pie apenas puede sostenerse, Sakura la toma del brazo pero Hinata nuevamente siente ese terrible temblor pero ahora en todo su cuerpo.

Pero además empieza a sentir el temor que la invade, un pánico tan grande que desea a encogerse y tratar de no pensar, finalmente no se da cuenta de que ya esta en la habitación de Naruto, ve que Sakura se quedo fuera dejándola sola ante él.

 Ella al ver ve como el esta durmiendo sobre una cama  ve que sus ojos están cubiertos por unas vendas y además tiene sus lentes puestos, ella al verlo se sonroja, ve la mano de él que esta afuera de la sabana la ve tan cercana y tan lejana al mismo tiempo, desea con todas sus fuerzas acercarse pero ese mismo temblor la invade nuevamente, al tratar de tomar su mano.

Finalmente ella resignada solo le dice-** gracias Naruto-kun… por salvarme.**

Entonces escucha una voz que dice-** de nada Hinata.**

Ella mira y ve que Naruto le ha contestado, ve que se levanta y dice-** Hinata ¿Cómo te sientes?**

Totalmente sonrojada dice-** Naruto kun, desde cuando estas despierto.**

El le contesta-** desde hace un momento, cuando oí que alguien habría la puerta.**

Extrañada dice-** acaso no puedes ver nada**- el le contesta-** no con los lentes puestos no puedo ver nada.**

Mas tranquila le dice-** quieres que te quite los lentes y las vendas.**

El asiente y ella le quita con cuidado los lentes, el con las vendas puestas dice- **ahora ya puedo ver**- entonces gira su mirada hacia el rostro de ella, el la nota mas pálida y el piensa que tal vez sea por todo el tiempo que ha dormido, finalmente dice-** ¿recuerdas todo lo que paso dentro del genjutsu?**

Ella se sonroja fuertemente ya que lo primero que le viene a la mente es el momento en que estuvo con el semidesnudos. Ella baja la mirada e inconscientemente le coloca los lentes ante este acto se sorprende de la propia Hinata. En ese momento dice-** lo siento Naruto-kun.**

Este sorprendido por la actitud de ella no dice nada pero se siente sorprendido ya que no conocía ese lado de ella, finalmente el se quita los lentes y dice-** lo mejor es que descanses y comas algo, yo veré si en un rato ya me puedo levantar.**

Hinata le contesta-** pero debes de descansar.**

El sonríe y dice-** no te preocupes Hinata yo me recupero rápido.**

Ella se sorprende de la afirmación, así que no dice nada, lentamente sale de la habitación, momentos después  se encuentra con Sakura y le dice a esta- **Naruto-kun acaba de despertar.**

Sakura por un momento no sabe que hacer, entonces ella le dice-** no te preocupes yo regresare a la habitación a descansar mientras tanto tu vez a atender a Naruto-kun.**

Sakura ve que Hinata esta bien que puede caminar sola, pero por dentro ella no quería dejar un paciente que caminara sola, en ese momento aparece Ayaka muy feliz mostrando su banda de Konoha demostrando que se había graduado como una shinobi. Sakura al verla le dice-** Ayaka me podrías hacer un favor.**

Ayaka feliz dice**- si cualquier favor.**

Sakura dice-** podrías escoltar a nuestra invitada a su habitación, mientras que yo reviso a Naruto que acaba de despertar.**

Ayaka feliz acepta la misión y escolta a Hinata a su habitación. Mientras tanto que Sakura entra a la habitación y ve que Naruto  esta sentado quitándose las vendas de sus ojos, en ese momento Sakura molesta le grita- **¿Qué haces quitándote las vendas?**

Este dice-** nada solo me quito las vendas ya que me estorban.**

Este molesta le lanza un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo estampa en la pared de la habitación, este se levanta y dice-** ¿Por qué haces eso?**

La peli rosada molesta dice-** acaso no puedes esperar a menos que te de una revisión para ver si no hay ninguna consecuencia por usar esa habilidad secreta.**

Naruto baja momentáneamente la cabeza y dice-** esta bien, pero no te tardes.**

Sakura molesta revisa a Naruto ve que este no tiene nada malo, así que finalmente le quita las vendas, este ve que sus ojos están normales y que el Ryuugan no sufrió ningún daño.

Entonces Naruto sabiendo lo que vio dentro del genjutsu dice-** Sakura necesito que vayas a ver un libro de la biblioteca Hikari, una que esta relacionada con enfermedades de linajes y lo estudies, ya que dentro de poco necesitare tu ayuda.**

Sakura no comprende lo que dice así que ella se retira y se dirige a la biblioteca………..

Una semana después……….

Tsunade estaba en la habitación de Hinata dándole una ultima revisión, mientras aunque no decía nada Naruto estaba ahí como representante del clan Hikari, también estaba ahí  el señor Hiashi. Mientras que la Hokage revisaba a Hinata Sakura no entendía el por que Naruto había mandado a leer ese libro había encontrado varias enfermedades pero no entendía nada.

En ese momento dice la Hokage- **señorita Hyuga tengo que informarle que usted esta en perfecta condiciones, solo deberá de descansar una semana pero usted ya puede abandonar la mansión del clan Hikari.**

Hinata dice**- gracias Hokage.**

Naruto mira todo, aunque para los ojos de Tsunade no es muy evidente pero nota el leve temblor casi imperceptible del cuerpo de Hinata. En ese momento toma una decisión y rápidamente saca una kunai, sin previo aviso corre hacia Hinata sacándolo, ella tenía cerca un kunai que Naruto había colocado intencionalmente para que ella la tomara y se defendiera.

En ese momento en vez de tomar la kunai y defenderse, ella se encoge y empieza a temblar por el miedo intenso que siente en ese momento, Naruto estaba a un metro de distancia con el kunai, el no había hecho nada mas así que suelta el kunai, lo único que hace es correr a su lado y abrazarla.

Al hacerlo escucha que solo ella murmura-** ya no mas por favor, ya no mas, tengo miedo, mucho miedo… ya no mas por favor, ya no mas, tengo miedo, mucho miedo… ya no mas por favor, ya no mas, tengo miedo, mucho miedo… ya no mas por favor, ya no mas, tengo miedo, mucho miedo….**

Naruto solo dice-** ya tranquila, todo esta bien, nadie te hará daño, tranquila.**

Después de media hora Hinata se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Naruto. Y este dice-** lo mejor es que la dejemos descansar.**

Media hora después…………………

Naruto, Tsunade, Hiashi y Sakura estaban sentadas en la sala principal de le mansión, entonces Hiashi sin soportar mas el silencio dice**- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué mi hija actuó de esa forma?**

En ese momento Naruto se quita sus lentes y mira fijamente al líder del clan Hyuga, mientras tanto en su mano con un crayón empieza a dibujar un símbolo, y empieza a decir-** ¿Qué es lo que el clan Hyuga oculta en relación a Hinata?**

Hiashi fingiendo demencia dice-** de que me esta hablando.**

Naruto tratando de mostrar mas calma dice-** sabes durante mi estancia en la biblioteca leí un libro sobre enfermedades este libro me decía de varias enfermedades que le daban a los que tiene barreras de sangre.**

El ninja hiperactivo mira fijamente a Hiashi y nota que su cuerpo como el esta mintiendo así que continua diciendo-** entonces no hay problema que mañana le entreguemos a su clan y ella mate a todos en un ataque de rabia.**

La Hokage se extraña y mira a Naruto-** sabes de algo que nosotros no sabemos algo que viste en el genjutsu.**

Naruto baja la mirada y dice- **dime para que sirve este sello**- Naruto había dibujado exactamente el sello que Hinata había destrozado, Hiashi se pone pálido y se queda sin palabras, en ese momento Sakura reconoce el sello y dice-** este sello sirve para contener grandes cantidades de chacra.**

Tsunade dice-** como que algo así esta dentro de Hinata, y por que se le hizo eso.**

Hiashi sin poder evitar la mirada dura de la Hokage dice-** ella esta enferma, ella tiene disturbio de la sangre.**

Sakura se sorprende no esperaba saber de esa enfermedad en alguno de sus conocidos, entonces ella dice- **esa enfermedad provoca que el shinobi tenga grandes cantidades de chacra por instantes los cuales este no puede controlar provocándole estados de locura y cuando no se tiene ese estado se provoca que el shinobi tenga miedo al contacto.**

Tsunade miraba sorprendida a Sakura por tener conocimientos sobre esa enfermedad, así que ella comenta-** Sakura como es que sabes eso.**

Ella contesta-** lo se por que Naruto me ordeno que estudiara ese libro, para que supiera lo que sucede.**

Hiashi viéndose atrapado solo atina a decir-** si ella esta enferma pero ese sello la mantiene controlada.**

Naruto dice-** lo siento Hiashi, pero al parecer el sello esta roto, ella estuvo a punto de matarme y ahora pude comprobarlo con el intento de ataque.**

Hiashi dice-** si pero ahora si se ha roto el sello entonces deberemos de transformarla a Bounker y si llega a descontrolarse simplemente la mataremos además ella deberá de renunciar como shinobi.**

**Como puede decir algo así, hablar de la vida de alguien como si no importara, a veces pienso si el clan Hyuga es tan poderoso y tan respetado tiene un sistema interno tan nefasto y cruel-** dice Naruto molesto, Tsunade le grita-** Naruto calla, tu no sabes nada.**

**Exactamente yo no se nada, pero no me interesa saber, por que el clan Hyuga un día terminara destruyéndose así mismo, otra cosa el sello que todos los Hyuga poseen fue una creación del clan Hikari, así como el sello para el disturbio de la sangre**- dice Naruto ya mas molesto.

**A que quieres llegar**- dice Hiashi molesto por la insolencia con que hablaba y ve como Naruto contesta-** que si el clan Hikari logro crear esos dos sellos entonces podre buscar algo para controlar  su exceso de chacra.**

Hiashi sintiéndose ofendido dice-** si es así, entonces lo reto a que en un mes ella pueda controlar su disturbio de sangre.**

Naruto sintiendo el reto y tratando de no medir las consecuencias  dice-** esta bien en menos de un mes curare a Hinata.**

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta estaba Megumi y Neji en rodillas en modo de espera escuchando atentamente la discusión entre los dos lideres de ambos clanes ninguno de los comentaba nada, hasta que Neji escucho algo que le sorprendió.

**Cuanto de sus capacidad bloqueo con el sello, Hiashi-sama**- dice la voz de Naruto muy seria, Hiashi no entiende la pregunta así que con la voz mas tranquila dice- **como no entiendo**- y Naruto le vuelve a decir-** entonces se perdió esa información lo que no saben es que el sello que controla el disturbio de sangre limita las habilidades de un shinobi de entre un 25 al 70 por ciento  y por lo que note Hinata esta limitada en un 50 por ciento.**

Neji se estremece al escuchar sobre la capacidad de Hinata, sabia que ella lo estaba alcanzando a un paso lento pero seguro, pero si es cierto entonces ella desde pequeña posee la capacidad de derrotarlo con un solo golpe.

Finalmente se abre la puerta sale Hiashi un poco molesto y solo dice-** Neji es hora de irnos, Hinata se quedara aquí hasta que se recupere de su enfermedad.**

Neji extrañado se levanta y decide seguir al líder del clan, pero el sin la necesidad del Byakugan había notado muy molesto así que solo lo siguió.

Horas mas tardes…………

Naruto aun estaba acostado en la alcoba de su madre, desde que el líder del clan Hyuga había marchado el se había metido al cuarto para meditar el como resolver su ahora problema de chacra, estaba aun cansado de pensar, roda la información que poseía en su mente lo llevaba por todos los caminos al mismo sello que ahora era inútil usarlo. Pensaba y pensaba, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, lentamente el sueño lo empieza a vencer finalmente la fuerza del sueño lo vence.

_El siente que se transporta que no estaba en su cuerpo, siente un olor suave a flores, lentamente toda la oscuridad se transforma en el mismo cuarto de su madre, pero en vez de estar sombrío por la poca iluminación era alegre con mucha iluminación._

_Veía una mujer de pelo largo rojizo que se estaba peinando se notaba su estado de embarazo el cual estaba muy avanzado, ella con pereza se levanta y toma una libreta y la guarda en su escritorio, mientras va saliendo en la entrada de la habitación aparece el cuarto Hokage, y este le dice-** Kushina a donde vas en ese estado.**_

_Ella le responde-** voy a ver a Hinamori, Minato ya que ayer se comunico, la encontré muy afligida, y me preocupa.**_

_Entonces el cuarto dice-** esta bien ve, yo iré por ti mas al rato por ti, dale mi presente a mi  ahijada, Hinata.**_

_Kushina sonríe al mismo tiempo toca momentáneamente su vientre con, mucha ternura y amor diciendo-** espero que Naruto pueda entablar amistad con Hinata, verdad Minato. **_

_Minato abrazaba a su esposa por detrás y le decía-** si eso seria algo curioso que un Hikari y un Hyuga entablaran amistad sincera.**_

_Kushina finge que se molesta y dice-** y mi amistad con Hinamori no cuenta.**_

_Minato sonríe y dice-** bueno tu eres un caso aparte.**_

_Ella sonriendo dice-** bueno me tengo que ir.**_

**_Bien yo iré por ti mas tarde, después de que arregle algunos asuntos en la oficina-_**_ dice Minato algo aburrido._

_En ese momento el siente que se transporta junto con ella, ve que todo el pueblo le hace reverencia y le hablan con mucho respeto, el se siente feliz ya que antes del ataque del zorro había un gran respeto sobre su madre y sobre él.  _

_Finalmente llega a un parque cerca de la mansión del clan Hyuga, ella ve que una persona esta sentada en una banca con la mirada triste se notaba los ojos rojizos como si hubiera llorado mucho. En eso ve como su madre le grita-** Hinamori recibí tu llamado, anoche, de que querías hablar.**_

_Hinamori mira a Kushina y dice-** quiero hablarte de Hinata, le han detectado que ella posee disturbio de la sangre.**_

_El ve que su madre se queda estática, sorprendida no sabe que decirle para darle ánimos así que solo atina a decir-** y que han hecho.**_

**_Nada anoche hicieron el ritual para sellar a mi hija, pero eso es terrible, ella estará limitada de por vida, nunca podrá llegar a su verdadera capacidad_**_- decía Hinamori muy angustiada._

Naruto nota que esa mujer acababa de llamar a Hinata su hija, entonces se da cuenta de que ella es la madre de Hinata, la mira con mas detenimiento, ve que tiene el pelo largo como a media espalda, tenia una mirada muy tierna, su banda de la aldea la tenia sobre su frente, vestía un kimono de color azul cielo con el dibujo de algunas flores, finalmente ve como Kushina se sienta junto con ella y como puede la abraza debido a su embarazo.

_Ve que su madre le dice a su amiga-** Hinamori buscare el modo para ayudar a tu hija, se que mi esposo encontrara algo para poder romper ese sello y ella pueda controlar su poder recuerda que mi esposo es el alumno de uno de los tres Sanín además de ser el cuarto Hokage, así que se que encontrara algo no puede dejar desamparada a su ahijada, además aunque sea teórico ya lo perfeccione.**_

**_Gracias Kushina-_**_ se notaba que Hinamori recuperaba los ánimos, en ese momento Kushina se da cuenta de que al lado de ella estaba una carriola y de que esta empieza a escucharse un lloriqueo, en ese momento Naruto se acerca y ve que dentro de ella esta Hinata bebe ve lo dulce e inocente que es además de ver el sello esta en su frente._

_Ve como la madre de Hinata se acerca se acerca y la toma en brazos arrullándola al poco tiempo ve por un lado de la calle aparece Minato sonriendo, al poco rato Kushina le cuenta a su marido sobre el problema de su ahijada y este contesta-** no hay problema dedicare parte de mi tiempo en buscar una cura definitiva.**_

Naruto por primera vez conoce a su padre ve como su carácter de él se parece mucho al suyo, se siente orgulloso de ser su hijo, ahora lo comprende mucho mejor.

En ese momento siente como se transforma el sitio en uno muy oscuro, al poco rato ve que regresa a su habitación de su madre, pero esta vez el ambiente era muy deprimente, las cortinas estaban apenas entreabiertas. Podía percibir un aroma a flores muy suave, muy dulce era tan reconfortante olerlo que lo tranquilizaba.

Por primera vez se sentía en paz, se sentía seguro y querido, lentamente mira y ve que esta el mismo acostado durmiendo una siesta, ve que tiene la edad de unos siete meses mientras tanto ve hacia un buro ve  a su madre sentada en una mesita escribiendo sobre un cuaderno, ella se notaba agotada, así que lo cierra y dando un suspiro dice-** listo termine el trabajo que mi querido esposo dejo incompleto.**

_Ella se levanta y se acerca a la cuna, con una mirada tierna ve a su hijo y le dice- **Naruto cada día te pareces mas a tu padre, serás un rompecorazones**._

_En ese momento ve como el despierta y sonriendo ve a su mama, extiende su mano, ella lo toma y ella mostrando una sonrisa tierna dice-** sabes hijo logre completar el trabajo del como controlar mejor el disturbio de sangre, nunca pensé que tanto el sello que creo mi esposo como todo lo que he estado trabajando fuera a funcionar si se combinan ambas cosas esa persona superara su miedo.**_

_Momentáneamente se aleja de Naruto y haciendo varios sellos los cuales el reconoce ya que se trata de un jutsu de invocación y ve que invoca a Gamakichi entonces el dice- **que gusto de verla Keiko**- _

_Molesta dice-** sabes que mi nombre es Kushina esa persona llamada keiko murio en el momento que fue rechazada por su clan.**_

_Gamakichi__ solo dice-** esta bien Kushina.**_

_Ella sonriendo dice-** me harias un favor Gamakichi.**_

_El sapo asiente y ella se acerca con su libreta en la mano y dice-** sabes este es mi diario, quiero que lo cuides ya que dentro de poco iré a una misión cuando regrese le entregare esto al líder del clan Hyuga ya que con esto podrán curar a Hinata de su disturbio de sangre.**_

_El sapo toma el diario con su lengua y lo guarda en su interior y dice**- en que tiempo te iras**- ella contesta**- dentro de tres meses ya que entrenare un poco para recuperar forma después regresare.**_

_El sapo asiente y dice-** entonces así será……….**_

En ese momento todo se vuelve oscuro y cuando abre los ojos ve que esta la habitación de su madre pero se pregunta que ha pasado, en ese momento no se preocupa de su sueño pero si pudo ver el pasado de esta habitación entonces de debe de corrobóralo.

Sin pensarlo el usa el jutsu de invocación e invoca a Tamakichi, este extrañado ya que el normalmente no hace nada de eso le pregunta-** Naruto para que me invocas.**

Naruto seriamente dice-** necesito saber algo, **

El sapo entiende que quiere preguntarle algo serio, y entonces Naruto dice-** conociste alguna vez a Kushina.**

El sapo sorprendido dice-** si la conocí, pero ¿Por qué esa pregunta?**

**Lo que pasa es que deseo saber si alguna vez ella te dio algo relacionado a los Hyuga**- pregunta naruto dudando un poco sobre lo que el había visto.

El sapo asiente así que Naruto continua diciendo**-se trata de un diario, si no me equivoco.**

El sapo nuevamente queda sorprendido y dice- **¿Cómo sabes eso?**- el dice en un tomo serio que rara vez usa-** no me preguntes como solo se que lo necesito.**

Tamakichi dice-** pero ese diario no se lo puedo entregar así como así, ¿Qué eres de Kushina?**

Naruto bajando la mirada dice-** soy su hijo.**

Tamakichi se queda sorprendido del descubrimiento y antes de que hablara dice-** y si quieres alguna prueba te diré que su verdadero nombre es Keiko Hikari.**

El sapo entiende lo que dice ya que comprobó que el era su hijo ya que solo los que eran muy cercano a ella sabían el cambio de nombre para el resto de la aldea era simplemente Kushina Uzumaki.

Así el no puede retener un objeto que le pertenece a alguien cercano a Naruto y de ese momento de su boca saca el diario de su madre y se lo entrega.

El mira el diario era un cuaderno con pasta azul, en el centro estaba el logo del clan, por un momento el tiembla por el deseo de saber el contenido, pero decide no hacerlo no sin antes de despedir al sapo.

Después de haberlo despedido surge una duda, desde cuando el puede ver el pasado, y si el sueño de que vio al otro bebe es verdad, entonces que mas se le esta ocultando, no sabe que es lo que le esta pasando, solo sabe que tendrá que continuar estudiando el pergamino que le dejo Ásame Hikari………

Continuara…………………

**Notas del autor:** hola a todo el mundo aquí lo tienen una nueva actualización de este fic, se que muchos de ustedes querrán ver mas NaruHina pero deben ser pacientes ya que lo tendré casi listo dentro de un mes, además quiero decirles algo, creo que alguien cree que estoy traduciendo este fic, pero no este fic es de mi creación, además espero tratar de tener un poco de NaruHina para el siguiente episodio. Ahora si las dudas del siguiente episodio. Que contenido tendrá el diario de su madre, podrá ayudar a Hinata, de que se tratara lo que estaba trabajando su madre, así como lo que su padre dejo inconcluso, además será una habilidad de los que poseen el Ryuugan o es algo que Naruto esta desarrollando, descubra eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **TAIJUTSU ELEMENTAL: TAIFUTON**


	12. Cap 11: Taijutsu elemental Taifuton

**CAP 11: TAIJUTSU ELEMENTAL, TAIFUTON**

* * *

"_Querido diario._

_Por fin he terminado de perfeccionarlo, no sabes verdad, entonces te contare, durante estos tres años he logrado perfeccionar un nuevo tipo de Taijutsu uno en el cual combinara el chacra de de algún elemento con el ataque físico, finalmente lo conseguí, logre desarrollar el Taifuton, es la combinación del taijutsu con el chacra elemental viento, me llevo demasiado tiempo en perfeccionarlo pero ahora estoy seguro que es un taijutsu muy efectivo, con decirte que su rango de efectividad supera al del clan Hyuga, pero esto no se lo digas a nadie ya que si no me consideraran que soy una megalómana, pero ahora regresando a lo importante debo explicarte que este taijutsu elemental como a si lo llamo cuenta con tres niveles, antes de que lo explique el ninja que lo aprenda deberá de tener un dominio casi total del elemento viento ya que el nivel que requiero no necesita de ningún sello para activarlo pero si mucha concentración para dominarlo, ya que conforme vaya avanzando la pelea necesitaras de un control preciso de los tres niveles tanto de chacra como de movimientos._

_Bueno como te iba diciendo el primer nivel es pelea de contacto es decir la distancia para atacar al enemigo no debe ser mas de 10 a 15 cm del objetivo, entre mayor sea la distancia de ese objetivo menos efectivo será, el gasto de chacra será muy poco a comparación de los otros dos niveles, el segundo nivel de ataque deberá se atacar a una distancia no mayor de dos metros, es decir mientras mantengas al enemigo en ese rango de distancia podrás hacer todo el daño que deseas el gasto de chacra es mayor que el de primer nivel por eso no es recomendable usar demasiado ese ataque, el tercer nivel del Taifuton es el mas peligroso los ataque debes de hacerlo dentro de un rango mayor de dos metros y menor de 5 metros el uso de este nivel debe de ser muy limitado ya que con poco movimientos de ese nivel te puede agotar, aun no he logrado evitar eso._

_Pero surge una pregunta como va ayudar esto a Hinata, pues muy fácil este taijutsu requiere de un estado mental fuerte, después de haber roto el sello que es el primer paso se le debe de aplicar todos los sellos que mi esposo logro crear, se le tiene que enseñar este taijutsu ya que esto le ayudara a obtener confianza además de que también podrá controlar el exceso de chacra que no pueda eliminar, sabes una cosa diario, lo primero que haga cuando Naruto entre a la academia ninja será enseñarle a manejar el taifuton para que en algún futuro cercano sea considerado un gran shinobi y no el portador del zorro, hay Minato aun no entiendo el por que le hiciste esto a mi hijo, aun me lo pregunto, nadie sabe que el es tu hijo y por eso es odiado, odiado por solo el simple hecho de que él es el carcelero, últimamente he tenido sueños sobre Naruto lo veo vestido con una ropa anaranjada haciendo travesuras, pero además de eso veo el desprecio de la genete que lo rodea y lo veo ahí sin la capacidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo triste, lo veo llegar a su casa y solo veo un cuarto triste y desolador lo veo sumergido en la mas profunda soledad al recordar esos sueños no me hace mas que sentir un terrible dolor ya que no me veo ahí con el para consolarlo……"_

_Naruto retiraba la vista del diario de su madre, ella trabajo muy duro para perfeccionar el Taifuton pero ella deseaba mas que nada enseñárselo a su propio hijo además de que también estaba diseñado para Hinata, en sus pensamientos solo decía- mamá, aprenderé lo mas rápido que pueda el taifuton y terminare lo que tu comenzaste, en serio lo juro ………._

_En ese mismo momento Sakura estaba en su cuarto de la mansión desde que Naruto la había hecho parte del clan se había mudado a la mansión estaba acostada recordando lo que había pasado en la oficina de la Hokage hace unas cuantas horas……._

_Flash back_

Era la oficina de la Hokage, Sakura, sai, kakashi y yamato estaban ahí parados mientras que Tsunade arreglaba algunos documentos, cuando finalmente termina de arreglarlos alza su vista y dice-** saben para que los reuní aquí.**

Todos asienten que no y ella continua hablando y dice- se he acaba de informar que por la frontera del país de fuego se ha visto un junkiruichi al parecer es el portador de cinco colas así que nuestra misión es la de ir por el y traerlo a la aldea para poder protegerlo.

Sai un poco curioso pregunta- **para que traer alguien peligroso si con Naruto ya es de por si muy problemático por tener que lidiar con la posibilidad de que sea atacado aquí en la aldea.**

Tsunade se levanta de su escritorio mira la ventana y dice-** dime una cosa Sai tu siempre has estado solo, no te dio un poco de envidia el hecho de que Naruto tuviera amigos en quien confiar.**

Sai por primera vez en su vida se quedaba sin palabras, ¿realmente estaba celoso de Naruto por tener amigos?, si era eso entonces, ¿Por qué esa pregunta?, Tsunade viendo que no tendría respuesta de Sai continua hablando-** sabes que los Jinchuuriki son seres que han sido obligados a vivir en la soledad odiados por todos solo por poseer un demonio en su interior pero ahora debemos entender algo, aun son seres humanos, si nosotros no le extendemos una mano a ellos quien lo hara.**

Todos se quedaban estupefactos por la declaración de la Hokage se quedan sin palabras, en ese momento Sakura ve que Naruto no esta y ella pregunta- y que pasara con Naruto.

Tsunade dice-** por eso los he llamado a ustedes 4 ya que ustedes irán en misión de búsqueda Naruto ya de por si el tiene asuntos que resolver por eso el debe de atender a la señorita Hyuga ya que por su gran bocota debe de curarla.**

Sakura recuerda perfectamente las características de la enfermedad de Hinata, entonces toma una decisión y dice-** Tsunade podría dejarme fuera de esta misión por esta vez.**

La Hokage se sorprende y pregunta el por que, entonces ella le contesta- la verdad es que Naruto necesitara toda la ayuda posible para curarla por eso deseo ayudarlo en todo lo posible.

Tsunade mira directamente a los ojos de Sakura y ve la decisión que hay en ellos, ella suspira y dice-** esta bien tu te quedaras a cuidar a Naruto y tratar de todo lo posible para curarla, no es así Jiraiya.**

De la ventana se escucha una voz que dice-** si lo se Tsunade, iré con ellos para poder obtener mas información y ver si no ha sido capturado por Akatsuki**

Sakura estaba feliz ya que algo le decía que debía estar con el.

Fin del flash back.

Ella solo suspira este era un gran problema que debía de resolver………………

Mientras tanto con Naruto…………..

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, en ese momento escucha como se abre la ventana de esta abruptamente, el se despierta y ve que se trata de Hinata, ve como ella esta vestida con un ligero kimono color azul celeste pegado al cuerpo.

Él rápidamente se levanta de su cama mostrando que esta vestido solo con sus bóxers, Hinata finalmente entra al cuarto lentamente se acerca a Naruto, este por la impresión de ver a Hinata así tan seria y determinada sin enrojecer no puede mover ni un musculo.

Ella se acerca lentamente antes de que Naruto reaccionara ella activa el Byakugan y golpea el pecho de Naruto una sola vez con solo un dedo, se nota que como los brazos de este caen a los lados, símbolo de que estaba paralizado, ella veía que no podía moverse y este trata de decir algo pero ella le pone un dedo en su boca y dice-** no digas nada ya que eres mío y no te dejare ir.**

Ella lentamente empuja a Naruto a la cama ella nota la inocencia en la mirada de el, eso la excitaba demasiado, se sentía totalmente excitada por tener a Naruto así de dominado sin poderse mover expectante de saber que hará la chica.

Hinata se coloca encima de Naruto lentamente se empieza a desatar su kimono, con una sonrisa maliciosa se empieza a quitar su kimono mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, ella ve un espejo de cuerpo entero que tiene la habitación podía ver su cuerpo desnudo sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, veía su piel blanca era suave y delicada, al mismo tiempo sus pechos eran grandes y generoso su piel brillaba por la luz de la luna dándole un aire misterioso.

Veía como el chico se sonrojaba al verla desnuda, se sentía como una chica mala por toda la situación que tenia sometido a Naruto, lentamente se acerca a su pecho y lo empieza a besar, mientras lo hace dice-** tranquilo Naruto, esto te gustara te hare sentir bien y me lo agradecerás cuando te haga un hombre.**

Ella se reincorpora toma una mano de el y se la coloca sobre su pecho y dice-** mira como late cuando estoy cerca de ti, te amo y serás mío.**

Disfrutaba como el se sonrojaba mas y ella disfrutaba de esa caricia forzada lentamente ella gime de placer, y dice con una sonrisa maliciosa-** veamos que hay debajo de tu ropa.**

Lentamente acerca su mano a los bóxers y de un tirón se los arranca en ese momento…………………

Hinata despierta sobresaltada mira a su alrededor y ve que esta en la habitación del clan Hikari, desesperada posa una mano en su rostro y dice-** ¿Qué fue eso?**

Lentamente mira a su alrededor y ve que la ventana de su habitación esta abierta se levanta y ve a través de la ventana ve la que ni siquiera ahora era luna llena, se siente confundida después regresa a su cama y se sienta ya no siente sueño ni cansancio pero si estaba muy sedienta, ve el jarro de agua el cual siempre le dejaban para que se tomara su medicina estaba vacía, nerviosa ya que desde que había llegado casi no había salido de su habitación así que decide ir a la cocina de la mansión por un poco de agua.

Ella sin más sale de la habitación trata de encontrar la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, ella empieza a deambular por la mansión por un momento se pierde ya que la mansión es tan grande que ya no puede ni recordar por donde esta su habitación, al final ve una puerta totalmente abierta y temerosamente ella se acerca a ver ya que escucha ruidos, en ese momento entra al cuarto.

En ese momento se sorprende de lo que ve, ve que se trata de una habitación de 10 por 10 la iluminación que creyó al principio ver solo se trataba de una pequeña lámpara que ilumina la entrada, ella ve que todo el interior de esa habitación esta oscuro, lentamente sus ojos se empiezan a acostumbrar a la poca iluminación, entonces ve que era una plataforma llena de muñecos de paja, lentamente ve una silueta en medio de todo ese alboroto que esta practicando, ve que se trata de Naruto que esta practicando taijutsu, ella lentamente se interna donde esta Naruto pero ella rápidamente pierde de vista y se queda aislada en medio de esa oscuridad, en ese momento alguien se postra detrás de ella, rápidamente se gira, en ese momento se prende las luces, ella queda de frente a Naruto.

Cuando nota que solo esta vestido con un pantalón pegado y que no traiga camiseta, ella nota que no tria puesta su playera, ella miraba su torso musculoso , sus músculos bien trabajados ella al encontrarlo semidesnudo ella se sonroja fuertemente, pero mira de reojo el rostro de Naruto y ve que el esta igual de sonrojado que ella y entonces de reojo mira su ropa y se da cuenta de que solo esta vestida por un pequeño top blanco que apenas le cubre sus pechos y una pataletas blancas, ella al darse cuenta se sonroja fuertemente ya que no esperaba encontrarse los dos así en esta situación.

En ese momento los dos se voltean tratando de no decir nada, Naruto sonrojado ya que es la segunda vez que ve a Hinata así con tan poca ropa entonces el dice con su cara muy sonrojada sin tener coherencia en su platica- **este Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Hinata contesta-** es que desperté tenia sed y salí a buscar un poco de agua y me perdí.**

El rápidamente se aleja de ella y toma una playera, con gran rapidez se coloca su playera, y toma su sudadera, tan rápido se voltea, el solo puede observar su fina espalda así como sus suaves piernas y largas piernas se queda admirándola, así de espalda sin inmutarse con un aire a inocencia el solo piensa al mirarla- **debo de alejarme del Ero-Sensei si no terminare siendo igual que el.**

Reaccionando rápidamente el coloca sobre los hombros de ella su sudadera, ella al sentir sus manos en sus hombros se encoge pero después el dice**- ponte esto, ya que creo que ambos estamos incómodos por la situación.**

Hinata asiente y termina de colocarse la sudadera de él, ella se voltea y ve que el rubio esta vestido, el con una frase dice- **quieres tomar una taza de café.**

Ella asiente y ambos empiezan a caminar hacia la cocina, ella camina detrás de Naruto, trata de no interrumpirlo ya que no sabe de que hablar así que cuando se da cuenta que ya había llegado a la cocina, nunca había estado ahí se ve que era un sitio muy limpio, ve como Naruto rápidamente toma un poco de agua y la sirve al poco rato una taza de café, al poco rato los dos estaban sentados tomando la taza de café, pero ni uno de los dos intercambiaba palabras con el otro.

Finalmente Hinata teniendo un poco de valor dice- **Naruto que era lo que estabas haciendo hace unos momentos.**

Naruto sobresaltándose de lo directa de su pregunta entonces dice- **es un nuevo tipo de taijutsu, esta diseñado para combinar los movimientos de pelea con los movimientos de tipo taijutsu, sabes una cosa, debería de enseñarte a usar este estilo, te será muy útil en el futuro.**

Hinata se queda sin palabras y dice**- pero no deberías, ya que eso tal vez lo dejaron para ti.**

Naruto en ese momento se levanta de un acto inconsciente toma la mano de Hinata, ella al sentir el contacto de aquella mano, se estremece y el dice**- la vedad este estilo que estoy aprendiendo es un legado de mi clan pero no para mi, sino para ti Hinata, ¿alguna vez conociste a tus padrinos?**

Hinata se queda nuevamente en silencio y asiente con un movimiento de cabeza un no, Naruto sonriendo dice- **mira Hinata, hoy lo descubrí, descubrí que mis padres y los tuyos eran conocidos, y tu madre le pidió a los míos ser tu padrino, así que ellos como regalo prepararon esto que estoy intentando usar ya que desde mañana te enseñare.**

Hinata sonríe Naruto al ver esa sonrisa siente que esta haciendo lo correcto en explicarle sobre su taijutsu, en ese momento Hinata pone una mirada triste y nuevamente dice**- por que mi padre me dejo aquí acaso no me quiere de regreso en la mansión.**

Naruto nuevamente pone una postura seria por un momento piensa si es correcto decirle la verdad o mejor decirle alguna mentira piadosa, finalmente opta por la primera y dice- **la razón por la que te dejaron fue que aun estas enferma, tu clan no puede hacer nada para ayudarte en cambio el mío si.**

Hinata temerosa dice- **¿Qué clase de enfermedad tengo?**

**-Una que te explicare mañana, ya que es muy tarde por que no te llevo a tu habitación para que descanses y mañana comenzaremos con enseñarte el Taifuton.**

En ese momento entra Sakura la cual estaba vestida con una bata rosa demasiado patética para su edad, entonces Naruto al ver a Sakura con su bata el se empieza a reír por lo ridícula que veía, esta sin poder evitarlo golpea a Naruto mandándolo varios metros, ella molesta toma de la mano de Hinata y se la lleva a la habitación de ella.

Mientras iban caminando Sakura revisa su mano y ve que tiene varios cortes muy leves, entonces recuerda que por un momento el puso su mano para bloquear pero no tuvo tiempo para bloquearla totalmente, pero que significan estos pequeños cortes, acaso eso era uso de chacra elemental.

Finalmente llegan a la habitación de Hinata y decide dejarla para que ella descanse, ella al entrar a la habitación ella por un momento mira la mano que le había tomado Hinata y ve que esta, esta temblando, a los pocos segundos se detiene poco segundos después ella esta sentada en la orilla de la cama aspirando fuertemente la chamarra de Naruto percibiendo su esencia ese olor era el que había olido cuando estaba en estado de desesperación en la tarde, ella se quita la chamarra y con ella en brazos se acuesta a seguir durmiendo con las ropas de su amado.

Mientras tanto con Naruto…………

El había regresado a la habitación de entrenamiento había hecho mas de 100 clones practicando un movimiento básico de taifuton en ese momento entra Sakura sin ninguna herida visible debido a que se curo su mano, finalmente ella le dice-** ¿Qué haces Naruto eso que estas practicando es para ayudar a Hinata?**

El desaparece la técnica de los clones absorbiendo todo el conocimiento adquirido y dice-** si es parte de lo que debe de aprender mañana le pediré a Ero-sensei que me ayuda a la realización de algunos sellos que debemos aplicar a Hinata.**

Sakura baja la mirada y dice-** lo siento Naruto deberás de hacer esto solo ya que Jiraiya-san, kakashi-san, El capitán Yamato y Sai han salido a una misión muy importante.**

Naruto al escuchar eso solo atina a decir-** por que no nos agregaron a la misión.**

Sakura solo atina a decir-** por que tu ahora tienes responsabilidades aquí, lo primero que debes de hacer es curar a Hinata, ya después de que lo hayas hecho podremos a ir a cualquiera que este relacionada con Akatsuki.**

Naruto al escuchar eso contesta molesto-** como que se trata de una misión relacionada con Akatsuki, maldita sea voy a ir a ver a Tsunade para que me diga por que no me mando para la misión.**

En ese momento el iba saliendo cuando de repente el detiene su paso y recuerda una platica que había tenido con su sensei meses antes de que el volviera a la aldea.

_Flash back_

_Naruto estaba en medio de un abierto cubierto de arboles, el observaba como todo estaba silencioso en ese momento de uno de los arboles lanza una kunai este los esquiva con gran habilidad, momentos después de otro lado lanza nuevamente otro par de kunais esquivándolos, así duro el entrenamiento por mas de 5 horas, para ese momento el estaba ya molesto y furioso, le grita-__** que sucede Ero sensei de que se trata por que me lanzas kunais yo sin saber a donde responder.**_

_Estaba tan molesto que hace su jutsu de clones creando cientos de ellos y todos se lanzan a buscar a su sensei cuando de repente todos son atacados al mismo tiempo son destruidos de repente Jiraiya aparece detrás de el, tan molesto estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Jiraiya estaba detrás de él. Este con un tono juguetón dice-__** gane Naruto.**_

_Media hora después ambos estaban sentados debajo del árbol ambos estaban comiendo un plato de verduras con carne, después de haber terminado Jiraiya dice-__** sabes Naruto aun después de haber entrenado estos casi dos años y medio aun posees un gran punto débil, no importa lo mucho que hayamos entrenado aun no puedo quitarte esa maña.**_

_Naruto molesto dice-__** cual es mi punto débil, como es que después de dos años y medio aun siga diciendo eso.**_

_Jiraiya dice con una voz cansada-__** fácilmente pierdes la calma en medio de una batalla, recuerda que el enemigo que sabe usar eso a su favor puede sacar una gran ventaja.**_

_Naruto baja la cabeza pero entonces dice- __**¿Cómo puedo hacer para evitar eso?**__- Jiraiya dice-__** debes aprender a tener calma ya que un shinobi debe de tenerla en todo momento de su vida, si careces siempre cometerás errores de los cuales te arrepentirás.**_

_Naruto miraba a su maestro ya que pocas veces hablaba seriamente, entonces asiente que debe de aprender a tener calma………….._

_Fin del flash back _

Naruto detenía su marcha, ahora entendía lo que su sensei se refería con mantener la calma, el molesto apretaba su puño y decía-** mejor olvidémonos de esos cuatro por el momento, y mejor concentrémonos en ayudar a Hinata con su enfermedad.**

Sakura se sorprendía por la actitud de Naruto de un momento estaba muy molesto pero al siguiente momento se había calmado, se notaba que el estaba empezando a madurar…………..

Continuara……………..

**

* * *

**

Notas del autor:

Hola espero que les haya agradado este episodio, como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta esta vez me apure un poco hacer este episodio ya que no actualizare hasta a mediados de abril en el siguiente episodio habrá puro NaruHIna ha morir en este nuevo episodio llamado: **El sello de la Luna y el sol, el vinculo de los sapos**


	13. Cap 12: El sello del sol y la luna

**CAP 12: EL SELLO DEL SOL Y LA LUNA, EL VÍNCULO DE LOS SAPOS**

* * *

_Era una noche tormentosa, la lluvia caía alrededor de un grande y frondoso bosque, debajo de un gran árbol tres siluetas estaban sentadas descansando de al parecer un gran viaje, una silueta dice-** aun estamos a salvo**- la otra silueta dice-** si por el momento tu estas a salvo.**_

_En ese momento la tercera silueta dice- **espera aquí nieta voy a subirme al árbol y veré que es lo que sucede**- decía la tercera silueta que se levantaba y de un brinco subía a la rama de un árbol._

_En eso dice la silueta-** espera abuela no deberías de esforzarte en usar tus ojos, recuerda que a tu edad ya no son tan fuertes como hace años.**_

_La silueta en el árbol dice-** te equivocas mi cuerpo envejecerá, pero mis ojos seguirán siendo tan poderosos como hace 16 años cuando te recogí, Kushina.**_

_En ese momento ella levanta su mirada y ve como sus ojos dorados muy intensos, ella mira al horizonte y dice-** al parecer de la aldea de la hoja vienen varios ninjas, tal vez no echen una mano en esconder a esta niña.**_

_La silueta mira a la niña de unos 6 años que tenia en un brazo la bandada de la aldea del relámpago y esta dice-** no te preocupen por mi, ustedes deberían de huir, ellos solo me desean a mi.**_

_La silueta mira a otra dirección y dice-** hay que movilizarnos ya que vi a un Akatsuki cerca de aquí, dejemos un clon de este niño por donde se encontraran ambos bandos y dejemos que ellos se enfrenten, así llevaras a la aldea a Mina y le darás esta hoja a la Hokage, así te admitirá.**_

_Kushina__ mira a su abuela y le dice- **pero que sucederá con mamá**- su abuela bajando del árbol dice-** no te preocupes cuando hayas dejado a la niña quiero que estés unos días ahí y que cuando hayas descansado regreses a la casa, mientras tanto yo cuidare de ella.**_

En ese momento Naruto despertaba otra vez había tenido un sueño raro, que había sido esos ojos que había visto durante su sueño, acaso era una nueva habilidad de su barrera de sangre, el recordaba que en su sueño había visto de su nacimiento había visto esos mismos ojos.

Lentamente ve que estaba acostado aun en el cuarto de entrenamiento vestido solo con su pantalón, su playera estaba totalmente rota por el duro entrenamiento que había hecho durante la noche. En solo una noche había logrado controlar el primer nivel del Taifuton en un 50 pero ahora lo mas importante era realizar los preparativos para curar a Hinata.

En ese momento el se levanta y camina a su cuarto para darse una ducha y piensa**_- es la segunda vez que veo esos ojos, no lo se pero me dan mala espina, pero también esta el nombre de Kushina, es el nombre de mi ficticia hermana, que esta pasando aquí ya revise el pergamino y no me dice nada de sueños raros._**

El toma una toalla y se empieza a dirigir a la ducha, mientras camina se encuentra con Sakura que vestida con su clásica ropa y dice- **ahí estas Naruto ayúdame Hinata no quiere salir del cuarto.**

Naruto preocupado pensando que algo le esta pasando corre dejando a Sakura muy atrás, ella mostrando un rostro lleno de preocupación.

Mientras tanto Hinata………

Estaba ella acostada aun en sus brazos tenia la chamarra de Naruto pero ella estaba despidiendo su chacra normal pero era de un modo muy extraño, ella no era consciente de estarlo haciendo en ese momento entra Naruto, en el momento que el rubio entra ella abre los ojos y se levanta de golpe asumiendo una posición de ataque, el ve que aun ella seguía igual que anoche con tan poca ropa, el se pone un poco nervioso debido que es la primera vez que pelea contra ella estando así vestida.

Ella rápidamente lanza varios ataques usando el Taikugan el los esquiva nota como poco a poco ella se mueve mucho mas rápido, nota que la velocidad de Hinata había crecido exponencialmente eso era malo, sabia que debía de detenerla pero como sin hacerle daño, en ese momento ella esta muy cerca para golpearlo, en eso el lo esquiva y se pone en una pose básica de Taifuton.

El sabe que solo tiene una oportunidad para sacarla de la habitación ya que el sitio es muy pequeño para poder moverse, así que cierra el puño y dice-** movimiento Taifuton: Puño comprimido.**

En ese momento corre hacia ella esquiva por un milímetro la palma de ella, impacta ambos puños a un centímetro de estomago de Hinata en ese momento una poderosa ráfaga de viento aparece mandándola por la ventana abierta, ella al verse en el aire y ver que se va a impactar ella hace un giro celestial terminando ella parada en el bosque que hay detrás de la mansión.

Ella esta ahí parada se ve como el chacra de ella esta aumentando mas, casi era como si estuviera desarrollando una nueva cola de zorro, Naruto llega tan rápido como le es posible, ve sobre la altura de un árbol observa con detenimiento que la chica esta ahí parada pendiente de todos los movimientos de quien se le acercara, el piensa de cómo podía atacarla, en ese momento recuerda lo que dice el diario:

_"El sello que desarrollo Minato es un sello temporal, solo funcionara un día a lo mucho, este sello sirve para comprimir y liberar el exceso de chacra en ese momento Hinata podrá recuperar el control de su mente pero no así sobre el control de su chacra, ella deberá de aprender el segundo paso del sello, es crear un vinculo con los sapos de la montaña eso se hará usando los sellos correspondientes"_

Entonces Naruto ve que esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando, tenia que usar los sellos para activar el sello y recuperar un poco la conciencia a ella y que este drenara su chacra para evitar que ella volviera a enloquecer, así que decide usar su jutsu favorito y dice-** Jutsu multuiclon de sombras.**

En ese momento crea diez clones para intentar atrapar a Hinata ya que no quiere lastimarla quitándose sus lentes ve lo que hay su alrededor, ve a lo lejos como Sakura esta apurándose para llegar, ella en sus manos lleva una chamarra entonces ella sabia que el haría eso.

Así que lanza dos clones rápidamente para tratar de atacar a Hinata pero esta dice-** elemento viento: Divine ciclon.**

En ese momento antes de que los dos clones llegaran estos ya estaban deshechos por los vientos cortantes de la técnica. Así que Naruto usando el Ryuugan estudia usa su técnica ya que debe de encontrar su punto débil si quiere detenerla. Ve que su técnica era casi perfecta ya que el único punto débil que había encontrado estaba en el punto menos accesible para un ninja.

Así que debía de desechar la idea de atrapar a Hinata atravesando su técnica. Finalmente ve que debe de pensar algún modo de hacerlo ve que necesita demasiado poder para romper el ciclón de un solo golpe y decide usar nuevamente la cola del zorro en ese momento cuando va a usarlo una mano detiene a Naruto cuando la ve se da cuenta que se trata de Kakashi.

Este sorprendido dice-** Kakashi sensei que esta haciendo aquí no esta en una misión.**

Este responde- **no solo soy un clon no podía dejarte solo y evitar que hicieras una tontería como repetir lo de hace días.**

Naruto mira a su sensei dice-** entonces que debo de hacer.**

**Usa un jutsu de tierra, así lograras detenerla momentáneamente y hacer lo que tienes que hacer, pero recuerda aun no controlas el elemento así que yo lo hare**- dice Kakashi alzando su ojo mostrando su Sharingan ve los movimientos de Hinata ve que no los puede copiar y continua diciendo-** bien Naruto veo que puedes hacer algo, ella tiene una reacción lenta, aunque sus movimientos son rápidos el momento para reaccionar son lentos como los de un niño.**

En ese momento Kakashi hace varios sellos y dice al final-** jutsu elemento tierra: muralla de tierra.**

Del suelo aparece cuatro paredes que bloquean en ese momento ve que el clon de Kakashi desaparece sabe que ha usado todo el chacra para ese jutsu, entonces desaparece sus clones ya que no los necesita, y usando varios sellos dice-** jutsu elemento agua: ciclon de agua.**

De sus manos empieza a formarse un gran chorro de agua y de ese chorro de agua el cual impacta en el hueco el cual había dejado Kakashi.

Hinata por un momento ve que se forma cuatro paredes muy altas y antes de que ella reaccionara ve como un gran dragón de agua entra dentro de este, antes de que este impactara, ella hace nuevamente el giro celestial para evitar el daño pero ve que no es suficiente, de repente ve que todo se derrumba, no se sentía agotada, estaba extasiada deseaba pelear mas.

En ese momento detrás de ella aparece Naruto, ella siente por un momento que su cuerpo pesado por eso no puede reaccionar adecuadamente y se queda estática, el rubio por un momento sin importarle como esta vestida hace varios sellos sobre la espalda al final el coloca su mano sobre esta la cual se notaba como brillaba el chacra elemental viento de él, de repente toda la ropa que tenia Hinata se rompe y en su espalda aparece una figura la cual era el sello de un sol con una luna eclipsándola.

En ese momento ella reacciona y dice-** ¿Qué hago aquí?**

Ella ve que esta en medio del bosque mira abajo ve que la ropa que tenia no estaba, que estaba totalmente desnuda, entonces ella detrás de ella escucha una voz que dice-** estas bien Hinata.**

Ella escucha la voz de Naruto que esta detrás, sin poder contener su sonrojo dice-** si.**

Naruto por un momento ve el cuerpo de Hinata ve como su piel es suave y tersa, por segunda vez la ve desnuda ante sus ojos se sonroja fuertemente ya que no midió la cantidad de chacra que uso en ella pero ve que el esta igual que ella solo vestido con un pantalón sin su camisa o chamarra, antes de que pudiera decir algo es golpeado con una súper patada de Sakura mandándolo a varios metros de distancia.

Sakura ve que Hinata se había encogido ocultando toda su desnudez, le peli rosada sonríe al ver que Naruto esta inconsciente, le pone su mano en el hombro y dice-** estas bien.**

La ojiblanca asiente pero siente mas vergüenza de por si era penoso estar junto a Naruto ahora que su compañera de equipo era mucho peor, ese momento ella siente que la chaqueta de Naruto es puesta sobre ella cubriéndola ella nota el exceso de chacra y dice aterrada- **¿Qué me pasa?**

Sakura dice-** regresemos a la mansión el sello que te puso Naruto esta incompleto si no terminamos ahora el sello perderá efectividad y no habrá una segunda oportunidad. **

Ella asiente y dice-** esta bien.**

Ambas chicas se empiezan a dirigir a la mansión para que ella se bañara y comieran algo, mientras tanto Naruto aun estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Minutos después………………

Ella estaba vestida con su ropa, pero se sentía avergonzada por la situación que había vivido hace poco, todos estaban desayunando el ambiente era tenso, finalmente Hinata dice-** alguien… alguien… podría decirme que me esta pasando.**

Naruto mira a Sakura y esta asiente diciéndole que lo mejor era decirle lo que necesitaba saber, en ese momento Naruto dice-** mira Hinata-chan estas enferma, como te habrás dado cuenta en este momento si usas el Byakugan veras de tu espalda esta despidiendo chacra.**

Ella asiente así que Naruto continua hablando-** tu tienes una enfermedad que solo aqueja a tu clan, se llama disturbio de sangre.**

Hinata se queda helada, ya que no sabía como interpretar eso así que pide que le explicara eso, en ese momento Naruto de queda helado no sabía como explicarle, en ese momento Sakura dice-** yo te explicare.**

Mientras comían Naruto sabe que debe de prepararse para el segundo paso para terminar el sello sino todo el esfuerzo de hace rato será en vano, entonces en un tono serio dice-** después de almorzar vendrás conmigo al bosque ya que deberemos de terminar tu sello.**

Hinata siente raro ya que Naruto le esta hablando en un tono demasiado duro para ella, por un momento el no ve a Naruto ve a su padre hablándole en ese mismo tono que odia .

Ella solo baja la mirada y asiente, Naruto no se había dado cuenta del leve cambio de humor de la chica Hyuga, pero Sakura si de había dado cuenta, pensó que el modo en que el le había hablado era un tono que se usaba mucho en su casa y eso la afectaba.

Después de almorzar Naruto y Hinata se dirigen hacia el bosque ambos pasan por el sitio en donde hubo la batalla, pero no se detienen, finalmente llegan aun pequeño riachuelo, en el cual había una gran roca, el ve que este sitio era perfecto de un brinco llega a la cima de la roca el con un tono serio ya que no sabia como hablarle empieza a decir-** Hinata como ya estas enterada tu sello esta incompleto el segundo paso para completar es muy fácil sobre todo para ti Hinata.**

En ese momento Naruto se muerde el dedo pulgar al grado de que este empieza a salir sangre, ella un poco asustada no entiende lo que pretende, así que ve como este realiza los sellos y dice-** jutsu de invocación.**

Del suelo aparece una rana color amarilla de tamaño medio, Naruto esta feliz ya que por fin puede controlar este jutsu a la perfección, así con una Hinata sorprendida dice-** como… como lo hiciste.**

El dice-** este es un jutsu de invocación, yo poseo un pacto con los sapos de la montaña gracia a mi maestro Jiraiya este es el jutsu que quiero que controles hoy antes de la media noche, si rebasas ese tiempo el sello perderá efectividad.**

Ella por un momento esta feliz de que va aprender un jutsu de Naruto pero no le agradaba ese tono serio que usaba para hablar tan estricto, pero no podía decirle nada, pero ve que en su rostro tiene los lentes no puede ver que tipo de mirada tiene en ese momento, si una mirada seria o una mirada como las que ella conoce.

Finalmente se quita esas ideas y se preocupa por curarse de su enfermedad y dice-** que debo de hacer.**

Naruto esperaba esa respuesta, pero decide hacerle otra pregunta-** después de que te hayas curado que harás, seguirás siendo una kunoichi (así se le llama a las ninjas que son chicas) o renunciaras a serlo.**

Hinata se queda helada por esa pregunta tan directa, no era que ella hubiera pensado en alguna vez dejar de ser ninja pero ahora era diferente quería llegar ser tan buen ninja como su primo y como Naruto, así como conocer hasta donde esta sus limites como ninja, ella con una mirada seria y un tono firme dice-** no renunciare, este es mi camino ninja que escogí.**

Naruto sonriendo ve que ella esta decidida así que dice-** entonces no habrá ningún problema con enseñarte el jutsu de invocación.**

En ese momento el sapo desaparece y el haciendo nuevos sellos hace aparecer un gran pergamino, Naruto se lo da a ella, curiosa ella lo abre y ve que tiene varios nombres en eso encuentre el de Jiraiya, después el de Minato Uzumaki, después el de Keiko Hikari, al final el de Naruto.

Entonces el continua diciendo-** debes de escribir tu nombre con tu sangre, al final debes marcar con la misma sangre las huellas digitales de tu mano derecha, al hacer eso el pacto entre los sapos de la montaña y contigo estará completo.**

Mientras Naruto le daba la explicación ella hacia lo correspondiente anotando su nombre en el pergamino, después marcaba sus manos con su sangre e impregnaba su huella digital después de haber hecho eso, Naruto le enseña los sellos correspondientes a Hinata, ella en confianza hace los sellos, en ese momento ella dice-** jutsu se invocación.**

Ella al hacer el jutsu Hinata ve que solo logra traer un renacuajo, ella al verlo, espera la risa de Naruto, pero solo escucha la voz de el que dice-** hazlo otra vez.**

Horas mas tarde………

Hinata intentaba por enésima vez el jutsu de invocación, pero este solo lograba sacar un renacuajo, esperaba escuchar la orden de Naruto que lo repitiera, pero ella mira en donde esta la roca y ve que Naruto esta dormido, ella molesta ya que el no la esta supervisando mas molesta dice-** me prometiste que me ibas a enseñar un jutsu, pero solo… solo… estas ahí durmiendo.**

En ese momento ella mas molesta que nunca se muerde con rabia su mano derecha y haciendo el jutsu de invocación, logra aparecer una rana amarilla como la de el invoco hace un rato. Y de un movimiento brusco el sapo saca la lengua y de un bocado atrapa a Naruto este lo impacta sobre las rocas, pero al hacerlo este desaparece.

Entonces de atrás de ella se escucha la voz de Naruto que dice- bien hecho Hinata, has completado la mitad del entrenamiento, ahora debes de repetirlo unas cinco veces más y después iniciaremos el ritual.

Hinata desaparece a su rana y dice-** no que solo tenia que hacer el jutsu de invocación.**

**No te dije que tenías que aprender el jutsu de invocación, no que con aprenderlo pudieras completar el sello, ahora práctica**- decía Naruto usando ese tono que tanto odia Hinata.

Hinata sin poder soportar mas el tono de voz de Naruto ella le grita-** eres un tonto…….**

Naruto sorprendiéndose por ver a una Hinata molesta no reacciona, el ve como ella corre internándose dentro del bosque, en ese momento aparece Sakura y de un coscorrón fuerte le grita-** imbécil no vas a seguirla.**

Naruto sin saber como reacciona, quitándose los lentes busca a Hinata, ve que ha ido a un lugar cerca de una cascada, el veía como ella lloraba sin parar, ella decía-** Naruto tonto… eres un tonto.**

El rápidamente corre hacia la chica cuando llega ve que esta llorando y sigue diciendo-** Naruto tonto… tonto.**

El se acerca y la verdad no sabe que decirle a su amiga así que solo se le ocurre una sola cosa-** lo siento Hinata.**

Ella detiene su llorar aun con sus ojos lagrimosos se voltea a verlo, ella aun con sus ojos así le pregunta-** tu que haces aquí quiero estar sola.**

El se sienta en el suelo y la mira, el no entiende el por que ella se puso así, así que ella se da cuenta que el ignora el por que de su actuar ya que desconoce como son las cosas dentro de su clan, así con una voz lenta y calmada con claras señas de haber llorado comienza a decir-** en mi clan ser un Hyuga significa un ser frio, calculador sin sentimiento, desde pequeña siempre he sido entrenada bajo un régimen muy estricto, cada vez que escuchaba ese tono tan duro y tan serio, en vez de verte veía a mi padre, desde hace años ya no soporto ese tono tan frio tan carente de sentimiento, aunque nunca lo demuestro.**

Naruto se levanta de su asiento, lentamente se acerca a ella, por instinto el la abraza para confortarla, no sabe que decirle, a esta chica que no tiene el carácter de una de su clan, simplemente dice-** lo siento Hinata no sabia que mi tono de voz te estuviera haciendo daño, pensé que era lo mejor para ti ahora entiendo por que soy un tonto.**

Ella al sentir ese abrazo siente una gran alegría ya que Naruto esta mostrando estar preocupado por ella. Pero también solo signifique que solo sea por amistad. En eso ambos se levantan y dice Naruto-** es hora de hacer el sello para terminar de controlar tu energía.**

Hinata mira y ve que esta anocheciendo también se da cuenta de que su espalda el sello empieza a desaparecer y le esta comenzando a doler la espalda y ella dice-** que sucede el sello esta desapareciendo.**

Naruto la mira a los ojos dice-** no nos queda tiempo debemos hacer el sello solo tenemos una oportunidad, Sakura se que estas ahí, traes todo lo que necesito.**

En ese momento Sakura aparece con diez grandes velas de color negro, rojo y blanco, Naruto consciente de lo que va a hacer y dice-** hay que preparar todo, jutsu multiclon de sombra.**

Cientos de clones empiezan a marcar en el suelo la forma que adquiere el suelo cuando se hace un jutsu de invocación de tamaño descomunal tanto que Sakura se tiene que retirar del sitio y ponerse en un sitio seguro, después en cada lado del sello se coloca una vela roja y una blanca consecutivamente.

Al final cada clon se coloca enfrente de cada vela y usando un cerillo prende las velas al mismo tiempo, después de un movimiento rápido todos los clones desaparecen, después de un minuto de descanso, y viendo a Hinata al rostro el dice-** mira Hinata debemos hacer el jutsu de invocación, pero tenemos que hacerlo los dos juntos además debemos de tener sobre todo sincronización de movimiento y de chacra.**

La chica asentía mientras que Naruto sigue hablando pero ya no en un tono serio sino uno amigable en confianza como el que usa siempre.

En ese momento Naruto suelta su chacra a toda su potencia, mientras que Hinata también hace lo mismo, pero este primero nota el cambio en la actitud de ella, como si al hablarle de un tono mas ligero le ayudara. En ese momento ve como tanto el como ella su chacra están al mismo nivel, en ese momento el dice-** es ahora el momento Hinata.**

Ambos hacen el jutsu y dicen-** jutsu de invocación.**

En ese momento del centro del circulo dibujado aparece un sapo muy viejo y decrepito este dice-** para que hizo llamado.**

Naruto dice-** te hemos llamado a invocar ya que queremos reforzar un sello que esta en la espalda de ella.**

El sapo dice-** esta bien para hacerlo necesito que agreguen los sellos del dragón, jabalí y serpiente al jutsu de invocación.**

En ese momento ambos se miran y ven que están de acuerdo, en ese momento los dos empiezan a hacer el jutsu agregando los nuevos sellos, cuando lo hace ven como el sapo empieza a brillar después de un momento el desaparece, Naruto y Hinata ven lo que esta pasando pero no localizan nada en ese momento ven que las velas se consumen casi instantáneamente y ven como el sello que habían dibujado se empieza a contraer, en ese momento Hinata empieza a sentir un gran dolor en su espalda cae de rodillas trataba de soportar el dolor de espalda.

El corre hacia ella y lo primero que le ocurre es abrazarla nuevamente mientras le decía-** tranquila ya todo paso, todo paso, ya todo esta bien.**

Después de unos minutos de que Hinata gritara por el dolor provocado termina ella solo respiraba pesadamente estaba cansada del dolor, ella dice aun con su voz agotada dice-** Naruto déjame ver mi sello, por favor.**

El mira a los ojos de la chica y ve decisión el asiente y dice-** Sakura quiero que le ayudes a ver el sello.**

En ese momento Sakura le ayuda a desnudarse con sumo cuidado y al final viendo el reflejo de su espalda sobre el agua del rio ve que el sello del sol y la luna pero además se ve que alrededor del ese sello se ve la forma del dibujo del jutsu de invocación.

Hinata al verlo se siente satisfecha de que se termino el sello, tan agotada esta que simplemente cierra sus ojos quedándose dormida. Naruto viendo que esta agotada la carga en sus brazos y dice-** lo mejor es que descansemos ya que mañana seguiremos con su entrenamiento.**

Continuara………………

* * *

Notas del autor: finalice, Por fin finalice este episodio que les pareció, se que me tarde un poco mas de lo esperado pero espero que no los haya decepcionado ya que últimamente me cuesta mucho trabajo continuarle, así que espero que el resultado sea el esperado ahora si las dudas. ¿Quiénes son las sombras que están con el portador de un Bijuu?,¿Hinata podrá convivir con Naruto?, ¿Naruto podrá ser capaz de cumplir con su palabra? Todo eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado:** Convivencia primeros días.**


	14. Cap 13: Convivencia Primeros dias

**CAP 13: CONVIVENCIA PRIMERO DIAS**

* * *

Es un día soleado con algunas nubes en el cielo lo cual presagiaba una tormenta, la aldea estaba llena de vida llena de actividad como siempre, a esa hora toda la aldea mantenía una gran actividad en las calles de la aldea una pareja caminaba era Naruto y Hinata el estaba vestido con su ropa habitual, en cambio ella estaba vestida con un hermoso Kimono blanco el cual estaba bordado unas ramas de cerezo, su pelo aunque suelto mantenia una elegancia, ambos iban caminando sin decir ni una palabra, entonces naruto dice- **ha sido un mes muy dificil verdad Hinata.**

La chica asiente y dice- **si un mes para superar mi enfermedad, eso es un logro que no creo que alguien como tu lo pudiera lograr.**

Naruto solo dice- **si ademas creo que ya has logrado superar por mucho a tu primo.**

Ella solo baja la cabeza y dice- **si tienes razon, pero aun me siento que soy una debil.**

El la toma de la mano y le dice- **eso no es cierto, tu no eres una persona debil, eres incluso mucho mas fuerte que yo.**

Hinata al ver la accion del Rubio se sonroja fuertemente y ella solo dice- **gracias por el halago.**

En ese momento el cielo empieza a nublarse, de repente el cielo empieza a caer gotas de lluvia, ellos dos al verse en medio de la lluvia tomandola aun de la mano corre junto con ella para resguardarse de la lluvia, mientras ambos corren ven como todos los demas habitantes de la aldea empiezan a resguardarse de la lluvia.

A los pocos minutos la lluvia empieza a hacerse mas fuerte al grado que las calles de la aldea quedan desiertas durante ese rato los dos se habian resguardado debajo de un techo de una casa.

Los dos estaban ahi parados ni uno ni el otro decia una palabra, entonces naruto dice- **despues de que vayas de regreso con tu clan seguiras visitando mi clan.**

Hinata baja la mirada y dice- **la verdad no lo se Naruto, mi padre es tan estricto que tal vez ya no me permita seguir siendo ninja.**

Ambos no se habian dado cuenta de que no se habian soltado la mano asi que naruto aspira fuerte y toma la segunda mano de la chica, ella al sorprenderse dice- **Sucede algo Naruto.**

El la mira y dice- **sucede todo Hinata, la verdad es que el mes que he estado contigo ayudandote a superar tu enfermedad he descubierto la gran chica que eres tu, tu mirada tan pura me llena de una paz y tranquilidad que nunca espere encontrar.**

Hinata estaba tan sonrojada y tenia la mirada tan baja que no sabia que decir entonces el continua hablando- **eres tan hermosa hinata que solo tengo ojos para ti, mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos solo estan dirigidos hacia a ti. En otras palabras te amo Hinata, te amo con todo mi corazon, ya no puedo vivir sin ti.**

La chica Hyuga estaba estupecfacta no podia creer que naruto se le estuviera declarando ella tan feliz esta, que solo se le ocurre abrazarlo y decirle con una voz feliz- y**o tambien te amo naruto te he amado desde hace mucho.**

Lentamente ambos se empiezan a acercar sus rostros, la lluvia ya no era importante lo importante era que estaban juntos y pelearian por su amor aun eso significara renunciar a sus clanes, finalmente los dos juntan sus labios dandose su primer beso al principio era timido inexperto, pero a los pocos minutos de estar ahi parados besandose el beso se hacia cada vez mas profundo, finalmente los dos se separan por falta de aire. Aun hinata estaba tan sorprendida por lo sucedido que no sabia que decir, asi que antes de que ella volviera a hablar continua hablando- **Hinata...**- en ese momento el baja una rodilla al suelo, saca una caja mostrando un bello anillo con un rubi en medio, ella al verlo se sorprende y continua hablando- **¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Hinata se queda estupecfacta la voz se le habia ido, entonces ella dice-...

una silueta se despertaba estaba totalmente alterada esa pesadilla era una cosa que nunca admitiria una boda asi, como el lider del clan mas poderoso de la hja permitiria que su clan se mezclara con otro, eso jamas lo permitiria pero aun asi detiene su mirar a una foto donde esta el Minato con el y su esposa y dice- **pero si ese maldito zorro llegara a pedirme la mano de Hinata y esta estuviera de acuerdo con el para casarse, me veria forzado a cumplir con tu ultima voluntad Hinamori de casarlos. **

Hiashi se sienta en la ventana aun era de noche pero no tenia nada de sueño ni estaba cansado solo se queda viendo a traves de la ventana de su habitacion el cielo estrellado recordando como con la ayuda de Minato y de Keiko habian logrado acercarse a Hinamori a el para hacerla su novia y despues su esposa, se preguntaba como era que de un joven alegre y vivaz que era en su juventud se habia transformado en eso que es ahora, queria saber pero tal vez la respuesta nunca la encontraria dentro de las paredes de su mansion...

Mientras en la mansion Hikari...

Hinata se levantaba aun no amanecía, después del día anterior de haber creado su sello de controlar su exceso de chacra, aun sentía el dolor en su espalda pero no era ese dolor tan insoportable como el que tuvo ayer cuando se termino de realizar este, ella lentamente sale de su cuarto no sin antes de ponerse una bata de color azul metálico con el bordado de unas flores de cerezo.

Ella empieza a caminar ya que aun con todo lo sucedido no conocía la mansión al final encuentra una gran terraza la cual se podía ver las montañas, aun se podía ver varias estrellas en el firmamento y el cielo cambiando de su cielo nocturno a un hermoso amanecer.

Al ver toda esa belleza ya que desde ahí podía verse toda la aldea decide quedarse ahí para ver el amanecer, cuando esta viendo ve que sobre el techo de la terraza esta Naruto recostado sobre la terraza durmiendo, ella brinca cautelosamente, ve su rostro relajado, no le importa verlo así todo el día, ve que tiene colocado sus lentes, ella se acerca para quitárselos pero algo la detiene.

Su mano nuevamente empieza a temblar, ella no puede detener ese temblor, solo ella piensa- _**este maldito temblor, por que no puedo controlarlo.**_

Lentamente el temblor empieza a avanzar en todo su cuerpo, ella por un momento siente que ese temblor la inmoviliza, no puede controlarlo, lentamente ella se abraza para contener ese temblor era tan doloroso que no solo sus brazos le dolía sino que todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento Naruto aun dormido siente que alguien esta a su lado, el de un movimiento rápido se levanta y se pone en una posición de ataque, mira a su alrededor y ve que se trata de Hinata que esta temblando, el se acerca a ella y le dice-** ¿Qué te sucede Hinata?**

Ella tartamudeando mostrando su desesperación dice-** este maldito temblor, no puedo detenerlo.**

Naruto sin saber que decir o que hacer el simplemente se acerca y sin saber como el la toma en sus brazos y la empieza a reconfortar, después de unos minutos por fin se tranquiliza, cuando se da cuenta ve que esta abrazada, pero este estaba mas preocupado de que se tranquilizara que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando este se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la suelta y dice-** este Hinata-chan lo siento la verdad no se por que lo hice.**

Ella se levanta y toda sonrojada dice-** no Naruto todo esta bien… gracias.**

Naruto se extraña entonces le pregunta por que lo dice-** ¿Por qué me das las gracias?**

Ella se voltea dándole la espalda y dice-** por todo.**

El no entiende y dice-** explícame Hinata sabes que yo no soy muy inteligente.**

Ella empieza a mover sus dedos como siempre lo hace cuando esta apenada y dice-** por salvarme dentro de mi propia pesadilla personal.**

Naruto coloca su mano sobre su hombro y dice-** no tienes nada que agradecerme nada ya que yo debería de pedirte disculpas.**

Hinata se sorprende ya que Naruto estaba pidiendo disculpas entonces ella pregunta-** ¿Por qué me pides disculpas?**

Cuando termina de decir eso ella se voltea pero ve que el rostro de Naruto esta mirando al suelo, ella por primera vez espera una respuesta y entonces el dice-** por mi culpa estuviste envuelta en una situación que no te correspondía, por mi debilidad no pude protegerte, aun teniendo esta barrera de sangre sigo dependiendo de los demás.**

Ella ve que Naruto se siente débil pero no por su cansancio sino por que simplemente desea tener poder para proteger a sus amigos. Lentamente alza su mano para acariciar su rostro y tratar de reconfortarlo como el lo hace con ella misma pero cuando trata de acerca su mano pero nuevamente el temblor de su mano se lo impide.

Ella entonces se le ocurre una idea para tratar de animarlo-** que te parece si bajamos a desayunar y me enseñas algún jutsu que aun quieras compartir conmigo por ejemplo quiero aprender tu Rasengan.**

Ella empieza a caminar para brincar del tejado y bajar por la terraza cuando de repente los músculos de su cuerpo de congela, ella no puede mover ni un solo musculo, como estaba de la orilla ella se resbala, veía como empezaba a caer, cuando de repente una mano la toma de sus ropa jalándola nuevamente hacia arriba, de repente unos brazos fuertes rodean sus cuerpo por donde se pudiera.

En ese momento escucha la voz de Naruto que dice-** estas loca, que querías hacer con dejarte caer así de ese modo.**

**Lo siento Naruto, pero de repente mi cuerpo se congelo y me resbale**- decía Hinata mirando a otro lado donde sea menos donde estaba Naruto.

Mientras tanto el todavía tenia agarrada a la chica solo le estaba diciendo cuando ve a lo lejos los primeros rayos del sol que empiezan a iluminar a la aldea, Naruto por un momento pierde de vista a Hinata para admirar el amanecer junto a la chica, tan hipnotizado estaba por el paisaje que no se había dado cuenta en donde estaba sus manos, cuando de repente siente algo suave y redondo, el con su mano le aprieta y siente esa suavidad y un tibio calor.

Lentamente baja su mirada y ve el rostro de Hinata que había inventado una nueva tonalidad de rojo, después empieza a bajar su mirada para ver que su mano izquierda estaba apretando suavemente uno de los pechos de Hinata, el al ver eso el la suelta y el dice-** este Hinata lo siento… lo juro no era mi intención tomarte de ahí.**

Naruto caminaba de espalda moviendo sus manos como lo hace cuando le hace algo malo a Sakura, cuando este estaba tan distraído que no se da cuenta de que estaba en la orilla de la terraza entonces dice-** en serio no era mi intención… es que yo.**

No pudo completar la frase por que este tonto resbala cayendo, Hinata al verlo corre a la orilla y solo ve que esta tirado de espalda totalmente inconsciente. Ella después baja y ve que Naruto sigue inconsciente pero no le importa ya que le ayuda a acomodarse, después de unos segundos el despierta y ella preocupada dice- **tonto te pudiste lastimar seriamente, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido.**

El sonríe y dice- **esta bien lo juro….**- con una mano en la cabeza el dice-** lo mejor es que nos cambiemos y vayamos a almorzar**- la chica asiente y ambos entran a la mansión nuevamente………….

Una hora después………………….

Ambos estaban sentados en el comedor ni uno de los dos quería comentar algo de lo sucedido ya que la escena había sido muy rara para ambos asi que lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada, mientras desayunaban Sakura los miraba curiosa ya que ambos estaban con una cara avergonzada, pero ella no comenta nada, pero ve que si ellos dos no se tratan normalmente la convivencia seria muy pesada y lenta.

Finalmente Sakura se le ocurre una idea y dice-** Naruto por que no aprovechas este día y le empiezas a enseñar el Taifuton.**

Naruto mira fijamente a su compañera de equipo y dice-** esta bien le enseñare el Taifuton además es necesario para curarse.**

Hinata mira a ambos y ve como ellos dos podían hablarse tan fácilmente sin ninguna dificultad y ella para poderle dirigir la palabra a él tenia que juntar mucho valor, finalmente ella dice- **no es necesario que me enseñes el Taifution Naruto me gustaría que me enseñaras el Rasengan.**

El rubio solo dice- **no es posible por el momento el Rasengan es imposible para ti, a menos que cures tu segundo problema no podrás ni siquiera usar el Taikugan, en serio lo juro.**

Hinata vencida dice- **esta bien Naruto tu ganas.**

Media hora después...

Ellos dos estaban en el mismo sitio donde se creo el sello que extrae el sobrante de chacra de Hinata, los dos estaban en silencio, ella estaba vestida con su clásica ropa de su clan mientras tanto el solo estaba con su ropa pero sin la chamarra.

Después de unos minutos Naruto esta sentado no sabia como comenzar así que decide empezar con el principio- **mira Hinata la verdad no se con que empezar.**

Ella extrañada le dice- **yo creí que empezarías a hablarme en que se basa el Taifuton.**

El rascándose la cabeza dice- **tienes razón he pronunciado todo este tiempo la palabra Taifuton y no te he explicado nada.**

Naruto se levanta y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro, finalmente dice- **el Taifuton es la combinación del chacra elemental viento y del Taijutsu, lo que hace distinto este Taijutsu de los demás es el hecho de que para dañar al oponente no es necesario tocarlos directamente.**

En ese momento el mira un árbol y dice- **quiero que veas lo que va a suceder.**

Hinata ve el árbol era demasiado grueso el no sabia lo que iba a suceder, así que mira como el se acerca, en ese momento ve como el saca una Kunai y dice- **ve lo que sucede.**

El de un movimiento corta el árbol con el kunai, ve que el corte no es nada profundo es mas ni siquiera vale la pena haber visto eso.

En ese momento el guarda el kunai y vuelve a decir- **ahora mira lo que sucede con el Taifuton**- en ese momento el se coloca en una pose muy parecida al Taikugan, la única diferencia son las manos de este que el las tiene extendidas, en ese momento el hace un movimiento recto tocando con su dedo medio levemente el tronco, el se da media vuelta y se empieza acercar a ella.

Hinata no entiende que había pasado cuando ve que de repente el árbol cae por el punto que el había golpeado. Estaba sorprendida por la habilidad de Naruto de controlar ese Taijutsu, así que más que nunca deseaba aprender sobre su uso.

Así que ella emocionada dice- **Naruto crees que pueda aprender a usar el Taifuton.**

El se sienta enfrente de ella y dice- **claro que puedes aprenderlo, te diré una cosa, en el diario de mi madre comenta cosas de otros Shinobis por ejemplo sobre tu madre.**

Hinata se queda sorprendida y dice- **¿Que sabes sobre mi madre?**

Este le responde- **sobre tu elemento viento, tu madre era el único ninja de su clan que maneja el elemento viento, ella cuando tenias poco días de haber nacido quiso saber que elemento controlabas y te hizo la prueba y descubrió que tu también manejabas el chacra elemental viento.**

Hinata estaba sorprendida ella no sabia casi nada de su madre pero era agradable saber, así que Naruto continua hablando-** además el Taifuton no es solo saber usar el chacra elemental sino que además depende mucho de la fortaleza mental que posea su usuario.**

La heredera del Souke se queda extrañada por tal afirmación y pregunta- **¿Como fortaleza mental?**

Naruto le contesta-** debes de tener mucha concentración, además de tener grandes dosis de confianza, ya que si careces de alguna de ellas pasara lo siguiente.**

En ese momento el se vuelve a levantar pero crea dos clones uno de ellos ataca al otro pero se veía en su rostro la duda, así ve como en vez de destruir a su enemigo se destruye a si mismo, el otro clon intenta atacar al árbol caído pero mientras lo hacia lo hacia distraídamente entonces Hinata ve como en ve de destruir el objetivo este destruye otras cosas, entonces ella comprende que si duda su propio chacra lo destruirá y si pierde la concentración puede dañar a sus amigos.

Naruto viendo que lo que le esta diciendo lo esta comprendiendo dice- **ahora el primer paso quiero ver que tanto control tienes sobre tu chacra elemental.**

Hinata no entiende como así que lo observa y ve como el se acerca a la cascada el usando sus manos repite el entrenamiento que le había enseñado Kakashi, así que junta sus manos y corta la cascada. Después de haber hecho eso el dice- **quiero que hagas eso.**

Ella pregunta-** ¿Con que objetivo?**

El se toma el mentón y dice- **quiero ver sin eres capaz de cortar el algo tan inestable como el agua.**

Hinata dudando se acerca a la cascada y hace lo mismo ve que puede hacer eso, pero no entiende el ejercicio, pero Naruto guardaba una segunda intención y era de ver el tiempo que podía mantener su chacra en la parte de su cuerpo.

20 minutos después...

Ambos estaban ahí parados en la cascada, partiendo pero Naruto el estaba aun muy tranquilo practicando el ejercicio pero para Hinata ya le empezaba atrabajo mantener el ritmo, así que finalmente ella deja de hacer eso y regresa a la orilla a sentarse, estaba agotada como era posible que siendo ella que posee mas chacra que Naruto se haya agotado mas fácilmente,

El termina su ejercicio y se acerca a ella y le dice-** sabes una cosa Hinata el ejercicio tenia dos objetivo quería ver tu control sobre tu elemento y además de medir tu resistencia.**

Hinata se extraña y pregunta-** ¿Como que mi resistencia?**

Naruto tomando una piedra la mira y la lanza al rio y dice- **sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo.**

Hinata asiente que no y mira a Naruto y este dice-** tenemos casi la misma cantidad de chacra, pero la resistencia es donde no nos parecemos yo puedo mantener mi chacra mas tiempo que tu, aun no sabes administrar tu chacra correctamente.**

Ella al escuchar eso baja su rostro mirando al rio totalmente decepcionada de si misma entonces ella escucha la voz de Naruto que dice- **pero no te preocupes con la duración del entrenamiento, eso cambiara lo juro.**

Sorprendida mira a Naruto y ve como este le sonríe como siempre ella al ver esa sonrisa tan sincera de él no puede evitar sonrojarse, ella para evitar eso ella mira a otro lado.

Naruto al ver que Hinata miraba otro lado este se levanta y trata de mirar su rostro pero ella miraba a otro lado como si no quisiera que el la viera cuando se sonroja. Pero Naruto mas insistente dice- **que te sucede Hinata por que miras a otro lado.**

Este trataba de mirarla a la cara pero ella miraba a otro lado, ella estaba tan molesta por la actitud tan infantil ella se levanta y sin decirle nada ella lo empuja tirándolo al rio.

Hinata al ver a Naruto todo mojado no puede evitar reír, este todo empapado se levanta y usando su jutsu de clones hace aparecer dos clones mas, con movimientos rápidos toman a Hinata y la arrojan al rio mojándola a ella, esta al verse mojada ve una pose de victoria que tiene Naruto ella molesta le empieza a lanzar agua en el rostro, el al ver la reacción de su amiga no se queda atrás y también le lanza agua mojándose mas que nunca olvidandose el entrenamiento que estaban realizando.

Media hora después...

Ambos llegaban empapados a la mansión, estaban tan empapados que cuando Ayaka apareció, tuvo que regresarse por unas toallas para que se secaran y no ensuciaran el suelo dentro de la mansion, ambos despues de medio secrase llegan a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa.

En la habitación de Hinata...

Ella se había terminado de secar correctamente, veía que ya estaba atardeciendo se pregunta como será su vida de aquí en adelante ve que Taifuton no era muy difícil de aprender, pero dificil de dominar, pero aun mas difícil era mantenerse cuerda y coherente con sus acciones en frente de Naruto o evitar desmayarse si el llegara tocarle el rostro.

En ese momento alguien toca, ella se coloca su bata y va abrir la puerta, al abrirla ve que se trata de Ayaka la cual tenia en sus manos una muda de ropa limpia y ella dice- **disculpe señorita Hyuga, pero Naruto-San me pidió que le entregara esta muda ya que no posee otra para cambiarse, además el le explicara el por que de la vestimenta ya que será indispensable para su entrenamiento.**

Ella mira el vestuario ve que se trata de una ropa muy ajustada, una playera negra sin mangas con el cuello alto en la espalda estaba el logo del clan Hyuga, un pantalón blanco igual de ajustado pero este tenia el logo del clan Hikari, ve que aun en su cuarto tenia la chamarra de él ve que esta combina perfectamente, ella decide usar la chamarra de él aunque deba de modificarla para poder usarla adecuadamente en ella...

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Hola aqui esta otro episodio de este fic, que les parecio el pequeño sueño donde naruto se le declara a Hinata, alguien creyo que era un sueño, crees que Hiashi cumplira con su palabra de casar a estos dos tontos. Ella podra aprender en menos de un mes a controlar el taifuton sin hacerse daño o hacerlo a alguien mas, eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: KUSHINA


	15. Cap 14: Kushina

**CAP 14: KUSHINA**

* * *

Ya había pasado tres días desde ambos habían empezado con el entrenamiento, el le había enseñado usar el jutsu de clones para adelantar el entrenamiento ya después de lo que había visto el día siguiente ella no avanzaría mucho de modo normal, ella en esos tres días había avanzado mucho, había logrado enfocar correctamente su chacra en las manos y tratar de no confundir sus movimientos de Taikugan con el Taifuton ahora ya podía enfocarse correctamente en el Taifuton, mientras tanto Naruto estaba ahí observándola, cuidando de su entrenamiento ya que aunque estuviera ya con el sello en su espalda aun tendría una tendencia a perder el control.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos estaba Sakura vigilando a Naruto ya que como ahora no estaba el Capitán Yamato ella debía de tratar de contenerlo con el sello que dio Jiraiya además de que nadie de los amigos de Naruto conoce su secreto, por eso era indispensable para ella que Naruto no perdiera el control y mas en frente de Hinata ya que tendría que contarle su secreto y eso no le agradaría a Naruto.

Y más a lo lejos estaba Ayaka mirando el entrenamiento de Naruto y la Srta. Hyuga, ella deseaba aprender el Taifuton también pero para eso necesitaba estar con el para que ella lo supervisara, así que los días que no tenia misión con su equipo ella se quedaba mirando y veía lo que ellos hacían para aprender un nuevo movimiento.

Ya había anotado en su pergamino solo 10 movimientos básicos pero por lo que había escuchado eran más de 100 movimientos de Taifuton y al parecer Naruto ya controlaba 62 movimientos, finalmente ambos detienen su entrenamiento y decide acercarse ya que ve que Naruto tiene puestos sus lentes.

Mientras se acercaba empieza a escuchar la plática………….

**Entonces tu hermana ya es una Genin y lo peor de todo es que esta en el mismo equipo que mi prima Ayaka, no se quien le de mas dolor de cabeza si tu hermana a Ayaka o al revés, además como reacciono tu hermana ayer al verte vestida así creí que iba a matar a Ayaka si no es que se defendió por sus clones.**

Hinata se sonroja fuertemente al recordar ya que esta vestida con las ropas que le había dado, su playera negra enmarcaba perfectamente su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que Naruto no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que se había puesto con esa vestimenta ya que era una vestimenta demasiado entallada para el gusto de Hinata pero ella sabia perfectamente la razón de aquella ropa.

Flash back

Hinata se estaba levantando se sentía cansada aun del día anterior se levanta y decide tomarse un baño para relajarse, así que entra y se empieza a bañar, después del baño ella sale se empieza a secar, después de unos minutos ella se cambia de ropa por primera vez ve que la ropa que le había dado ella se ve en el espejo y ve por primera vez su imagen, ve como la playera negra que le había dado era demasiado ceñida, al igual que su pantalón, ella siente vergüenza de lucir una ropa tan llamativa, así que decide ponerse la chamarra la cual ella había modificado. Ella se mira y ve que había logrado lo que quería no quería lucir esa ropa tan pegada.

A los pocos minutos ella bajaba a desayunar, al llegar al comedor se extraña de no ver a Naruto pero si a Sakura y a Megumi ambas chicas estaban desayunando, ella con una voz temerosa dice-** buenos días.**

Sakura levanta la vista y dice-** buenos días Hinata, Naruto me dijo que desayunaras que el te espera en el sitio donde ayer entrenaron.**

Hinata asiente y se pregunta por que el no la espero, después de unos minutos ella había terminado de desayunar y se dirigía a la zona donde había entrenado ve que hay una fuerte ráfaga de viento ella esquiva la ráfaga y cuando llega a un árbol cercano ve que cientos de Narutos están entrenando los movimientos de Taifuton, mientras que cerca de ahí ve que esta Ayaka mirando los movimientos, finalmente ella llega y ve algo raro, ve la playera que de Naruto esta hecha pedazos.

Naruto al darse cuenta de la presencia de ella le dice-** llegas tarde Hinata.**

Hinata pone la pose de jugar con los dedos y dice-** lo siento Naruto-kun.**

El sonríe como siempre y dice-** no hay problema Hinata pero que no se te haga costumbre ya que es muy importante para ti la puntualidad- **ella asiente y este dice**- ahora continuemos con tu entrenamiento.**

Ella se sienta esperando que es lo que le va a enseñar ahora en ese momento el dice-** muy bien Hinata quítate la chamarra ya que no la vas a necesitar.**

Ella se extraña por la orden y entonces ella pregunta-** ¿Por qué Naruto me pides que me quite la chamarra?**

El sin voltearse sigue practicando y dice-** por que la chamarra no es parte del vestuario que te di, la playera y el pantalón ya que por el diseño de esta es especial para practicar el Taifuton.**

Hinata ve que Naruto esta usando una playera pegada sin mangas, además de su pantalón esta un poco mas pegado que lo normal. Ella ve que esta vestido así y el pregunta-** ¿Por qué debo de usar la ropa como tu me dices?**

El por primera vez se voltea, el toma un pedazo de tela y se lo enreda en el brazo, y el hace un movimiento Taifuton sin tocar nada, en ese momento ella ve que el pedazo de tela que se había amarrado en el brazo se destruye, entonces el dice-** mientras no controles correctamente el tercer nivel del Taifuton lo que tengas en tu brazo será destruido por el chacra residual es por eso que lo mejor es que usemos este tipo de ropa.**

Hinata comprende las palabras de Naruto, ella muerta de pena se empieza a bajar el cierre de la chamarra, finalmente se quita la chamarra, ella siente el frió de la mañana pero debe de hacer caso a su sensei.

En eso cuando se quita su chamarra aparece Megumi que dice-** disculpe que lo interrumpa Naruto-san pero hay visitas que buscan a la señorita Hyuga y a Ayaka.**

Ayaka se le escurre una gota viendo la hora, por estar viendo entrenar a Naruto se le había olvidado que tenía que reunirse con su equipo, y pensando como es ella, no quería darles mas motivos, finalmente llegan donde están todos ellos Neji y Hanabi, Neji al ver a su prima vestida así, le dice-** Naruto que loca idea se te ha ocurrido, ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido vestir así a mi prima?**

Naruto rascándose la cabeza dice- **no se preocupen es parte de la ropa de entrenamiento.**

Hanabi molesta dice-** ¿Cómo que ropa de entrenamiento?, ¿Quién le decidió esa ropa?**

Naruto aun rascándose dice-** lo decidió Ayaka, pensó que ella le quedaría muy bien esa ropa.**

Hanabi luciendo un poco molesta corre hacia Ayaka y con un movimiento rápido intenta golpearla, esta lo esquiva rápidamente con un clon de sombra y ambas chicas empiezan a pelear una intentando golpearla con su Taikugan mientras que la otra la esquiva con los clones.

Mientras tanto estas dos chicas peleaban, Naruto le explicaba a Neji sobre la función de la ropa de hinata además de que ese uso de esa ropa era para mejorar su confianza.

Fin del flash back

Hinata con una gota en la cabeza aun recordaba a su hermana desde que ella había regresado a la aldea de esta ultima misión su hermana la trata de manera muy distinta antes ella mantenía un cierto alejamiento, solo por que ella tenia el destino del Bounke.

Mientras tanto Naruto había empezado a tener un sueño raro en el cual veía a una chica de ojos azules, pelo rubio, la cual estaba vestida sobre una túnica negra que cubría su cabeza y mientras avanzaba junto a la chica había otra niña la cual podía ver la banda de la aldea oculta del rayo y ve que esa niña le dice-** Kushina, espera Kushina, ya estoy muy cansado.**

La chica se voltea y ve perfectamente el rostro y dice-** ya descansaras en la aldea Mina, ahora lo importante es continuar.**

Mientras tanto el recordaba eso llega Yahiko en un tono serio dice-** Naruto-san la Hokage solicita su presencia en la torre.**

Naruto se levanta y dice-** Hinata por que no vienes conmigo para no perder tiempo en el entrenamiento.**

Hinata feliz por la invitación accede, lentamente se coloca su chamarra y decide ir con el chico. Mientras ambos chicos se dirijan a la torre Hokage todos miraban extrañados a la extraña pareja que formaban ambos, Naruto estaba tranquilo ya que deseaba saber que era tan importante para interrumpir su gran tarea de curar a Hinata.

Mientras tanto en la torre Hokage……….

Tsunade estaba con una expresión muy seria, no podía decir que era lo que realmente estaba pasando había alguien detrás de todo este asunto manejándolo desde las sombras, ante ella están la persona que estaba buscando, la persona que debían de proteger.

En ese momento entra Shizune y dice- están llegando Naruto y Hinata.

La Hokage con sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su mentón trata de tranquilizarse, en ese momento Naruto entra ya que Shizune le había dicho que el asunto que iba a tratar era muy privado.

Cuando entra Naruto ve a las dos siluetas, en ese momento ve que la silueta mas grande tenia quitada su capucha de su capa, ella ve el rostro de la chica era el mismo rostro que había visto en sus sueños, Naruto por primera vez tiene dudas de lo que ve, entonces el dice- **Kushina.**

La chica reacciona y dice-** como sabes mi nombre.**

Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente, el miraba su rostro, ese rostro era parecido al de su madre, sus ojos eran azules como los suyos, su pelo era largo, rubio hasta la media espalda, eran de la misma altura, aun tenia vestida su capa, pero veía que usaba sandalias tipo bota y vestía una falda corta color oscuro, en la pierna derecha tenia su porta kunai.

Kushina lo ve con desconfianza, no podía creer que ese ninja con solo verle la cara hubiera descubierto, mientras tanto Mina estaba detrás de Kushina ya que tantos ninjas de la otra aldea, no sabia que le podía pasar.

Finalmente Kushina dice**- bueno antes de que nada, venimos del país del remolino, he estado protegiendo a esta niña, su nombre es Mina, como sabrán ella es la portadora del demonio de cinco colas, hemos llegado ante usted Hokage para solicitar protección, para esta niña**- en ese momento Kushina muestra a la niña, esta hace una reverencia y dice- **buenas tardes Hokage, mi nombre es Mina soy una ninja, ni siquiera soy Genin ya que reprobé mi examen.**

La Hokage dice-** esta niña se ve que tiene modales, no como otro que conozco que ni siquiera sabe tratarme con respeto.**

Naruto molesto dice- **si de quien se puede tratar.**

La Hokage se le bota la vena ya que ese comentario le había molestado mucho, Mina al ver ese rostro molesto se esconde detrás de Kushina, entonces Naruto dice- **para que me has llamado obaa-chan.**

Tsunade tratando de mantenerse en calma dice- **ellos traen un pergamino el cual no puedo leer, pero además descubrí esto.**

Le extiende un pergamino y el ve que el pergamino trae el logo del clan hikari entonces al abrirlo ve que no entiende nada, se da cuenta que esta en código del clan así que se quita sus lente y ve el contenido del pergamino.

En ese momento, Tsunade dice-** pueden salir un momento me gustaría hablar a solas con el.**

Ambas chicas asienten y salen de la oficina, al mismo el termina de leer el pergamino y ella dice- **que dice el pergamino.**

El levanta sus ojos y le empieza a decir

_"Esta nota te sorprenderá, en este momento que estas leyendo te preguntaras que hace un pergamino que esta bajo el código que solo usa el clan Hikari en manos del ninja de un país extranjero, debes entender lo siguiente la persona que trajo este pergamino tiene varios secretos los cuales aun ella ignora que posee, se que te será difícil tratarla al principio ya que posee un carácter muy parecido al suyo. Por ningún motivo dejes que abandone tu protección si es necesario lisiarla para que no escape hazlo, es demasiado testaruda y muy imprudente seria un peligro mas para ella que para usted si abandona la aldea._

_Solo te pido un favor que cuando descubras el gran misterio que hay detrás de ella, no quiero que la rechaces por ello, acéptala ya que ella estará igual de sorprendida por lo que descubra, pero lo mas importante que te preguntaras es quien soy, solo puedo decirte que soy alguien que conoce al igual que tu el pasado del clan, además de poseer el mismo poder que tu pero mas desarrollado, no puedo decir mas sobre quien soy ya que me expondría mi identidad y no creerías quien soy._

_Otro favor te pido, quiero que ambas vivan en tu mansión bajo la protección del clan se que no será una tarea muy sencilla pero se que podrás hacerlo ya lo pude ver, además la niña que posee el demonio adentro trata de liberarla, en este pergamino hay un ninjutsu que he estado diseñando el cual solo funcionara con ella, para eso requerirás la participación de los tres ojos es decir el Byakugan, el Sharingan y el Ryuugan espero que puedas hacerlo correctamente, no te preocupes ella no morirá, podrás separar correctamente sin exponer su vida. Sin más asunto que tratar me despido esperando tener la oportunidad de conocerlo directamente. _

_Atte._

_Y.H."_

Tsunade estaba sorprendida pero surgían varias preguntas, Si era un usuario del Ryuugan entonces por que no había muestras de su existencia dentro del clan, además si es alguien mayor que Naruto entonces ¿Por qué no tiene el control del clan? En ese momento dice- **Crees que debamos confiar en ellos dos.**

Naruto baja la mira ay solo atina a decir- **no lo se tsunade-san, además hay demasiado misterios alrededor de ella.**

**La conoces**- pregunta tsunade preocupada.

**No, no la conozco, por eso el misterio, en mis sueño la he visto dos veces, demasiada coincidencia, lo juro**- decía Naruto muy serio.

**Alguna referencia en el pergamino que te dejo Ásame Hikari**-pregunta la Hokage esperanzada y este responde- **ninguna referencia, además hay una parte que no puedo leer, solo me dice que cuando este listo podré leer esa parte del pergamino.**

**Entonces que harás con ella, aceptaras la misión de acogerlas y protegerlas**- pregunta la hokage, Naruto tomando en cuenta las palabras de la persona de le persona que le habla en el pergamino dice-** acepto la misión.**

En ese momento el toma el pergamino y usando su chacra este lo rompe en mil pedazos, la hokage asustada le pregunta- **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

Él contesta- **por que así fue el deseo de la persona, leí el ninjutsu y al final me pedía que destruyera el pergamino para que nadie más supiera de su contenido.**

En ese momento ella se levanta y dice-** pero no has caído en cuenta que esto también seria una trampa diseñada por Akatsuki, recuerda que no conocemos a todos los miembros de la organización.**

En ese momento Naruto pone una mirada seria y dice-** yo también pensaría lo mismo pero hay un detalle el cual no se ha dado cuenta y es que esa persona también pensó lo mismo por eso mando el pergamino con varias cosas que la organización ignora, ignora el hecho de que soy líder de un clan, ignora que este clan ya ha resucitado, ignora de que se trata al 100 por ciento mi barrera de sangre tomando en cuenta de que Itachi le haya comentado sobre la existencia de tal.**

Tsunade tomando en cuenta la información reconocida dice-** tienes razón Naruto, pero no hay que bajar la guardia por solo traen un pergamino bajo código del clan.**

Naruto asiente y dice-** no se preocupes Obaa chan, no pienso morir hasta que sea Hokage**- Tsunade mira los ojos determinados de Naruto sabe que nada lo detendrá, entonces resignada- esta bien, te dejare a cargo ellas dos, pero por ningún motivo le quites el ojo a esa Kushina aparenta mas de lo que es.

El asiente, el internamente desea saber que misterio hay en ella o tal vez no haya ninguno y solo sea un gancho para evitar que se vaya, mientras estaba meditando tsunade llama a ambas Kunoichis, al estar ellas dos al frente ella dice-** muy bien, bienvenidas a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, ustedes radicaran en la mansión del clan Hikari.**

Tsunade señalando a Naruto dice-** Esta persona llamada naruto Uzumaki es el líder de este clan, el los admitirá dentro de este y los cuidara.**

Ambas asienten en ese momento ella mira a Mina y le dice-** necesito que me des tu banda, durante el tiempo que estés viviendo en la aldea, serás considerada un ninja de la hoja.**

Mina asintiendo se quita su capa, naruto por primera vez ve a la pequeña, ve que se trata de una niña de pelo castaño largo hasta la base de la espalda, estaba vestida de un pantalón crema que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, arriba estaba vestida con una playera azul y tenia una chamarra de botones que para ese momento estaba abierta, en su cintura llevaba la banda de la aldea oculta del relámpago, en ese momento ella se quita su banda y se la entrega a la Hokage, ella al recibirla le da una de Konoha y le da otra Kushina y le dice- **también va para ti, durante este tiempo también deberás de usar esta banda.**

Kushina ella toma la banda y dice- **esta bien, pero no es necesario ya que solo estaré uno o dos días, después regresare donde esta mi abuela y mi madre.**

Naruto dice-** lo siento Kushina pero te es imposible que te vayas por este momento órdenes de tu abuela.**

Kushina molesta dice-** no es justo, esta vez que te dijo la vieja, donde esta el pergamino.**

Ella ve que a los pies de naruto estaba el pergamino hecho pedazos, ella molesta dice-** como pudiste, como pudiste romper el pergamino, ese era mi pase de salida de la aldea ya que también esta la nueva localización de ella.**

Ahora naruto entendía por que había pedido eso, ahí había un mapa, pero entonces por que no lo detecto con su Ryuugan, ella se pone en una pose de ataque, este sabe que si debe de mantenerla aquí debe de detenerla, el con su mirada estudia su pose y ve varios puntos débiles los cuales con un golpe será suficiente.

Ella sin meditara nada se lanza al ataque, el con un movimiento esquiva el ataque y con una Kunai se coloca detrás de ella tomándola de un brazo y el kunai en su cuello, el con una voz tenebrosa dice- **si fuera un verdadero enemigo ya te hubiera matado, tienes un ataque muy descuidado y te abres mucho a la hora de atacar.**

Ella molesta dice-** tu que sabes, solo eres un ninja que por decir que eres líder de un clan te da por decir lo que venga en gana.**

Naruto mostrando una mirada molesta, baja el kunai, toma de la mano a la chiva y dice- **es hora de irnos Obaa-chan cuidare de ellas dos y además seguiré cuidando de Hinata.**

En ese momento ve que sale de la oficina con ambas invitadas, la hokage estaba estupefacta no esperaba que el le contestara como era su modo, pero no, solo bajo su kunai y se despidió de ella, ella dice-** esta madurando el chico.**

Mientras tanto afuera de la torre………..

Hinata estaba esperando a naruto ya que ella tenia cosas que hacer ya que quería de algún modo agradecer a naruto que le estaba enseñado el taifuton así que cuando ve que esta saliendo corre a él, pero cuando estaba a unos metros esta ve que trae de la mano a una chica, en ese momento ella se detiene y antes de que dijera algo el le dice- en la mansión te explico todo.

Ella solo atina a asentir y sigue detrás de ellos dos, en eso se da cuenta de que una niña va al lado de ella, mientras camina ella lo saluda y se presenta, ella ve la banda de la hoja y le dice- **eres una genin.**

Ella asiente que no que reprobó su examen, antes de que le siguiera preguntando ve que ya llegaron a la mansión también ve que aun es muy temprano decide que aunque Tai tenga un compromiso ella debe de seguir aprendiendo el taifuton.

Finalmente entra a la mansión, el le dice a las invitadas-** bienvenidos a la mansión Hikari, ustedes dos serán invitadas de honor, Yahiko.**

En ese momento de la nada aparece Yahiko y este dice-** ¿Qué desea Naruto san?**

Este le dice- **le podría asignar una habitación a nuestras dos invitadas unas habitaciones por que vivirán un tiempo en la aldea y nuestro clan fue el designado para tal misión.**

El asiente y dice-** será un placer, me podrían seguir por favor.**

En ese momento las dos chicas siguen a yahiko quedando los dos solos, entonces Hinata ve la mirada perdida y dice- **¿Qué te sucede Naruto-kun?**

El la mira y con una sonrisa dice-** no me sucede nada, lo mejor es continuar con tu entrenamiento ya que aun sigue siendo prioridad curarte.**

Ella asiente y los dos salen a continuar entrenando…………………….

Continuara………….

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Hola otra vez, espero que les haya agradado este episodio, no creen que naruto esta madurando a pasos gigantes, creen que la chica nueva se interponga entre naruto y Hinata, ¿Qué secretos creen que oculta la chica?, ¿Tendrá alguna habilidad secreta Kushina?, ¿Naruto encontrara la respuesta en sus sueños?¿Quien es esa persona que escribió el pergamino?, eso y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **SILUETAS EN LA OSCUIRDAD.**

Nota extra: NO actualizare hasta que haya rebasado los 135 reviews, no es broma ya lo he hecho así que no me reten.


	16. Cap 15: Siluetas en la oscuridad

**Pre-Notas del autor:** antes de que se deleiten con este nuevo episodio tengo que decirles que la historia ha sido remasterizada ya que había detalles que no habían quedado claro, espero que les agrade los cambios que se hayan hecho son muy sutiles pero importantes, solo espero que les agrade, ahora si disfruten de este episodio.

**CAP 15: SILUETAS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

El equipo de Kakashi seguían corriendo en el boque cerca de la frontera del país del fuego no habían logrado localizar al portador del bijuu de cinco colas, era importante encontrarlo ya que si lo tenían y lo ocultaban podrían retrasar a Akatsuki todo el tiempo que quisieran.

Mientras caminaban Yamato pregunta- **¿Crees que lo logremos encontrar antes de Akatsuki?**

Yamato mirando la preocupación de kakashi este dice- **si esperemos que primero no nos encontremos con Akatsuki.**

Así seguían corriendo mientras que los otros dos que estaban con el no decían nada, ya que jiraiya no encontraba ningún tema de conversación, en ese momento llegan al claro de un bosque el cual estaba rodeados de árboles, kakashi hace la seña que aguarden ya que algo andaba mal.

En ese momento de la sombra de un árbol aparece una silueta la cual esta vestida con una túnica negra, la cual cubría totalmente la cabeza, no había ni una parte descubierta que le mostrara su cuerpo, en ese momento la silueta brinca y se sienta en la rama de un árbol más cercano.

Esta en tono serio dice-** lo que están buscando ya no se encuentra en estos lugares, ahora regresen y no lo busquen.**

Kakashi con precaución mira a la silueta y dice- **¿Cómo sabes que estamos buscando?**

La silueta se sienta en la rama y dice-** simplemente lo se, no se preocupen no soy de Akatsuki.**

Jiraiya usando un movimiento furtivo aparece detrás de la silueta y dice- **¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo sabes de lo que estamos buscando?**

La silueta sin moverse dice-** soy un aliado que esta de su parte, pero si quieren morir en este sitio solo atáquenme.**

Todos escuchaban la voz de la persona que hablaba fríamente pero en ese momento Kakashi dice- **¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos que eres una aliada y no un espia de Akatsuki?**

**Si serán necios, no soy un espía de Akatsuki, si no me creen ese es su problema**- decía la silueta en un tono muy macabro.

En ese momento en un arbol cercano empieza a deformarse de ahí empieza a verse una silueta cuando se dan cuenta del tipo de capa, era una capa negra con nubes rojo, y una planta en la cabeza en ese momento dice-** así que eres tu la persona que esta escondiendo al jinkurichi de cinco colas, ¿donde esta?**

La silueta jugando con los pies dice- **no lo se, solo le dije que se fuera a una dirección y que no volteara, o tal vez ya lo mate así matando al Demonio con colas.**

Zetsui molesto dice- **entonces te obligare.**

**Inténtalo**- le contesta la silueta.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la silueta había desaparecido, Kakashi usando su sharingan trata de localizarlo, pero no ve donde esta, cuando se da cuenta ella esta detrás de Zetsui, espalda con espalda, este no podía creerlo, como había llegado ahí.

La silueta dice- **demasiado lento, aun crees que puedes atraparme**- en ese momento kakashi ve que la silueta empieza a realizar varios sellos muy rápido, en ese momento ve que las manos de la silueta desaparecen, y no puede ver los movimientos finales, cuando se da cuenta dice- **jutsu de control de chacra.**

La silueta golpea suavemente en la espalda de Zetsui, pero ven que a este no le sucede nada, extrañado se mira a su cuerpo y ve que no tiene nada en ese momento la silueta vuelve a desaparecer y aparece detrás de todos los ninjas de la hoja, la silueta dice-** es hora de irme, no se preocupen por ese Akatsuki ya no puede hacer nada por el momento.**

En ese momento la silueta desaparece Kakashi entiende lo que sucede, esa silueta sabe manejar justus de espacio-tiempo es por eso que no pudo hacer nada ya que solo algunos ninjas muy especiales pueden hacer esos jutsus, por ejemplo su antiguo maestro, el podía hacerlo.

En ese momento Zetsui dice-** eso no importa aunque sea me llevare algunos de ustedes elemento agua: jutsu dragón de agua.**

En ese momento ve que no puede canalizar su chacra elemental saliendo de control lastimándose en el proceso, jiraiya entiende lo que sucede, el no puede controlar su chacra ese jutsu debe ser muy especial. Finalmente dice-** no puedes hacernos nada Zetsui si aun respetas tu vida lo mejor es que huyas sino quieres morir aquí.**

El Akatsuki ve que no tiene salida, el se mete dentro de árbol huyendo, kakashi lo busca ve que no esta en los alrededores y bajan la guardia, todos se reúnen y Jiraiya dice-** esa silueta sabe mas de lo que aparenta.**

Yamato en silencio dice-** si, pero también se ve que no es mala persona, detuvo momentáneamente a Zetsui y lo trato como si fuera un novato.**

Kakashi dice-** pero saben una cosa, creo saber en donde esta el jinkurichi.**

Sai que no había dicho nada dice-** ¿Dónde esta?**

Kakashi mira al shinobi y no dice nada, en ese momento ve que la mochila de este esta abierta, sabe perfectamente que este no la abre para nada. Así que se acerca y ve que un libro nuevo de dibujo que esta haciendo tiene una hoja marcada.

Abre la libreta y revisa que tiene una nota escrita que dice:

"Díganle a Naruto que cuide de mi nieta o si no se arrepentirá por toda su vida

Atte.

Y.H."

Todos extrañados se retiran ya que sabían que no encontrarían lo que estaba buscando, mientras tanto a lo lejos otro Akatsuki miraba al grupo que estaba ahí que se retiraba, mientras lentamente se quita su mascara dice- maldición, quien será esa persona ni siquiera note que se esforzara casi podría jurar que solo estaba jugando con el.

Molesto decide salir de ahí usando un jutsu espacio-tiempo desaparece.

Ese día en la noche………….

Kushina estaba en la habitación que le habían asignado estaba sentada, estaba algo cansada, pero aun así estaba, molesta con su abuela, en ese momento sacando recipiente lo pone en el suelo, lentamente lo llena de agua y haciendo varios sellos rápidos dice-** elemento agua: jutsu de espejo invertido.**

En ese momento el agua que había depositado en el recipiente se empieza a elevar y de repente forma un especie de espejo de agua, cuando de repente se ve que del espejo de agua se empieza a verse una silueta, ella al ver esa silueta dice- **Abuela eres mala, por que me dejas en esta aldea.**

La silueta dice- **¿Por qué crees pequeña?**

Kushina haciendo un puchero dice-** pero pensé que haríamos esto las dos juntas.**

Ella le responde- **lo siento pequeña, pero esta vez no me es posible, a mi ya me descubrieron, así que no puedo exponerte, si no tu madre se enojaría mucho conmigo, además no podemos dejarla sola.**

En ese momento Kushina dice- **pero abuela la verdad no se que hacer con esta misión, el líder del clan en el cual me aloje es un tonto.**

Su abuela se quita su capucha pero la oscuridad del otro lado no permite ver el rostro de su abuela, pero ve como resplandecen sus ojos azules, ella suspira y dice-** Kushina que harás una vez que localices al jinkurichi de nueve colas.**

Ella baja la mirada y dice-** esa es mi duda, nuestra misión es protegerlo, pero todos los ninjas que portan colas son unos inútiles, todos dependen del poder de esas colas para poder hacer algo, por eso trato de pensar si es mejor que lo mate.**

La abuela baja la cabeza y dice-** sabes Kushina puedes pensar en lo que quieras pero quitarle la vida a uno de ellos, no es la mejor solución, además debes tomar en cuenta que tipo de vida tendrá esa persona, aunque muchos lo confundan con un monstruo aun ellos tienen sentimientos.**

Kushina baja la mirada y dice-** pero abuela sino hacemos algo ellos ganaran.**

Su abuela haciendo un ademan dice-** recuerda pequeña aun eres muy joven, imprudente y despistada, por eso le pedí a alguien de la aldea que te cuidara, en donde estas alojada.**

Ella contesta molesta-** en el clan Hikari.**

**Po que ese tono Kushina**- pregunta su abuela.

**Nada es por su líder el cual parece ser un creído**- dice Kushina haciendo un puchero enfrente de su abuela.

La chica nota como su abuela empieza a sonreír y dice-** dale tiempo a ese líder, puedes arrepentirte de lo que opines ahora en este momento.**

**Pero abuela**- replica Kushina-** pero nada, ahora que tendrás tiempo para entrenar es hora que empieces a hacer el ninjutsu que te estaba enseñando**- dice su abuela en un tono autoritario.

**El que dice que lo enseño alguien cercano a mi, podría ser algún pariente lejano**- dice Kushina feliz ya que desde hace varios meses su abuela le había prometido que le enseñaría un ninjutsu uno de alto grado de dificultad.

**Esta bien te enseñare el primer paso**- dice su abuela con una sonrisa de triunfo, y ve que su nieta brinca feliz, pero en ese momento ella replica- **pero deberás de prometerme que cuando localices al jinkurichi no intentaras ninguna tontería.**

**Esta bien abuela prometo no matarlo, pero a cambio quiero conocer mi verdadero apellido**- dice la chica muy seria.

Ella replica-** ya me canse de usar los apellidos que usted me da o que tomo del lugar donde nos quedamos, quiero saber cual es mi apellido.**

Su abuela se queda callada un momento y finalmente dice en un tono serio-** esta bien Kushina pero no ahora, solo te pido que uses un apellido falso una vez mas, solo una vez mas y después de eso te diré todo lo que quieras saber.**

Mientras tanto afuera…………

Sakura se dirigía a la habitación de Kushina ya que le había llevado algo de cenar a Mina y ella le había dicho que ya sabía lo que tenia dentro y que no se preocupara ya que ella no diría nada y la aceptaba como es. Mina al escuchar eso se pone a llorar ya que llevaba una vida muy dura en la academia de su aldea, además de que no tenía ningún amigo.

La pelirosada se sentía muy feliz por lo hecho con ella esa niña se sentía sola así como se sentía Naruto en su niñez, como pudo ser tan cruel con el de niña, pero eso esta en el pasado, ya que el demostró poder seguir adelante.

Cuando iba a tocar la puerta escucha una voz que dice-**_ esta bien abuela hare lo que me dice, prometo que practicare lo que me enseño, me tengo que ir tengo demasiada hambre y voy a ver que comeré._**

Se escucha una voz que dice-**_ bien Kushina pero además te prohíbo que durante tu estancia en la hoja no usaras este jutsu de comunicación, ya no lo necesitaras._**

Sakura se abstiene de tocar la puerta y dice-**_ esta bien abuela ya no usare mas este jutsu, pero ven pronto por mi._**

Sakura espera que haya algo mas, pero no oye nada finalmente se escucha una voz que dice-_ entre quien sea que este ahí afuera._

Entonces ella entra con la bandeja de comida y ve como la chica tiene una kunai en su mano, ella al ver que la chica traía comida baja el kunai y lo guarda en su porta kunai.

Sakura ve que la chica aun traía puesto su capa y que la banda de la aldea esta arrumbada en el buro.

Sakura coloca la bandeja de comida en la mesa y dice-** mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.**

La chica hace una reverencia y dice-** mi nombre es Kushina… Kushina Uzumaki**- ella sonríe ya que aun recuerda el apellido del líder del clan, no le gustaba hacer esto otra vez tomar un apellido el cual no le pertenecía.

Sakura le dice sorprendida-** Uzumaki… en serio es Uzumaki**- la chica dice-** la verdad mi nombre es Kushina, pero no poseo ningún apellido parte de la tradición de mi familia es tomar un apellido del lugar donde estoy.**

Sakura se sienta y dice-** no te preocupes Kushina yo hablare con Naruto y le diré lo que hiciste, sabes el se sentirá contento de tener alguien que comparta aunque ficticiamente su apellido.**

Kushina nuevamente muestra su malestar y dice-** como se atreve a compararme con ese tal Naruto como líder ha de ser un inútil.**

Sakura sonríe ya que siempre el tiene problemas con la primera impresión con las personas pero eso es normal, así que ella solo dice-** si tu crees eso esta bien**- en un tono de resignación-** siempre pasa lo mismo con él.**

Kushina no puede entender la actitud de la chica era una actitud muy rara, recuerda todos los sitios en donde ella ha estado y la gente que ha conocido sabia que no si el líder del clan aunque fuera un tonto nunca diría nada malo de esa persona.

En ese momento la chica dice mientras se quita su capa- **¿Qué tipo de líder es ese Naruto?**

Sakura tomando una silla sabiendo que aunque supiera ella no iba a poder con el, dice-** aun no lo se, casi apenas va a cumplir dos meses desde que tomo el clan.**

Kushina mira con mucho cuidado lo que dice y pregunta-** entonces, ¿Qué tipo de ninja es?**

Sakura se acerca a la ventana, la abre, ella mira en la ventana y ve hacia una dirección, entonces ella dice- **¿Por qué no lo compruebas?**

Kushina no comprende las palabras de la peli rosada, ella se acerca y mira ve que cerca donde esta el domo ve que Naruto y Hinata están entrenando muy duro, la chica ve que ambos están practicando un extraño Taijutsu que nunca había visto.

Después de unos 5 minutos ve que Hinata cae de rodillas, se nota que esta agotada, lentamente Naruto se acerca y ayuda a levantarse y la recuesta en un árbol, al poco rato de estar descansando ella se levanta y se dirige a la mansión.

Kushina ve que ya finalizo el entrenamiento y piensa que el se ira a dormir también, pero ve que el se quita su playera y deja desnudo su torso.

Empieza a entrenar unos movimientos, ella ve los movimientos ve que no puede controlarlos, en ese momento ve que realiza varias copias de si mismo y todos empiezan a practicar el mismo movimiento.

Sakura viéndolo dice-** otra vez se esta sobres forzando, el ayuda a sus amigos, cuando el empieza a hacer algo el nunca retrocede, ese es su camino ninja.**

Kushina veía que tal vez había tenido una mala impresión de esa persona, piensa en su misión piensa que en el estado que esta esa shinobi puede sacarle la información que desea, entonces dice-** oye Sakura ¿Qué tanto sabes del ataque del zorro de nueve colas a la aldea?**

Sakura se extraña de la pregunta  pero ve que no tiene mala intención y empieza a contar:

**_"Hace casi 17 años cuando Minato Kamikaze fue nombrado el cuarto Hokage, durante ese tiempo se había terminado la tercera gran guerra ninja, fue una gran época de paz en la aldea, cuando de repente en el mes de octubre la aldea fue atacada, los ninjas de la aldea peleaban con todo su esfuerzo para detenerlo, cuando la esperanza estaba a punto de perderse, el cuarto aparecía montado en una gran sapo de la montaña, y usando un jutsu de sellado en el cual sacrificando su vida sella al zorro, así nombrándolo el mas fuerte de los Hokages por eso es querido y muy respetado"_**

Kushina había escuchado lo suficiente pero ahora venia la pregunta mas importante- **sabes en donde esta sellado el zorro.**

Sakura se pone momentáneamente en defensa a la defensa, pero ve que la mirada de la chica no había malicia pero sabe que no debe revelarle sobre que Naruto es Jinkurichi de 9 colas así que dice- **la verdad no lo se, nadie sabe en donde esta sellado el zorro.**

Kushina mira a Sakura que ve que no sabía nada del zorro, así que piensa que tendrá investigar sobre el zorro, pero sabia que para saber quien era el Jinkurichi debía de investigar  en la torre Hokage en el registro ninja  de nacimiento. Entonces ella fingiendo estar cansada dice- sabes creo que me acostare a dormir, mañana debo de entrenar un poco ya que mi abuela me dio un entrenamiento especial.

Sakura asiente ve que la chica no es mala persona, solo un poco desconfiada, así que ella sale de la habitación, mientras tanto Kushina se acerca a la mesa y ve que hay rameen, ella al oler el aroma de la comida su estomago empieza a gruñir ella se sienta y empieza a comer su cena, después de haber terminado de cenar, mira a la ventana ve la luna se queda contemplándola de sus ojos azules empieza a salir lagrimas y ella solo atina a decir- mamá………..

Continuara………………….

Notas del autor: Que les pareció este episodio, no se si voy rápido o lento, espero que siga manteniendo el misterio, ¿Quién será Kushina?, Su abuela sabe mas de lo que aparenta, Naruto podrá controlar a esta chica, habrá problemas por la presencia, eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **esto será una sorpresa.**


	17. Cap 16: Infiltracion

**CAP 16: INFILTRACION**

**Hola amigos bienvenidos a este episodio de Naruto, ayúdenme a romper la maldición del 18 entre mas review envíen mayor serán las posibilidades de romper mi maldición, para mas información de la maldición del 18 al final del episodio. Ahora si lo prometido es deuda el episodio.**

Ya había pasado dos días desde que las invitadas habían llegado a la aldea, durante ese tiempo ambas chicas no habían salido de la mansión, Naruto después de varios días por fin había colapsado ya en la noche Sakura lo encontró tirado en medio del bosque inconsciente, este necio despierta y trata de seguir, pero es detenido por su compañera de equipo y dice-** eres idiota si no descansas un poco terminaras matándote, además el descanso es parte importante en el entrenamiento.**

Este agacha la cabeza sabia que ella tenia razón, asi que sin decir nada se levanta del suelo y empieza a dirigirse a la mansión.

Horas mas tarde………..

Era todo tranquilidad ya era muy noche todos en la aldea dormían plácidamente, mientras tanto una silueta brincaba de un lugar a otro, al mismo tiempo esquivaba magistralmente a los ninjas que patrullaban la aldea, lentamente llega a la torre Hokage sin que nadie lo descubriera.

Lentamente la silueta espera que nadie este en uno de los pasillos, lentamente entra, mira a un lado y mira al otro, en ese momento la silueta dice-** debo tener cuidado ya que estoy en la boca del lobo.**

Tan rápido como había entrado rápidamente empieza a caminar en los corredores, esquivando ninjas que patrullaban, era mucho mas difícil de llegar debido al diseño de la torre que un corredor circular donde casi no había lugares para esquivar o esconderse de los ninjas que hacían las guardias, después de mucho esconderse llega a una puerta que dice "Registro civil".

La silueta toca la puerta ve que esta, esta cerrada, entre su ropa saca un especie de gancho y con una gran maestría mete el gancho dentro de la cerradura intentándola abrir lo mas silenciosamente, mientras lo hacia empieza a escuchar pasos que lentamente se acercaban a donde estaba, es ese momento se preocupa ya que por una extraña razón el gancho se había atascado.

Lentamente escuchaba que los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, tratando de mantener el silencio pero ve que esa puerta esta muy dura, así rogando que sucediera un milagro cuando de repente los pasos se detienen y escucha como dos voces comienzan a platicar.

La silueta con el sudor en la frente seguía abriendo la puerta, en ese momento escucha un chasquido casi inaudible, ve que la puerta se había abierto ya era ganancia, pero debía de entrar rápido, así entrando lo mas rápido que puede escapa del peligro.

En ese momento cierra la puerta y se queda ahí detrás de la puerta callado sin hacer ningún ruido, lentamente escucha los pasos en el pasillo que pasan enfrente de la puerta, lentamente de la frente caían gruesas gotas de sudor debido al peligro de que fuera descubierto.

Después de unos minutos los paso se alejan, después de unos minutos de silencio  esta se relaja ya que el peligro ya había pasado; ya que no se habían dado de cuenta de su presencia.

La silueta no se había dado de que en la habitación había cámaras de seguridad las cuales no había tomado en cuenta, ella entra en la oficina ve que hay un gran escritorio color ocre, y sobre este había una gran cantidad de papeles, lentamente se acerca y toma el papel ve que se trata de un formato de nacimiento, ella ve que tiene el sello de la hoja, la silueta se quita una capucha que cubría su rostro para ver mejor.

Kushina ya había logrado la primera parte de su misión que era la de entrar a la torre Hokage sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ve que detrás de ese escritorio hay una puerta de menor tamaño que en la parte de arriba decía "ARCHIVO" rápidamente se dirige a la puerta, con sumo cuidado la abre, y ve que se trata de un cuarto gigantesco era mínimo dos o tres veces mas grande que la oficina. Veía que ahí había varias hileras de archiveros.

Ella molesta empieza a revisar los archiveros buscando las actas de nacimientos ya que generalmente había dos tipos de registro en la aldea el de los civiles y los que después de transformaban en ninja, pero aun así los registros de nacimientos se mantenían igual ya que todos nacían como civiles.

Después de mucho revisar logra encontrar los registros de nacimiento de los habitantes de la aldea, lentamente empieza a revisar ya que buscaba específicamente la información relacionada a lo que sucedió hace 16 años cuando fue el ataque del zorro.

Ve que ese año hubo muchos registros más de lo que pudiera mantener así que de su ropa saca una libreta y empieza a anotar los nombres de los jóvenes que habían nacido ese año. Después de ver que eran mas de 400 registros y tenia que investigar a cada uno de ellos.

Lentamente empieza a ver los registros, uno detrás del otro, agotada cuando iba por el mes de septiembre, la puerta se abre abruptamente apareciendo varios ANBUS, Kushina trata de poner rápidamente su capucha pero este lo toma mas rápido quitándole la oportunidad de cubrirse y evitar que descubrieran su rostro., otro la toma de los con un kunai en el cuello,

Kushina sabe que ha sido atrapada así que dice-** me tienen, que harán conmigo.**

Un ANBU le dice-** te llevaremos con la Hokage.**

La chica asiente al mismo tiempo decide que lo mejor era obedecer ella era sola y los demás eran ANBUS, maestros en el asesinato a corta y larga distancia.

Ella caminaba con los demás en los pasillos pero en vez de ir a la oficina de la torre empiezan a dirigirse al techo de la misma, ella interna empieza a temblar ya que no sabe lo que va a suceder.

Finalmente llegan al techo la chica ve la quietud del sitio, ve que todo esta muy tranquilo cuando escucha una voz que dice-** esta bien puede dejarnos a solas.**

Ella busca el origen de la voz y ve que se trata de la Hokage que estaba mirando la aldea, la chica espera que diga algo, entonces dice la Hokage-** ¿Qué diablos pretendías entrando así a la torre?**

La Hokage se voltea y de un golpe destruye una parte de los barandales, Kushina estaba aterrada, como era que ese Naruto podía decirle así a la Hokage y salir vivo.

Ella se acerca y la toma de la ropa de un movimiento rápido la estrella en la pared, ella siente el golpe y siente que estar cerca de tanto poder lo que era ser un Hokage.

Ella solo dice-** solo hago mi misión.**

**-¿Cuál misión?**- pregunta seria-** debo de localizar al Jinkurichi**- decía Kushina temblando ante la presencia de esta.

**¿Que harás cuando lo hayas localizado?**- dice Tsunade muy molesta.

Kushina toma un kunai y trata zafarse, pero su rival es mas astuto quitándole el kunai ella responde-** mi misión es la de protegerlo de Akatsuki.**

La Hokage le suelta y dice- **¿Por qué quieres proteger al Jinkurichi?**

Kushina se sienta en el suelo le duele el cuerpo y dice-** ya que solo quedan Mina y el de nueve colas libre, si no los protegemos puede caer en manos de Akatsuki.**

La Hokage la mira no sabe si creerle o no a aquella chica, entonces dice-** esta bien te creo de la misión.**

Ella se aleja y dice- **esta bien por que no me dijiste nada cuando estuviste enfrente de mi.**

**Por las leyes que hay en la aldea, se que hay leyes que prohíben hablar del asunto y quien es, por eso decidí hacerlo del modo difícil**- decía ella haciendo un puchero de niña malcriada.

Tsunade ya mas calmada al mismo tiempo viendo que esta chica actúa igual a Naruto  dice-** esta bien vamos a mi oficina ahí hablaremos mas calmadamente.**

Kushina viendo que había salido con vida se había tranquilizado y decide seguir a la Hokage sabe que por el momento esta con vida, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaban enfrente de la oficina de la Hokage.

La chica ve como ella saca unos papeles y sin que ella los soltara dice- **aquí tengo los papeles sobre lo que has comentado, las ley que prohíbe hablar del Jinkurichi, el nombre del portador.**

Kushina estaba contenta por fin iba a conocer el nombre del Jinkurichi, pero en ese momento ve como Tsunade haciendo un aumento de chacra destruyendo los papeles. Esta  molesta dice-** por que lo hizo, por que destruyo esos papeles.**

Tsunade dice-** si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio te hubiera proporcionado la información sin ningún pero…**- ella detiene su habla ve que la chica esta temblando pero aun no es suficiente quiere que lo que esta hablando le quede bien grabado así toma aire y en un tono mucho mas enérgico dice-** pero lo que hiciste es u delito debería de enviarte a la cárcel, pero por esta vez te perdonare, pero con una condición.**

Kushina estaba festejando internamente ya que se había salvado del castigo, pero no era así, entonces ella tímidamente dice-** ¿Cuál condición?**

Tsunade sentándose la mira sabe que esta chica le gusta todo del modo difícil así también se dio cuenta de que es despistada, sonríe, en ese momento se le ocurre una idea y dice-** nadie de la aldea te proporcionara ninguna información acerca de la identidad del Jinkurichi.**

Kushina siente que su oportunidad de encontrarlo desaparece y entonces Tsunade dice- **solo en la aldea habrá una persona que te lo dirá, pero solo tendrás una sola oportunidad de decir esa pregunta, si no es la persona habrás perdido y tendrás que ir a prisión y créeme casi es imposible escapar.**

Kushina cae de rodillas, la presencia de la Hokage es demasiada para ella, la Hokage se levanta, se dirige a la ventana, mira el cielo nocturno y la tranquilidad que hay en la aldea. Después de unos segundos dice-** eso es todo puedes retirarte.**

La chica tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, lentamente se levanta y empieza a salir de la torre, mientras tanto en la oficina aparece una sombra y dice-** crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto.**

La Hokage dándole la espalda dice-** desde cuando hablas tan serio.**

**Desde que me preocupo mucho por alguna situación**- dice Jiraiya que había regresado de la misión, entonces ella dice- **¿Qué sucedió en la misión?**

Jiraiya entra y empieza a contar todo lo que había pasado en la misión, después de un rato termina su relato, minutos después ella le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado en la aldea, sobre la llegada de las chicas y sobre la información de que solo quedaban dos Jinkurichi, entonces Jiraiya dice-** entonces creo que hemos cumplido nuestra misión, tenemos a la chica que posee el Jinkurichi, además esta el secreto de la niña.**

Tsunade dice-** si, desearías ser la persona que le diga todo sobre el Jinkurichi.**

Jiraiya con su cabeza dice que no y dice- **pero yo si se quien seria el indicado para decirle todo a ella.**

**¿Quién?**- pregunta extrañada.

Jiraiya dice- **hay que dejarlo a……………**

Al día siguiente………………

Todos estaban desayunando en la mansión Hikari Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Kushina y Mina, mientras desayunaban, todos miraban que la rubia casi no comía con gran ahínco como lo había hecho hace dos días, mina temiendo que su guardián se hubiera enfermado dice-** te encuentras bien Kushina.**

Kushina reacciona y dice-** no me pasa nada, no deberías de preocuparte por mí.**

Naruto desde que había llegado casi ya no usaba los lentes así que podía estar viendo a la chica sin que esta se diera cuenta, pero también miraba a Hinata, se da cuenta que hoy luce distinta que días anteriores como si hoy en vez de hacer un progreso se hiciera un retroceso.

El dice-** Hinata, ¿Qué te sucede?**

La chica comía pero mantenía su cabeza baja, realmente hoy no tenia ánimos de entrenar ahora hoy era el séptimo día continuo de entrenamiento y todo lo que había practicado, cuando le habla ella reacciona y dice-** nada.**

Naruto pone una cara molesta y dice-** como que nada te veo muy desanimada, ¿Qué te sucede?, Acaso hice algo que te molestara.**

Hinata rápidamente asiente diciendo que no, finalmente dice-** lo siento Naruto**- en ese momento ella alza sus manos y empieza a jugar con sus dedos al final de unos segundos dice-** hoy podríamos no entrenar, no me siento con ánimos.**

Naruto alza las cejas, no esperaba esta reacción de la Hinata, pero después de observarla un poco, la nota cansada como si en las noches no durmiera adecuadamente. Así que decide que por el bien de ella descansara por hoy.

El dice-** descansa… hoy no habrá entrenamiento.**

Hinata sonríe feliz de un día de descanso pero también se pregunta. ¿Qué hacer el día de hoy?, así que sin pensarlo mucho como si estuviera en un entrenamiento de Taifuton dice-** Naruto podríamos salir a pasear hoy.**

Sakura estaba tomando una taza de café cuando escucha le proposición de Hinata, ella se sorprende tanto que tira lo que había bebido de su boca. Naruto sorprendido por la acción de Hinata; pero más por la de Sakura dice- **¿Qué te sucede Sakura?**

Ella sin habla trata de decir-** no por nada.**

Mientras que su inner creaba una imagen de Sakura golpeando a Naruto diciendo- **_serás imbécil no te das cuenta de los primeros avances en la personalidad ya no tartamudea, poco una nueva Hinata esta naciendo._**

Mientras tanto Naruto mira fijamente a la chica, esta al notar su mirada se pone nerviosa y nuevamente vuelve a hacer ese movimiento de dedos y dice-** pero si tienes otras cosas que hacer no hay problema.**

Naruto sonriendo con una sonrisa mas grande de costumbre dice-** esta bien salgamos algún lado.**

Kushina veía raro a estos dos, notaba que la chica peliazul le gustaba al rubio, pero el rubio era enigmático, es decir no podía descifrar lo que sentía en relación de la chica, al fin y al cabo tal vez era solo amigos.

Mientras tanto Naruto mientras sonreía sintió en un interior algo distinto que no había sentido jamás, se sintió muy feliz por la proposición de Hinata de salir a pasear, finalmente para desviar un poco decide preguntar a su invitada-**¿Qué harás hoy Kushina?**

Ella se sorprende no por la pregunta sino por el tono que uso, uno amigable, confundida dice- **nada solo paseare por la aldea, necesito comprar algunos globos llenos de agua.**

Naruto se extraña de esa cosa y pregunta-** ¿Para que?**

Kushina dice-** como parte del entrenamiento especial que me dejo mi abuela, debo dominar el primer paso cuando la vuelva a encontrar.**

Naruto intrigado pregunta- **¿acaso tienes mas familia?**- ella responde-** si, tengo a mi abuela y a mi madre.**

Sakura intrigada por la entrevista dice- **¿De donde eres?**

Ella contesta-** soy del país del remolino.**

**¿Dónde queda ese país?**- pregunta Hinata interesada en el tema.

Kushina diciendo- **es un país muy pequeño el cual esta casi en ruinas, se le conoce así por que en el mar donde se conecta con el continente hay grandes remolinos los cuales uno cruza sin cuidado puede destruirlos.**

**Y ¿Cómo es tu madre?**- pregunta Sakura ya que sentía curiosidad por saber que tipo de persona es la madre de ella, pero Kushina dice-** bueno casi no la veo, aunque si digo que ella es muy cariñosa conmigo, aunque-** en ese momento la chica pone un semblante serio Naruto al notar eso dice-** si no quieres contarnos no importa no queremos incomodarte.**

La chica se sorprende de la actitud del líder del clan y piensa- **si pudiera que el confiara en mi para que me dijera donde esta el Jinkurichi seria mas fácil**- al final solo atina a decir-** no es nada importante solo que como casi no la veo y cuando la veo paso cada minuto con ella la extraño.**

Naruto dice-** no te preocupes sabes, yo apenas descubrí varias cosas de mi pasado que me habían negado saber, y aun trato de asimilarlas.**

La chica ya no dice nada ya que en ese momento son sorprendidos por una silueta que dice-** hola chicos.**

Sakura y Naruto ven que se trata de Kakashi, Sakura molesta dice-** siempre será igual.**

Kakashi mirando a Naruto dice-** hola chicos se nota que has tenido algo de trabajo extra verdad Naruto.**

El con una mano dice-** no es mucho lo que realmente me sorprende es el avance de Hinata ya que ella ya puede controlar el primer nivel del Taifuton.**

**Me gustaría verte en acción con este Taijutsu pero ahora lo importante es que te reúnas con la Hokage, requiere que le des un informe detallado del avance de Hinata en relación a eso**- dice Kakashi en un tono muy serio.

Naruto ve el rostro de Hinata que la baja, nota una mirada triste como si ella estuviera a punto de llorar, el por un momento sintió un gran dolor en su corazón no le agrada ver ese rostro triste, quería ver una mirada contenta un rostro feliz, en ese momento el dice-** jutsu multiclon de sombra.**

Kushina se sorprende de ver a dos clones de Naruto, así que uno se va con Kakashi mientras que el otro se queda con ellas, el Naruto que esta con Hinata dice- a donde quieres que vayamos.

Ella se sorprende, por un momento pensó que la copia se había quedado pero no, de había ido el verdadero con Naruto entonces ella muestra una sonrisa tan dulce y alegre que Naruto inconscientemente se sonroja.

Mientras tanto con el clon…………

Naruto iba brincando arboles, mientras lo hacia veía que en vez de dirigirse a la torre Hokage se estaba dirigiendo a un bosque cercano, entonces dice- **dime que hizo Kushina esta vez.**

Kakashi se sorprende ya que no le había comentado nada así que dice-** veras Naruto anoche Kushina se infiltro en la torre Hokage.**

Este se detiene abruptamente y dice-** ¿Cómo?, ¿Con que objetivo?, **

Este se detiene y dice-** con el objetivo de descubrir quien es el portador de zorro de nueve colas.**

Naruto baja la mirada y entonces Kakashi sigue hablando-** pero Tsunade se dio cuenta de su presencia a tiempo y no pudo conseguir la información.**

Por eso la Hokage la castigo con negarle lo que estaba buscando y solo una persona en toda la aldea le dará la respuesta.

Naruto interesado dice-** ¿Quién es esa persona? **

Kakashi dice-** la Hokage me pidió que fuera yo la persona por consejo de la Hokage pero le dije que no, así te pido que tu seas le persona, ella es muy despistada nunca se dará cuenta de que tu eres esa persona que le llevara ante el Jinkurichi Naruto.**

Naruto de un momento cambia la dirección a otro lado y dice-** Kushina nos persigue al parecer esta usando un jutsu para ocultar su presencia**- Kakashi estaba sorprendido por el manejo del Ryuugan de Naruto ya que él no se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo seguido aun cuando se destapa el Sharingan no puede ver en que dirección viene ella, entonces un poco frustrado dice- **a que distancia esta.**

Naruto dice-** esta a unos mil metros, vayamos allá y ya sabes que hacer.**

Kakashi se sorprende de lo rápido de su acción y dice esta bien, espero estar en lo correcto.

Naruto dice-** si ella esta usando un jutsu de camuflaje no podremos sentir sus jutsus ni su presencia, es mas no podremos escucharla acercarse, ni olerla hasta que sea vista físicamente como lo hago yo con mi Ryuugan.**

Ambos se internan en el bosque, Naruto sabia que ese jutsu era  de uso del clan Hikari, ¿Qué esta pasando?, como ella esta usando un jutsu secreto del clan y eso desea saber.

Continuara……..

Notas del autor: Hola amigos desean saber que es esa maldición de 18 muy bien aquí va.

Fic Digimon: Mi lado oscuro esta completo tiene 13 capítulos dividido en 18 actualizaciones.

Fic Digimon la Redención de la luz. En progreso tiene 13 capítulos dividido en 18 actualizaciones y estoy falto de inspiración y bloqueado.

Este fic tiene la actualización número 17 con este episodio y falta uno para llegar a la maldición del 18 para que se me acabe la inspiración y ya no actualice, así para romperla dejen reviews en este y en el que sigue entre mas reviews dejen podre continuar la historia, sus reviews es el alimento del escritor así que déjenlo.

Ahora si al episodio. Naruto y Hinata tendrán una excelente cita, Kushina se meterá en problemas, eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado: **LA CITA: CONFUSION DE NARUTO**


	18. Cap 17: La cita Un mal comienzo

**CAP 17: LA CITA: UN MAL COMIENZO.**

* * *

Kushina seguía a Naruto muy lejos, no podía escuchar nada, pero veía por donde pasaba, sabia que ella no podía mantener ese jutsu por mucho tiempo, ya que si lo mantenía resultaría en un ceguera temporal, de repente ve borroso un momento, ella decide detener un momento el jutsu, después de un minuto de descanso nuevamente activa su jutsu.

**Justu**** de camuflaje de chacra**- dice haciendo varios sellos.

Después vuelve a hacer unos sellos mas y dice- **jutsu**** de mirada lejana.**

Sus ojos adquieren una tonalidad mas intensa, nuevamente puede ver a la distancia. Por un momento había perdido el rastro de ellos, pero después de un minuto de seguir la dirección que había visto los encuentra, ve que ya no se mueven, así que decide acercarse un poco ya que con su jutsu con que la vean un poco será descubierta.

Cuando ve que esta cerca empieza a escuchar la plática ya que ve que Naruto esta enfrente de la Hokage, pero ella preocupada busca a su acompañante pero no lo localiza, se preocupa ya que para que su jutsu funcione debe de ver una parte de él para no quitarle la vista.

Después de unos minutos de escuchar el avance de la platica sobre el avance y el progreso de Hinata, Naruto dice- **obaa-chan es cierto que el Jinkurichi va a abandonar la aldea por tiempo indefinido.**

Ella asiente y dice- **así es, tenía una misión de rango b la cual deberá de realizar solo.**

Kushina al escuchar eso, no sabe que hacer, ahora no podía salir de la aldea, y aun cuando descubriera quien es el portador del zorro no podría contactarlo, lo peor estaría en una misión en la cual si se encuentra con Akatsuki no podría ayudarlos.

Asi que triste baja la mirada y se va a prepararse con su entrenamiento, Naruto nota que Kushina se aleja, cuando esta lo suficientemente lejos dice- **ya puedes dejar de imitar a la Hokage… Kakashi sensei.**

La Hokage se transforma en Kakashi y dice- **tal como lo predijiste, ella se confió con la información que le dijiste.**

**Ella solo busca al Jinkurichi, mientras crea que no esta en la aldea ella seguirá aquí investigando, tratando de buscar la identidad y cuando llegue lo contactara**- dice Naruto sonriendo al mismo momento que el dice- **bueno es hora de irme Kakashi dile a la Hokage que cumpliré lo que me dijo.**

En ese momento Naruto desaparece, mientras lo hace, dice-** Naruto… hay algo que no me has dicho de esta chica, sabes algo sobre ese jutsu.**

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hikari………

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama esperando a que llegara la hora de la cita, no le preocupaba el hecho de salir con ella, por que era solo Salir con ella sin ningún compromiso.

El con sus lentes puestos dice- **solo es salir con ella, no habrá ningún problema.**

**Estas seguro Naruto**- se escucha una voz.

El se levanta de su cama y ve que por la ventana estaba Jiraiya que lo observaba con una mirada molesta y este le contesta-** Ero-sensei ya regresaste de la misión.**

Pero Jiraiya lo miraba muy molesto, era una mirada la cual nunca había visto en su sensei, finalmente dice-** eres un tonto Naruto.**

Naruto por un segundo se molesta y le iba a reclamar, antes de que hablara Jiraiya le suelta una bofetada, Naruto por primera vez no entendía a su maestro.

Ya mas molesto dice- **¿Por qué Ero-sensei?**

Este molesto dice- **pensé que la señorita Hyuga iba a salir con Naruto Uzumaki, y veo que va a salir con un chico que no le interesa los sentimientos de la otra persona.**

Naruto no entendía las palabras de Jiraiya pero antes de que este dijera algo Jiraiya lo sienta en su cama y le dice-** esa no es la actitud de un joven como tu Naruto, yo pensé que cuando salieras a una cita real tratarías de dar lo mejor de ti, como siempre lo has hecho.**

Naruto trata de decir algo pero este lo evita y sigue diciendo-** pero no, te la pasas acostado sin importarte nada, sobre los sentimientos de la señorita Hyuga, la emoción con que ella espera esta cita.**

Naruto baja la mirada el no se había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de ella, no había entendido que para ella esta cita era muy importante. El simplemente baja la mirada y se dice- **soy un tonto verdad Jiraiya sensei.**

Este sonriendo como siempre lo hacia dice-** que bueno que te diste cuente de lo que ibas a hacer, ibas a regalarle a ella el peor día de su vida contigo.**

Este tratando de enmendar su error dice-** entonces, ¿Qué debo de hacer?**

Este con su sonrisa habitual mira a Naruto, lo observa detenidamente, había algo que no le agradaba, no sabia que era hasta que miro fijamente su ropa y su aspecto de él, finalmente dice- **primero ve a bañarte y deja que escoja lo que te pondrás.**

Naruto no tiene tiempo para reaccionar ya que el lo había tomado del cuello y lo había mandado a tomarse un baño, el mira el sitio y ve que poco a poco este sitio empieza a tomar el aire a Naruto, asi que dice-** veamos que puedes usar.**

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hinata…..

Ella había salido del baño, venia apenas vestida con una toalla tapando su cuerpo, ella feliz mira el espejo, por primera vez veía una imagen distinta a lo que veía siempre, miraba un rostro feliz, pero sin rastro del miedo.

Ella rápidamente se empieza a cambiar, mientras lo hacia, ella se imaginaba que Naruto la llevaba a cenar a un sitio lujoso, la llevaría a su lugar favorito, y a la luz de las estrellas el se le declararía.

Mientras estaba en sus ensoñaciones oye que toca la puerta, a los pocos segundo escucha la voz de Sakura que dice- **soy yo Sakura, vengo hacerte un chequeo rápido.**

Hinata revisa el reloj y ve que aun hay tiempo para hacer el chequeo, así que se pone una bata y deja que entre la ninja medico del clan.

Sakura entra y ve que Hinata había escogido un bonito atuendo para la cita, pero estaba en un dilema moral, decirle que Naruto era un idiota para las citas o dejar que ella se diera cuenta, finalmente decide por lo primero.

Entonces Sakura dice- **Hinata favor recuéstate, ya que debo de supervisar que el sello deba estar bien.**

Hinata resignada hace un lado la ropa y se recuesta, descubre un poco su espalda y muestra el sello de su espalda, Sakura revisaba minuciosamente el sello ya que no quería sorpresas, cuando finalmente la pelirosada le pregunta a Hinata- **¿A dónde llevaras a Naruto, Hinata?**

Hinata se extraña de la pregunta y dice-** no se que tenga planeado Naruto.**

Sakura suspira, sabia perfectamente que era un idiota y tal vez el no había tomado en cuenta que esto era una cita, así que dice- **pero conociendo a Naruto te sugiero que no hagas esperanza que la cita sea la mejor de tu vida.**

**¿Por qué dices eso?**- pregunta extrañada.

**Por que lo conozco y se que en este momento el no cree que esto sea una cita**- responde la chica muy segura de si misma.

En ese momento ella baja la mirada toda la ilusión de salir con Naruto, de tener una cita que fuera inolvidable, hasta sintió que ya no tenia ganas de salir a pasear, Sakura dándose cuenta de eso le dice-** pero no deberías de preocuparte ya que puedes decidir a donde ir.**

Hinata abre sus ojos y dice- **entonces puedo tomar el control de la cita y hacer todos los caprichos que quiera.**

Ve como la otra chica asiente y continua diciendo-** pero si no funciona esta cita. El no querrá volver a salir conmigo.**

**No digas esas tonterías Hinata-sama**- decía Sakura tratando de animarla, en ese momento Hinata dice- me podrías hacer un favor.

Sakura asiente y dice-** no me digas sama, no me agrada ese tono de voz tan formal solo dime Hinata.**

**Esta bien como digas**- asiente la doctora ninja, pero estaba notando como poco a poco ella esta cambiando. Finalmente continua hablando- **Hinata espero que esta cita salga tan bien como lo deseas.**

Hinata asiente pero ahora tenia dudas de que su cita fuera un exito, pero finalmente dice-** Sakura te puedo preguntar algo.**

Ella asiente con una sonrisa- Hinata seriamente dice- **¿Qué es lo que posee Naruto-kun en su interior?**

En ese momento la sonrisa de Sakura desaparece y pone una mirada seria, entonces piensa en que decirle a la chica, sabe perfectamente que no puede estar divulgando lo del zorro así como así, en ese momento fuerza una sonrisa y dice- l**a verdad no se de que me hablas, acaso Naruto tiene lombrices por comer mucho ramen.**

Hinata pone una mirada seria y ve que el chiste de su medico no funciona, mantiene la mirada seria y dice- **no te burles de mi intelecto Sakura, se que Naruto oculta algo, cuando estuve dentro de esa pesadilla vi algo muy distinto, vi un chacra no era humano, era demoniaco.**

Sakura trata de mantener la mirada pero al final baja y solo dice- **lo que este relacionado con Naruto, solo el puede decirte, yo no soy la persona indicada para hacerlo, lamento no poder decirte mas.**

Hinata comprende que la situación es demasiado complicada para que ella lo diga, así que decide decirle- **esta bien no te preocupes algún día se lo preguntare.**

Mientras tanto con Naruto…….

Naruto regresaba de su baño, al entrar en la habitación ve a Jiraiya tomando ropa y tirándola al suelo, mientras lo miraba notaba una cara resignada no sabia que hacer, finalmente Naruto le pregunta- **que haces con mi ropa Ero sensei.**

Este meditando dice- **estoy pensando que vas a ponerte para este paseo.**

Naruto mira su ropa, veía que Jiraiya sacaba de todo un poco, pero finalmente este resignado dice- **llevaras tu ropa de siempre, será lo mejor, si ella no sospechara que tienes todo preparado para esta.**

Entonces Naruto se pone su ropa mientras que el ero sensei escribía en una hoja y le dice a Naruto- **¿A dónde la llevaras? **

Este se queda congelado, a donde le iba a llevar, en ese momento se rasca la cabeza y dice- **la verdad no tengo idea.**

Entonces este lo toma de los hombros y lo lleva a la ventana y le dice- **usa tu Ryuugan y dime que ves.**

Entonces Naruto se quita los lentes y revisa toda la aldea, ve que empiezan a hacer preparativos para un festival pero veía que era por la noche, así que desistió de intentar llevarla ahí, entonces busca algo mas, desesperado no encuentra algo que la convenza, finalmente se pone sus lentes y dice- **no se que hacer.**

Así que este sonriendo dice-** toma este papel ahí puse un itinerario de cosas que puede hacer con ella, son sitios muy concurridos especiales para este tipo de situaciones. **

Este momento el lo toma ve que son lugares que no frecuenta mucho, pero ve que hay un lapso de 3 horas que no hay nada que hacer y le dice-** oye ero-sensei aquí hay un lapso de tres horas que vamos a estar sentados sin hacer nada.**

Este con su característica sonrisa dice- **no te preocupes ya tengo cubierto ese periodo de tiempo, no lo escribí por si acaso ya que puede pasar algo no previsto**.

En ese momento de su ropa saca dos boletos de cine y se los entrega. Este feliz por recibir los boletos los guarda mientras que festeja este no se da cuenta de una sonrisa maliciosa que tenia su maestro.

**Gracias ero-sensei, utilizare esos boletos sabiamente**- decía eso mientras pensaba que vería una película de su ídolo.

En ese momento Jiraiya le pregunta a Naruto-** oye Naruto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Sakura la que te invitara a salir?, ¿Qué hubieras hecho?**

Este se rasca la cabeza y dice- **no haría nada, ella me rechazo.**

**Entonces por que aceptaste la invitación de Hinata**- pregunta serio.

**La verdad no lo se, pero me sentí muy feliz con la proposición si no me hubiera dicho, yo la hubiera invitado a salir en serio lo juro**- dice el con su sonrisa característica.

El ninja ermitaño sonríe este no se ha dado cuenta de algo, pero prefiere dejar las cosas así por el momento así que dice-** mejor prepárate para la cita.**

Este haciendo una pose recibir una orden dice- **si, señor.**

Dos horas después………..

Naruto estaba sentado en la recepción, el estaba vestido con su pantalón de siempre pero la diferencia era que no portaba su banda, y en vez de su chamarra llevaba una especie de gabardina color blanca de manga corta y una playera negra, este estaba un poco desesperado ya que Hinata no bajaba, llevaba esperándola cinco minutos, pero en ese momento recuerda lo que dijo Jiraiya sobre que las chicas a veces se tardan un poco mas de tiempo del debido.

En ese momento escucha una voz que dice- **disculpa Naruto-kun por hacerte esperar.**

Este se voltea para decirle algo sobre la puntualidad, cuando la ve, el por un momento se queda sin habla el estaba viendo a un ángel bajar de las escaleras, veía como la chica estaba vestida con un kimono blanco, con diseños de unas ramas de flores, su pelo estaba recogido con un peinado sencillo pero elegante, notaba que estaba maquillada levemente, pero en vez de que viera ridícula, le daba un aire sofisticado, hacia resaltar sus ojos perlados.

Estaba embobado no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era Hinata, pero ahora no podía perder el control, realmente debía de alejarse del ero-sensei si no terminaría siendo como el.

Después de que ella baja y queda cerca de el le pregunta-** ¿Cómo me veo?**

**E… e… esta muy bonita Hinata-chan**- decía Naruto rascándose la cabeza, realmente no tenia palabras para expresarse, para decirle que estaba hermosa sin echar a perder la escena, en ese momento ella en un tono coqueto dice-** nos vamos.**

El reaccionando dice-** si nos vamos.**

Con paso lento sale los dos salen de la mansión Hikari, mientras ambos caminan no sabían que decirse mutuamente, ya que no debían de hablar de entrenamientos ni de misiones anteriores, pero era muy difícil encontrar un tema el cual hablar sin tener que meterse con eso.

Finalmente Hinata dice-** Naruto, dime que lugares conociste durante estos dos años que estuviste fuera de la aldea.**

Este feliz le empieza a contar algunas de sus vivencias con Jiraiya, recordaba las veces que lo había descubierto espiando a las chicas, de los sitios que visito, finalmente estaba tan enmarcados con una platica, cuando se da cuenta los dos están en el centro comercial de Konoha.

Ella feliz se acerca a un puesto con joyería y ambos entran a ver las joyas que ahí habían, el sitio era muy pequeño, con tres grandes vitrinas para exhibir la joyería, el suelo estaba limpio y el sitio contaba con una buena iluminación, ella se acerca a ver la joyería del estante principal, empieza a ver las joyas, mientras tanto Naruto detrás de ella solo la mira aburrido, ver joyas no era lo suyo, en ese momento ella se queda mirando un pequeño dije de un sol con la luna eclipsándola.

En ese momento un anciano de unos 80 años de edad, vestido con una playera blanca arremangada, un pantalón sencillo, de una mirada bondadosa, se acerca y le dice a la joven- **le gusta el dije señorita.**

Hinata apenada asiente, el anciano lo saca de su mostrador y se lo enseña, ella lo mira y ve con detenimiento, ve como la orilla de este esta finamente bañado en oro de 24 quilates, al mismo tiempo ve que el dibujo del dije no es un dibujo normal, ya que entre líneas tiene incrustaciones de esmeraldas.

Realmente era un trabajo muy bueno, y muy hermoso, Naruto recuerda una regla que le dijo el ero sensei "si algo le gusta a ella, aunque sea muy sencillo o muy caro no dudes en comprárselo, si no quiere aceptarlo, tu déjaselo en su mano y te retiras"

Ella seguía viéndolo cuando dice el anciano- **este dije vale 1000 Ryous,**

En ese momento baja su rostro triste ya que era demasiado caro para ella, era lo que le pagaban por una misión de clase A.

Bajando su mirada dice-** lo mejor es que nos vayamos Naruto, hay mucho que hacer y no quiero desperdiciarlo.**

El sin darle tiempo de reaccionar sale detrás de ella. Como a los 15 minutos entra un hombre de unos 50 años y le dice al anciano que estaba limpiando en ese momento las vitrinas de su negocio- **disculpe ¿Qué se llevaron los jóvenes que entraron hace poco?**

El anciano dice-** ¿Cuáles jóvenes?**

El hombre dice-** una chica de ojos perla y un chico de pelo rubio.**

Fingiendo que le que costaba trabajo recordar se tarda, pero finalmente dice-** si ya lo recuerdo, si les gusto este dije, pero al parecer es muy caro para ellos, asi que no lo pudo comprar.**

Mientras decía eso el anciano saca el mismo dije que le enseño a ella, en ese momento dice el hombre- **¿Cuánto vale?**

El anciano mostrando una sonrisa dice- **vale 10000 Ryous.**

Este dándose cuenta de la jugada del anciano dice-** no me parece muy caro, que le parece si te lo dejo en 1000 Ryous y no le digo a nadie sobre tu venta clandestina de fármacos.**

El anciano dice-** lo siento mejor tómelo como un regalo de la tienda, como muestra de buena amistad.**

En ese momento el hombre dice- **esta bien envuélvamelo y prepáremelo para regalo.**

El anciano empieza a hacer lo que le indican, mientras tanto el hombre miraba la joya como era finamente envuelta en una pequeña caja de madera de caoba, muy fina, con una insignia de la aldea de la hoja.

Al final después de haber de que le entrega el collar, el hombre le entrega unos 30 Ryous por el arreglo.

Al salir de la tienda este rápidamente empieza a subir por varios techos hasta que al final llega en donde esta dos siluetas esperándoles.

Al llegar enfrente de las dos siluetas este se destransforma, mostrando que el hombre es realmente Ayaka, de las sombras aparece Jiraiya y Sakura.

La niña muestra el regalo, y se lo entrega a Jiraiya. Sakura muestra una cara de que no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, este le dice a Ayaka- **buen trabajo Ayaka, tu jutsu de transformación es excelente.**

La niña sonrojada asiente y este le da unos cuantos billetes y le dice-** ve a divertirte con tus amigos.**

Ella feliz se aleja del sitio pero no entiende lo que sucede, por que estaban comprando eso.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar sin nombre……

Sasuke estaba sentado en el borde de un acantilado, llevaba dos días sentado ahí, desde que se había enterado de que Itachi había vuelto a atacar la aldea, no estaba tranquilo, se preguntaba por que no podía romper sus lazos de amistad que tenia con Naruto, aun cuando trato de matarlo, había algo muy dentro de él que lo evitaba.

**Acaso son remordimientos**- murmura muy suave.

Mientras tanto su equipo lo miraba muy de cerca, no sabia que era lo que pensaba en estos momentos, pero sabían que no podían intervenir.

Karin molesta dice-** ya no aguanto esta situación, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?**

Suigetsui dice-** no podemos hacer nada que Sasuke decida que hacer**

En ese momento ven que se levanta y dice- **vamos a Konoha, hay algo que no me agrada de todo este asunto.**

Todos sorprendidos ven como este empieza a caminar en dirección al país del fuego.

Mientras tanto en la aldea.

Naruto y Hinata habían entrado en una tienda de armas ninjas ambos habían entrado, ella veía las armas que exhibían, Naruto estaba impresionado ya que no había tenido tiempo de entrar en una de estas tienda.

En cambio Hinata estaba un poco aburrida, pero al final ve que hasta el fondo hay una sección de armas antiguas. Ella se intriga ya que es una área poco conocida, así que ella le dice a Naruto que vayan a ver, el complaciéndola la acompaña,

Cuando llegan a esa zona de la tienda encuentran que hay varias armas algunas antiguas ahí mas para la venta es para exhibición para los ninjas o quien desea ver armas antiguas las admiren la gente de la aldea, en ese momento Hinata ve que hay una especie de tres maniquís los cuales los cuales dos de ellos tiene espada mientras que la ultima parece como si le faltara algo.

En eso se le acerca un ninja de unos 75 años y dice- **oh señorita Hyuga, joven Naruto están sorprendidos por estas espadas, saben hace tiempo en esos maniquís tenia un juego de tres espadas, cada espada representa a un clan importante de la antigua aldea.**

**Al lado derecho la espada de los Hyuga una espada que con solo usarla es capaz de tocar los puntos de chacra en un solo movimiento de esta, al otro lado la espada de los Hikari una espada que protege de los genjutsus habidos y por haber, esta funciona como el acompañante de quipo para romper el genjutsu**- en ese momento el anciano toca el vidrio y con un tono melancólico dice- **y la ultima la kusanagi del clan Uchiha esa espada capaz de crear genjutsus eternos pero esta fue robada durante la masacre del clan Uchiha, es una lastima, era una gran espada-** terminaba de decir eso con tristeza

Finalmente este abre el estante donde están las espadas y dice-** esta espada les pertenece a ustedes aquí sin la tercera no vale la pena tenerla aquí, espero que le den un buen uso.**

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban recoger una espada así, entonces el revisa y ve que ya es tarde, pero que aun tiene tiempo para comer algo y después la función de cine.

Continuara………

* * *

Notas del autor: Hola disculpen por la tardanza de este episodio, se que no tengo disculpa por la tardanza, antes que nada debo de dar un aviso este fic se eta volviendo a subir en la pagina de , solo que hubo un error de dedo en el Nick y ahí lo verán como Iori-jetez, se que es un error tonto pero así sucede.

Ahora si el episodio crees que haya algún otro contratiempo en la cita, terminara eta bien o será la peor cita de la historia para Hinata eso y más en el siguiente episodio: **LA CITA: LA CONFUSION DE NARUTO**

No olviden tratar de romper la maldición 18, en este momento entra en efecto y solo depende de ustedes que se rompa.


End file.
